A Soldier's Coming Home
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: While the rest of the world is at war, the women – and a few gallant men – of Mystic Falls live in quiet existence – until the war comes knocking on their doors.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Soldier's Coming Home  
**Authors:** Erin (Erin Salvatore) and Katie (TheIrishShipperholic)  
**Disclaimer:** Neither of us can take credit for anything but this story and any original character we created.  
**Show/Movie/Book:** The Vampire Diaries  
**Pairings/Couples:** Mapril (Matt/April), Delena (Damon/Elena), Klaroline (Klaus/Caroline), Jenna (Jeremy/Anna), JeRic (Jenna/Alaric), Lexol (Lexi/Kol), Kalijah (Katherine/Elijah), Sinn (Sage/Finn), Stebekah (Stefan/Rebekah), Vane (Vicki/Zane, original male character), multiple other couples  
**Rating:** M/Mature/R  
**Summary:** While the rest of the world is at war, the women – and a few gallant men – of Mystic Falls live in quiet existence – until the war comes knocking on their doors.  
**Authors' Notes:** This was of my own creation and after very little persuasion from me toward Erin, we were able to come up with this collaboration.

**Chapter One**

**Salvatore Boardinghouse, Mystic Falls, Virginia – December 8, 1941**

Elena Gilbert wasn't sure how to react as she watched Damon pack his bags. Yesterday, Pearl Harbor had been deliberately attacked by the Japanese, and President Roosevelt had made a press conference, declaring war on Japan. And a declaration of war meant that she had to say goodbye to Damon. She wished that he didn't have to leave, and that there was something she could do to make him stay. "Damon, I don't want you to leave," she said, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Stay here with me, please?"

"I don't want to leave either," he said. "But, I have to do this. I have to do whatever it takes to make sure that something like the attack on Pearl Harbor doesn't happen again." He put his bags down and went over to Elena. "I know this is hard for you, but I want you to promise me something, okay?"

Elena nodded, the tears falling now. "Anything," she replied.

"Promise me that you'll be strong," Damon said. "Promise me that you'll be faithful to me. No matter what happens, I don't want to lose you to someone else." He wiped her tears away with his fingers, kissing her softly. "Will you do me that honor?"

"Of course I will," Elena said. "I love you, Damon, and I won't let another man come between us while you're gone. And I'll be strong, because I know that you'd be strong for me." She returned his kiss. "Now that I've made you a promise, will you promise me something in return?"

Damon nodded and kissed her again. "Of course, Elena; name it."

"Promise me that you'll come back to me," Elena said. "I want you to come back to me the same way you're leaving. I don't want them coming to my door and telling me that you died out there. If I got news like that, I don't know how I'd be able to go on."

"You have my word, Elena," Damon said. "I'll return to you. I'll write you every day, no matter where I am.

Elena kissed him again and went over to his closet, taking out one of his scarves. "I'll keep this with me and when I look at it, I'll think of you." She removed the locket from around her neck and went over to him, placing it in his hand. "Here, keep this with you. It's not much, but at least it'll be like I'm there with you."

Damon clutched the locket in his hand. "I'll keep this safe, no matter what." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her again. "I love you, Elena. Stay strong for me."

With that, he picked up his bags and left the room.

**Over at the Young Ranch**

April Young was leaning over the fence railing of her childhood and current home, throwing out some scraps to the pigs behind the fence. She turned when she heard a voice calling out to her and smiled as she tossed aside the bucket, running as fast as she could until stopping at the sight of her best friend, Matt Donovan, in his Army uniform. "No. You promised me, Matt!" she yelled, turning away again while the tears stung at the corners of her eyes. April refused the arms that tried to pull her around and she ran as fast as she could to the barn, climbing up into the loft.

Matt looked up and met the gaze of April's father, Pastor Andrew Young, and her mother, Theresa. "I'm going to go talk to her," he said simply before setting down his bags and going after her.

Theresa looked up at her husband when he turned to her. "You would think that those two would stop running in circles around each other and declare their feelings, but no, she has to be so stubborn, just like me," Andrew said softly.

"She's stubborn, sure, Andrew, but I don't think that she gets it from you. She's been known to have your strong abilities to hold in her emotions, but I think she gets the hard-headedness from me," Theresa tells him as she kissed him softly.

Over at the barn, Matt walked cautiously up behind the brunette he had come to care very much about in the longtime friendship they'd had since they started school. "April, you know that you can't stay mad at me forever," he tells her as he sits down next to her, putting his arm cautiously over her shaking shoulders.

"Yes, I can, Matthew Donovan. You promised me that you wouldn't sign up for the Marines, just so you can die over there," she sobs out, her head shifting until it was cradled into his neck.

Matt hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head. "Is that what this is about? You're afraid that I'm going to die over there?"

"That's exactly what this is about," she replied, sobbing harder. "Do you realize how many men died yesterday when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor? I don't want the same thing to happen to you." She sniffed. "This is a stupid war. Why did it have to start in the first place? All it's doing is tearing families apart day after day."

"Would it make you feel better if I promised that I'll stay alive?" There was a hopeful tone to Matt's voice as he asked that question.

"I suppose," April said. "But, how do I know you're not going to break your promise?" She stepped back and looked at his uniform. "You already broke one promise."

"I'll keep this one," Matt said. "April, I promise you that I'll come back in one piece. Once this damn war is over, you'll see me again. It's going to take more than bullets from some lousy Krauts or Japanese to bring me down. I'm tougher than you think I am." He lifted her chin. "Will you promise me something as well?"

April sniffed again. "Okay."

"Promise me that you won't give up on me, no matter what happens."

April forced a smile. "All right, I promise."

Matt smiled back. "That's my girl. I knew I'd get you to smile for me."

"You're the only one I enjoy smiling for," she tells him softly, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek.

Leaning down, Matt pressed his lips to hers, holding himself back until he felt her hands grab a hold of his hair and bring him back for more, kissing her passionately and moaning as his tongue collided with hers. He finally lifted his head after a few minutes and let his forehead rest against hers. "I love you, April Young," he whispered before standing up and holding his hand out to her. "And I'm going to show you how much, when I return."

"I'll hold you to that, Matthew Donovan," she replied softly as she accepted his hand, standing up to embrace him.

**Crawford House – That Same Moment**…

Zach Salvatore seemed nervous as he approached the house his girlfriend, Jules Crawford, lived in. He had signed up around the same time his cousin, Damon, did, mostly because he wanted not only to fight alongside him, but to see the world a little, even if parts of it were being blown up. When he got to the front door, he knocked and after a few minutes, Jules answered, smiling at him. "Zach, hi," she said. "I didn't know you were coming over." She noticed his uniform and her smile faded. "Oh no, tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

Zach nodded. "I did, Jules. I signed up for the army, and Damon and I are going off to war together."

"Must you always do what your cousin does?" Jules said. "You know that you can't compete with him."

"I'm not competing with him, Jules," Zach said. "Besides, Stefan's too young and Aunt Elizabetta would be hysterical if he went off, so since I'm close to Damon's age, it's fallen to me to go."

Jules fumed and slapped him. "You idiot, you don't have to do this! Don't you realize what you're doing by going over there, and that there's a good chance that you may not survive?"

Zach recoiled from her slap and firmly locked her arms behind her back with his hands. "I understand the risks, Jules, and I know that you're not exactly thrilled that I'm leaving, but you forget that I'm a Salvatore, and the Salvatore guys are fighters as well as survivors. There's nothing we can't overcome." Not giving her a chance to reply, he pulled her to him and kissed her. "I love you, Jules, and I will come back. Damon will look after me, like he always does, and I'll be back."

Jules didn't know what to say to that, but decided that it would be pointless to say anything, so she just leaned in and kissed him back. As angry as she was that he was leaving her, she had to have faith that he'd be in good hands and that he'd return to her, just like he had promised.

She pulled him backward with her into the house. "Make love to me," she whispered against his lips, tugging at the brass buttons of his new uniform until she had freed them one by one. Once the jacket was open, Jules pushed it off his shoulders until it was on the ground by their feet.

Zach groaned and turned her in his arms until her back was to his front, rubbing his member against her backside as his hands spanned the width of her waist. "I'm glad that you asked that, Julianne, because I'm going to make love to you until you can't even remember your own name," he whispered in her ear and she squirmed against his firm hold on her waist.

That being said, Zach threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, where he deposited her gently onto the bed, following after her, kissing her roughly as he undid the buttons on her dress, his fingers making contact with her breasts. Jules let out a muffled scream against his lips as she undid his tie and shirt, throwing them to the floor. By the time she had gotten his tie and shirt removed, Zach had gotten the last button on her dress open and threw it on the floor along with his discarded tie and shirt before undoing the clasps on her bra and caressing her breasts before leaning down and kissing them.

Jules arched her back as she let out a scream of pleasure. Shit, Zach was a natural when it came to sex. Then again, he was a Salvatore, and from what she understood about the family, they were lovers as well as fighters and survivors. Once she was calmer, she reached down to his belt, loosening it and then opening the button on his pants, pulling them down as soon as she got the zipper undone.

Zach then pulled her panties off and helped her remove his boxers before he spread her legs apart and driving himself into her, groaning as he felt her wet, hot heat. Jules wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt him begin to thrust, gyrating in time with his movements, keeping in sync with him, afraid that if she stopped, she'd lose him.

Later, she opened her eyes to find her bed empty and she pulled the pillow he had lain on closer to her, keeping her sobs muffled as she cried. Once the tears had dried, she decided to go see her friends at the boardinghouse. She knew Elizabetta would be glad to take her in and she'd keep an eye on Stefan whenever possible. When Zach's aunt answered the door, she saw the red eyes that Jules bore and stepped back to let her inside before pulling her into a gentle hug. "They will come back to us, child, don't you worry," she said softly to Jules as she moved her hand comfortingly up and down Jules' back.

Elena, who had been crying upstairs for the past hour since Damon left, came downstairs and saw Jules with Elizabetta. She didn't have to guess why she was there because she already knew: Zach was gone. She approached them and said softly, "Hi, Jules."

Jules pulled back and smiled through her tears at Elena. "Hi, Elena," she replied back. All three women turned when they heard the knock on the door and Jules moved over to answer it, seeing Pastor Young's daughter April on the other side.

Elena put her arm around April's shoulders and they went to sit in the dining room together, where April accepted the tissue her friend handed her. "He's gone, Lena, and he finally confessed his feelings for me," she tells the other brunette as she blows her nose. "But I didn't get a chance to respond before he was gone."

Elena smiled. "That's great, April. I knew you'd tell him eventually." She sighed. "I miss Damon already. I wish he didn't have to leave."

April sniffed and looked at her friend, reaching over and clasping her hand and squeezing it gently. "He'll be back. We just have to pray each and every day for everyone's safe return," the curly haired brunette said as she blew her nose into another tissue that Elena handed her.

Elena nodded. "I know, and I'm definitely going to pray for him." She showed her the scarf she took from Damon's closet. "I'm keeping this with me and I'll think of him when I look at it. I gave him my locket so that he can think of me. That way, we'll never be alone."

**Author's Note:** We hope that you enjoyed this next collaboration and that you'll come back for Chapter 2 of it when we have it written and posted! Make sure you leave reviews for us, because they are love!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Matt & April, Damon & Elena and Zach & Jules all say goodbye in their own ways. Matt and April share their first kiss and he declares his love for her. Elena gives Damon her locket while she keeps his scarf and Zach makes love to Jules before he leaves._**

**Authors' Notes:** I hope that y'all enjoyed the first chapter of mine and Erin's new collaboration, because here we come with more!

**Chapter Two**

**Saltzman House, Mystic Falls, Virginia – December 9, 1941**

Jennifer "Jenna" Sommers Saltzman had always thought that she and Alaric would be the forever kind of couple that spent the rest of their lives together, but that was until she found him in bed with her best friend, Isobel Fleming. Now, she rocked the cradle that their daughter Hannah was fussing in, ignoring the pounding on the front door. "Jenna, you can't ignore me forever. I really need to talk to you. It's important," her ex-husband called out through the door.

Jenna rolled her eyes at that. What the hell could he possibly want to tell her that she didn't already hear? Deciding to at least humor him, she picked up Hannah and went to the door, opened it with one hand and let him in.

"All right, Ric," she said. "You said this was important, so go ahead and tell me what it is you want to say. But, it better not be about Isobel, because you know damn well how I feel about that tramp."

"I'm not here about Isobel," Alaric tells her before running his hand down his tired, ragged face, which Jenna noticed now as she looked at him. "I'm here because I don't know if this war will separate us for good or bring us back together as a family; because I hope that it does the latter, Jenna. I want to be with you again, I do. I realize that doing what I did was a mistake and I promise that I won't do it again."

His wife stopped his speech, shifting Hannah in her arms. "When you say war, are you saying that you have signed up to go…over there?" she asked in soft shock and he nodded in response.

"Yes, Jenna, I have," Alaric said. "I'm doing this for you." He looked at Hannah. "More importantly, I'm doing this for Hannah. I love both of you so damn much and I will do whatever it takes to get you back."

Jenna watched him as he spoke, not sure what to make of it. He sounded so determined, so sincere, and it made her regret her decision to throw him out. "Ric, you don't have to do this to get me to forgive you. I can do that with you here."

"I've already made up my mind, Jenna," Alaric said. "I'm going off to war, as have several others from this town. They all have their reasons for going into this war. Some are motivated by the loss of the men in Pearl Harbor; others are just looking to get out and see the world; well, what's left of it, anyway." He sighed. "Jenna, leaving you like this is hard for me, and I'm sure it's hard for you. But, I want you to know that I'm going to come back to you. It may be a few years, but I promise that when all is said and done, we'll be together again, like we wanted to be."

Jenna wanted to say something, but found that words were unnecessary. Instead, she grabbed the back of Alaric's head with her hand and pulled him to her in a deep, passionate kiss. Alaric returned the kiss without hesitation and moaned against her mouth as his tongue collided with hers. Their moment was interrupted by Hannah's little cries of protest. Alaric looked down at his daughter again and carefully took her out of Jenna's arms, cradling her as he kissed her little cheek. "Daddy loves you so much, Hannah," he said softly. "I'll think about you and Mommy the whole time I'm away." He looked at Jenna. "I want you to look after Mommy, okay? Be a good girl."

With a final kiss to Jenna's lips, Alaric disappeared back through the door from which he'd come into. Once he was gone, Jenna bounced Hannah a little bit, feeling the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. "Daddy loves us, doesn't he? He wouldn't choose that terrible, evil woman over us," she said in a soft murmur against the skin of her daughter's forehead. "He chose us, Hannah."

**Donovan House – That Same Moment**

Victoria "Vicki" Donovan Talbot rested gentle hands on her expanding belly. She looked up when her husband Alexander "Zane" Talbot came into the room, dressed impeccably sexy in his uniform. "I'm going to miss you, you know," she said softly.

He came over and knelt next to her. "I know you will. And I'm sorry that I won't be here to witness Riley arrive into the world," he tells her as he leans over and kisses her belly over the fabric of her dress.

"But Grandma will make sure to take lots of pictures," Kelly Donovan's voice said in a sing-song tone as she came into the room, hearing the soft conversation between her daughter and son in law.

Zane smiled at his mother in law. "Thank you, Kelly. I'd definitely want to see pictures of my son while I'm over there."

"Mom will remember to take lots then," Vicki said with a smile as she pulled her husband closer to her, kissing him softly. "She will take some of me as well, so you can have something to remember me by."

Kelly smiled as she watched her daughter and son-in-law. "Oh, don't worry, the pictures will come, one way or the other." She sighed. "Now, Zane, if you see Matt over there, I want you to protect him for me, okay? I don't want anything to happen to my son. He may be fighting for his country, but he still needs someone to watch his back."

"I'll be sure to do that, Kelly," Zane said. "Though, I'm pretty sure he can handle himself just fine."

"I agree with Mom, Zane," Vicki said. "Matt needs someone to watch out for him, and I'm not just saying that because he's my brother."

Zane sighed, knowing he was outnumbered. "You don't have to twist my arm. I said I'd watch out for him and I will."

Kelly nodded. "Good, just making sure."

**Lockwood Mansion**

"You better remember to come back to us, cousin," Adrianna Lockwood scolded her cousin Tyler as she smoothed out the jacket of his uniform.

Tyler playfully glared at Adrianna. "I'll come back, Ade. There's nothing a Lockwood can't endure. This war is no exception."

"I hope you're right about that," Adrianna said. "Otherwise, Aunt Carol and Uncle Richard are going to be devastated because their only son went and got himself killed because he was full of himself."

He leaned in and affectionately kissed her forehead. "I'm always right, Ade, and I'm going to prove it to everyone, especially to Matt Donovan," he tells her softly. He and Matt Donovan had both come to care for April, but Tyler took a step back, proving that he was the bigger man so his best friend could be with April, even though the two of them were still holding each other at arm's length.

"Why must you always compete with Matt? You know that you'll never earn the way into April's good graces that way," Adrianna scolded as she adjusted his tie then fixed his crooked hat.

"April deserves nothing but the best," Tyler said. "Matt can try, but I doubt he can be what she needs."

"Oh? And you think you are? Tyler, if you do that to your own best friend, I'll never forgive you. I love you, but April shouldn't be the reason you two end your friendship," Adrianna tells him.

"Adrianna, April has always considered him a friend. She wouldn't know what hit her," Tyler replied with a smirk on his face. He turned when his mother came into the room, followed immediately by the boy that Adrianna was interested in, Tyler's father and his Uncle Mason, Adrianna's father.

Carol Lockwood tried to hold back her tears as she went over to her son and hugged him. "My brave little boy, going off to war," she said. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I promise I'll be back, Mom," Tyler told her as he hugged her back. Carol nodded as she stepped back.

"You just make sure that you take care of Dean as well. I don't want either of you getting killed on the battle-front," Carol said.

"We'll be back before you know it, Mrs. Lockwood," Dean said in his sexy Southern drawl and Adrianna smiled as she kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth.

Richard nodded. "We want you boys back in one piece. God knows the Lockwood's have been struck by tragedy far too many times already."

"We'll be back, Dad, don't worry. And don't you worry either, Mom," Tyler said before putting an arm onto Dean's shoulder. "Come on, lover boy, you'll be back for her. Say goodbye, Adrianna."

"Goodbye, Dean, and goodbye, Tyler, stay safe out there," his blonde cousin did as instructed, kissing her boyfriend one more time as her cousin pulled him out the front door. She ran to the window to watch them walk down the pathway until they were out of sight, collapsing into her father's embrace when it came moments later.

Mason smiled as he held his daughter close. He had no doubt in his mind that Tyler and Dean would return safely, since they were strong young men who would take on anything. "He'll be back, Adrianna," he said softly into his daughter's hair.

Before she could respond, a smaller voice interrupted them. "Mommy, Mommy, where is Daddy going?" the voice asked and Adrianna turned to find her and Dean's little girl, Cassandra.

Adrianna knelt down in front of her little girl. "Daddy's going to fight some bad men, sweetie."

"When will he be back?"

"When the bad men are beaten," Adrianna replied.

Mason scooped his granddaughter into his arms, tickling her. "Your Momma is right. Daddy will be back once the bad men are beaten or have given up," he tells Cassandra.

She nodded, hugging Mason around his neck as he gave her a raspberry on the cheek. "I love you, Papaw," she tells him.

Mason smiled. "I love you too, Cassie."

**Two Days Later – Salvatore Boardinghouse**

Carol walked with Adrianna up to the boarding house, Cassandra between them, holding both of their hands. "Are you sure you want to do this, Adrianna?" Carol asked her niece.

"I said that I'd wait for him, but he'll know where to find me," Adrianna replied.

Stefan Salvatore heard a knock at the door and when he answered it, he saw Adrianna, along with Cassandra and Carol. "Mrs. Lockwood? What are you doing here?"

"My niece and her daughter want to stay here while Tyler and Dean are gone."

He nodded then called over his shoulder, "Mom, you've got some new customers!"

"I'm coming, sweetheart!" she called back. She was helping Elena and April with some new recipes so that they could learn to be more active around the house rather than just outside.

Elizabetta came to the door and smiled at Adrianna. "Adrianna, you and your little girl are more than welcome here. There's plenty of room here."

Adrianna nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore."

The dark-haired woman nodded then guided her inside, taking Cassandra out of her arms. "You are going to have so much fun here, Miss Cassandra! There are all kinds of adventures that you can get into and then you can tell your Daddy all about them when he comes home," she told the 2 year old.

"For now, I think you should go upstairs with Mommy so we can rest for a little bit," Adrianna said.

Elizabetta nodded. "Of course," she said then nodded at Stefan. "Stefan, honey, could you take Adrianna and Cassandra upstairs and show them where they'll be staying?"

Stefan nodded as he picked up the bags. "Sure." He looked at Adrianna and nodded toward the stairs. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Adrianna nodded then took Cassandra back from Elizabetta and rubbed her back as she curled up into her shoulder. Once they were all out of sight, Carol beamed at Elizabetta. "You have raised such good boys, Elizabetta. They have such impeccable manners," she told the boardinghouse owner.

"Unlike their father," Elizabetta said with a heavy sigh. She hated the way that Guiseppe had walked out on their family early on in the boys' lives, but she didn't care. She had picked herself up, dusted herself off and became the mother _and_ father that the boys needed.

Carol nodded. "You managed to survive in spite of Guiseppe leaving. Your strength gave them strength." She placed a gentle hand on Elizabetta's shoulder. "Damon will be back. Zach will too."

Elizabetta nodded as well. "Thank god I still have Stefan. I'd be devastated if I lost him. I know he wanted to go with his brother and cousin, but its better this way."

"Elizabetta, we need help!" Elena's voice called from the kitchen.

Elizabetta turned to Carol. "That's my cue, I'm afraid," she said to the blonde woman, who nodded and left the boardinghouse.

Once Carol left, Elizabetta went to the kitchen to see what Elena and April needed help with, a smile on her face as she thought about Adrianna and Cassandra. It had been quite a while since there were children in the house, and it would be good to hear the sound of a child's laughter echoing through the halls.

**Author's Note:** Hmm, not very many reviews…I hope I don't lose my readers, because I love getting feedback on my stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Tyler and Dean leave and Adrianna and Cassandra go to the Salvatore boarding house._**

**Authors' Notes:** I hope that y'all enjoyed the first chapter of mine and Erin's new collaboration, because here we come with more!

**Chapter Three**

**Downtown Mystic Falls – Later That Day**…

Katherine Gilbert was heading toward the general store to get some food with her mother, Miranda. It had been the two of them since her father, Grayson, had gone off because they needed doctors in the military hospital and her twin sister, Elena, had chosen to stay at the Salvatore boardinghouse while Damon was gone. While the two women were walking, they saw a taxi cab pull up in the square and three passengers stepping out. Katherine's breath caught in her throat at the sight of one of the men. He was definitely handsome, she'd give him that. Even though she was seeing him for the first time, she felt like she had seen him before, in a dream perhaps. "Katherine, don't stare," her mother said. "It's not polite."

"I can't help it," she replied. "He's just so…handsome."

"You still shouldn't stare," Miranda said. "He might not like it."

Katherine said nothing else after that and followed her mother into the store. Little did she realize that man she had been looking at was looking at her as well and apparently liked what he saw, because a smile appeared on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by the other man, who playfully waves his hand in front of his brother's face, snapping the man out of his daze and he glared at the other man. "Elijah, are you in there? You're staring into space brother."

The man, named Elijah, gave his brother a stern look. "For your information, Niklaus, I was looking at a young lady who was heading into the store with her mother."

The blonde girl smiled for the first time since they arrived. "We haven't even been in town five minutes and Elijah already fancies someone. Usually, we're in town at least a day before that happens. This must be a new record for him."

Elijah was barely even listening to them. He was thinking about the young lady he had seen.

**Later That Night – The Town Square**…

The full moon shined overhead as Katherine walked in circles around the square. Miranda had been okay with her walking around in town, but as long as she remembered to come straight home if she was in danger. She was just passing the bench when she heard a tree branch snap nearby and her senses were on high alert as she whirled around but not finding anyone in sight. "It isn't safe, you know," a voice said and Katherine whirled once again to find the source of the voice, only to find no one was there.

"This isn't funny!" she shrieked quietly before she felt herself embraced from behind.

Elijah carefully held Katherine against him, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, closing his eyes. He heard her hyperventilating as he continued to sniff the curls. "Shhh, it's okay, I won't hurt you. I saw you looking at me earlier and I wanted to see you again."

"You…you saw me looking at you?" Katherine felt her cheeks burn as she asked that question.

"Yes," he whispered into her hair. "And I liked what I saw. You're beautiful. What is your name, so that I may remember it as I sleep?"

Katherine shivered as she heard him whisper against her hair. "Katherine. Katherine Gilbert. What's your name, as long as we're introducing ourselves?"

"My name, angel, is Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson."

Katherine shivered again as she heard his name, as well as him calling her angel. No one else but her father had ever called her that in her life, and to hear this man, this man with the heavenly accent in his voice, was calling her that, and, in spite of herself, she liked it. She carefully turned around and looked into his eyes. As soon as they were facing each other, Elijah gently caressed her cheek with his hand as he looked down at her. "You're even more beautiful up close than you were from a distance," he said. "Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?" Katherine never got to answer him because she then felt his lips capture hers in a kiss that was soft and passionate. With a soft moan, she returned the kiss and shivered yet again at the feel of it. She had never been kissed before and to be kissed by this handsome stranger she only just met was everything she ever dreamed of and perhaps much more. They broke the kiss a few minutes later and looked at each other again. When he didn't hear her say anything, Elijah said, "Your silence is deafening, love. I must know what you're thinking."

"Honestly?" Katherine said. "There are so many thoughts going through my mind that I can't zero in on just one. But, if you must know, I'm thinking about how wonderful that kiss was. I've never been kissed before, and I'm sort of jealous of my sister because she got kissed before I did. Though, at the same time, I feel bad because the man she loves is off fighting in this awful war."

"That is why we are here. We are on the opposite side, but Father and his new bride Eleanor thought it would be nice for a new change of scenery," Elijah tells her. "She is expected to deliver our stepsiblings any day now, and she didn't want to do it in that dreadful place."

"When you say stepsiblings, are you talking as in more than one?" Katherine asked, shocked at this.

Elijah nodded. "Yes. She's having twins, a boy and a girl. She couldn't bear to give birth to them in a place torn apart by war and destruction."

"Well, you couldn't have chosen a better place," Katherine said. "Mystic Falls is just about the safest place in the world to raise a family. My parents raised me, my sister and my brother here, and I was hoping to raise a family of my own here one day."

**The Next Day**…

Caroline Forbes was walking around the same square that her friend had been in and plopped down onto a bench smack-dab in the middle. She didn't know that a pair of greenish-blue eyes was watching her from where they stood in the local restaurant, the Mystic Grill, operated currently by the Donovan family.

Niklaus Mikaelson observed the blonde from his place at the window. She was no doubt a beauty and, after hearing about how Elijah met Katherine in the square, he wanted to experience the exact same thing. He waited until she got up from the bench before he exited the restaurant and followed after her and making sure to keep as much a distance between them as possible so as not to alert her to his presence too soon.

As she walked through the square, Caroline could've sworn that someone was following her and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw no one. That was weird, how could someone be there one minute and then vanish the next? Shrugging her shoulders, she walked on. Once she was facing front again, Niklaus pursued her once again. There was no way he'd let her get away from him, not when he found her so beguiling. Why should Elijah be the lucky one? He was a man too, wasn't he?

Caroline then felt like she was being followed again and turned around, finding no one again. "Whoever this is, I'd appreciate it if you stopped following me," she said. "It's not funny!"

No sooner did she say that than she faced forward in time to bump into a hard chest. She nearly fell, but a hand grabbed hers and pulled her up. "Be careful, love. Wouldn't want you getting that beautiful dress of yours all dirty, now would you?"

Caroline blinked. "Who are you?"

"I am Niklaus Mikaelson, but you may call me Klaus, or Nik, whichever you're comfortable with. My apologies for startling you, but I just had to meet you."

"Really?" Caroline said. "Well, I see you've achieved your goal." She sighed. "I'm Caroline, by the way. Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you, Klaus." She honestly couldn't decide which she found more intriguing about him: his accent, his name or his eyes. Of course, it probably didn't matter, because they were all intriguing. "I've never seen you around here before."

"My family just got into town yesterday," Klaus said. "You see, my stepmother is due to have twins any time now, and because she didn't want to have them in a place ravaged by war, we decided it was best that we got out while the getting was good."

"Your stepmother was right in choosing Mystic Falls," Caroline said. "I don't have any siblings myself but all of my other friends do, well, except for Alexia. She is an only child like I am."

Klaus chuckled. "My brother Kol might find Alexia to be a beautiful name, if he hasn't already met her," he said, the smile lighting up his face.

Caroline couldn't help but smile herself when she saw Klaus smiling at her, since it was very contagious. "Well, if he hasn't, I'm sure he will eventually, and I'm sure he'll like her the minute they do meet."

Klaus smiled again, squeezing her hand, remembering that he was still holding it. "I suppose you're right." He then brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it and earning him a giggle from her. "You have a beautiful giggle, Caroline."

"I do?"

Klaus nodded. "Indeed." He got an idea. "I was just going to have something to eat at the Mystic Grill. Would you like to join me?"

Caroline smiled. "I'd love to."

Squeezing her hand again, Klaus then led her back toward the Grill, stealing glances at her as they walked. Eleanor was definitely right in choosing Mystic Falls. If she hadn't, he might never have met the lovely Caroline Forbes.

**A Few Days Later – Mystic Grill**…

Sage O'Reilly screamed in frustration as her hands clutched her siren-red hair. She liked working for Kelly Donovan, really she did, but sometimes the woman drove her up the wall! If it hadn't been for Sage's father encouraging her to work outside of the home, the redhead never would have gone to Kelly and asked for a job. "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the owner of this lovely restaurant?" a soft British accent asked her and Sage looked up into an absolutely beautiful pair of brown eyes.

"Um, she is in the back," she stuttered out while losing herself in the chocolate orbs in front of her, before turning her gaze away and pointing to the back, just past the bar. "Go that way, and the door that says 'OFFICE', that's where you can find Mrs. Donovan."

The young man that owned the accent smiled at her. "Thank you, love, I appreciate it. By the way, my name is Finn, Finn Mikaelson. What's your name?"

"I'm Sage, Sage O'Reilly," she replied with a shy smile.

Finn smiled again. "Sage, now that's a pretty name. No, wait, scratch that, it's a beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman."

Sage giggled, her face turning almost as red as her hair. "Umm, thank you."

"You're welcome," Finn said. "I guess I'd better go find Mrs. Donovan then." He took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "It was lovely meeting you, Sage. Perhaps we can get even more acquainted very soon."

Sage couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, so she just nodded and after Finn kissed her knuckles one more time, walked away to find Kelly's office. Sage couldn't help but watch him as he left. He was certainly handsome, she'd give him that, and that accent of his was so sweet that she practically melted while listening to it. She wondered what he wanted to see Kelly about. If it was about a job, then that would mean that they'd be working together, which would make things even better. Whatever the reason, Sage had a feeling that this was going to be a good day.

**In the Office**…

"Mrs. Donovan, thank you again for considering me for this job," Finn said as he shook the older woman's hand before leaving her office. To his surprise, the beautiful redhead was waiting there outside the office.

"Did you get the bartender's job?" Sage asked with a soft, enthusiastic smile while she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

Finn picked her up gently then spun her around in a circle. "I got the job," he confirmed with an excited smile.

Sage giggled as Finn spun her around. "Oh, Finn, that's great! I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy too," he replied, setting her down but still holding her in his arms. "You know what this means, don't you? I'll get to see you every day, which is fine by me because I'd like to get to know you better."

"The feeling is definitely mutual," Sage said. "You know, my shift ends in another five minutes. Maybe we can go somewhere and talk?"

Finn nodded. "That sounds good to me." He released her from his embrace, even though he didn't want to because he wanted to hold her forever. "Go on and finish your shift, love. I'll wait for you."

Sage smiled and walked away, squealing excitedly.

**Mystic Falls General Store – That Same Moment**…

Rebekah Mikaelson walked into the store and searched around for the items that Eleanor had sent her to get because Mikael, the protective husband that he was, didn't want her to be on her feet too long. Being the dutiful stepdaughter that she was, Rebekah agreed to go shopping. While she was looking around, she caught sight of a rather handsome boy with dark blonde hair and green eyes. The sight of him made her heart race and, licking her lips, she toyed with the notion of going over and introducing herself. Even though that wasn't what she had gone to the store to do, when would she ever get the chance to do something like this again? She walked over to where the boy was and stood beside him, not looking at him as she said, "See anything you like?"

The boy looked at her and smiled. "I think I just did." He raised an eyebrow. "Were you following me?"

"No," she replied. "I just…happened to see you as I was shopping for my stepmother. She's close to giving birth to twins and my father doesn't want her on her feet, so I agreed to go shopping for her." She cleared her throat. "By the way, I'm Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson. What's your name?"

The boy smiled again, obviously liking the sound of her soft British accent. "It's nice to mee you, Rebekah. I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. I'm here for the same reason. Well, not entirely the same reason because my mother isn't having twins, but she's looking to fix her famous lasagna with tomato and basil and she's running low on tomatoes, as well as a few other items.

"She must be fortunate to have a son as loyal as you."

"Yeah," Stefan said. "My brother and cousin are off fighting in the war. I wanted to go, but she insisted that I stay. She runs a boardinghouse and I've been helping her make sure the customers are comfortable and have what they need."

Rebekah nodded. "You're a good son, to do all of that for her," she said before leaning over to kiss him softly on the cheek then turning on her heel to resume shopping for Eleanor.

Stefan watched Rebekah as she walked away, another smile appearing on his face. Even though he just met her, he already liked her. He especially liked how her golden blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and the way her dress seemed to move along with the rest of her as she walked. He had seen the way Damon and Zach were with Elena and Jules, and he wondered when he'd ever feel the way they felt around the women they loved. Perhaps this was the chance he had been hoping for. Once he had gotten the tomatoes for Elizabetta's lasagna, he secretly followed Rebekah as she went about her task. She pretended not to notice him, but she knew he was there, catching herself giggling. She kept up the act until they got to the cashier, where she turned to face him. "Don't think I didn't see what you were doing, Stefan."

"What? What was I doing?" Stefan tried to be innocent, even though he knew she could see right through him.

"Oh, don't play innocent. You were following me like a little lost puppy," Rebekah said. "It was quite funny, really, even though I pretended not to notice you." She smiled. "I like a boy who isn't afraid to pursue a girl. It shows that he's determined. Father pursued Eleanor in the same way, and it was so adorable the way he would always send her little love notes to tell her that he was thinking of her. He'd even open doors for her when they were out together."

Stefan smiled. "Your father sounds like quite the romantic. Your stepmother is lucky to have him."

"She is," Rebekah said as she paid for her purchases. "Eleanor makes him happy, and that's what really matters." She took the bag that her items were in. "It was lovely meeting you, Stefan. Maybe I'll see around some time."

She kissed his cheek again before she turned on her heel again and left the store. Stefan watched her leave and then paid for his purchases. He couldn't wait to write to Damon and tell him about the girl he had met.

**A Few Days Later**…

Sage fluffed out her red hair, turning this way and that and debating on whether to wear it up or down, finally deciding on letting it go free just to get Finn's reaction to it. She heard the doorbell ring in the apartment she was sharing with her cousin, Alexia Branson, and suddenly felt the butterflies forming in her stomach. "This is it," she said in a soft murmur to herself as she left her bedroom and went to answer the door. At first, she was startled because she didn't see Finn and got really worried but then the flowers appeared in front of her face, and she put her face in her hands, beginning to giggle as more of him appeared until he was all there. "They're beautiful, but I got scared when you weren't there for a second."

"I do apologize, but I am glad that you like the flowers," he said with a smile. He walked inside with her and rocked from heel to toe on his feet while she went to put the flowers in a vase and water.

Sage put the flowers in a vase and returned to see Finn waiting for her. She smiled at him and found hard to believe that just a few short days earlier, he had walked into the Mystic Grill and into her life. But, he was here and she enjoyed seeing him work his magic behind the bar. He really knew how to appeal to the people, especially Sage.

Finn saw her walk back in and the first thing he noticed was her hair. "Your hair looks beautiful like that, Sage. You should wear your hair loose more often."

"Really?" Sage said. "I was debating about how to wear it, mostly because I wasn't sure how you'd like it." She shrugged. "But, I guess if you like a woman who wears her hair loose then…"

She never got to finish because she felt Finn's lips capture hers in a soft kiss. Sage was a bit shocked at first, but returned the kiss the second the initial shock wore off. She didn't know if he was kissing her to shut her up or kissing her and meaning it. She waited until they broke the kiss after a few minutes to ask him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Finn looked puzzled, mostly because he wasn't expecting a question like that.

"No, you did nothing wrong," she replied. "I just wanted to know why you kissed me; that was all. I didn't know whether you did it to shut me up because I have a tendency to talk too much, or you did it and meant it."

Finn nodded then and smiled. "It was the latter, Sage. I kissed you and meant it. I didn't do it to shut you up. I like hearing your voice; it's like an angel singing. I can assure you, I would never kiss you to make you stop talking. I'll always kiss you and mean it."

"Well, in that case," Sage said, pulling him closer by his tie to kiss him passionately, moving backward out of the living room and toward her bedroom, where she stripped him free of his tie, placing it around the knob of her door before shutting and locking it. She was letting all of her inhibitions go tonight, with a man that had a sexy accent.

Finn licked his lips as he watched what Sage was doing. She was quite a naughty girl, this Sage O'Reilly, and something told him that he was going to enjoy making her first time special. Sage returned to him and kissed him as passionately as she did before. Finn turned her back to him once he parted their lips, lowering his hands to the buttons in the middle of her dress, licking his lips as each button exposed a little more skin to his sight and touch. Once it was in a pool on the floor, he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, where he deposited her gently on the mattress, following her onto it and taking off his jacket and shirt, throwing them on the floor next to her discarded dress. Sage smiled as she reached behind her to undo the clasps of her bra and pulled Finn down to kiss him, moaning against his mouth as she felt his hands roaming down her small body, pulling down her panties and stockings. Sage pulled away momentarily to whisper against his lips, "Make love to me, Finn. Work your magic on me."

Finn smiled against her lips. "Your wish is my command, love."

That being said, he gently took her hands and moved them to his belt, which she loosened before going for the button and zipper of his pants, pulling them and his underwear off before grabbing his member and guiding it into her core, groaning at the feel of him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust gently at first then picked up speed, his hands digging into her thighs as they locked further around his waist before lifting to cup her breasts in his hands and Sage moaned as his soft, callused fingers pinched her nipples and she claimed his mouth in a kiss, moaning again when their tongues collided.

Sage felt herself getting close to the edge and pulled away from his lips, arching her back and letting out a scream of pleasure, Finn letting out a scream of his own half a beat later. He collapsed onto her before rolling onto his back. "Well," he started to say. "That was amazing."

Finn looked over at her as she giggled, pulling her close to him before rolling onto his side and rolling her until her back was to his front, kissing her bare shoulder as he pulled the sheets on her bed until he covered them both, tucking the sheets in under her arms before wrapping his arms around her waist. "That was definitely amazing," she agreed as she stretched her lithe body against him, turning her face to kiss the corner of his lips.

**USO Ball, Mystic Grill – That Same Moment**…

Klaus sat at a table, busily sketching in his sketch-book as he listened to the soft music from a band on stage. He had come here because Eleanor had gone into labor and he didn't want to be in the way. Of course, that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was that he had been hoping to see Caroline again, having been thinking about her since their encounter in the square. She was quite an amazing girl, and she had quite an effect on him. "Klaus, is that you?" Upon hearing that sweet, familiar voice behind him, Klaus turned around and saw Caroline standing there. She looked absolutely beautiful in the white dress she was wearing. Truth be told, she looked like an angel.

"Good evening, Caroline," he replied. "You look ravishing in that dress."

"Thank you," Caroline said. "So, what brings you here tonight?"

"My stepmother is having the babies tonight and I didn't want to be in the way," he told her.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that the only reason you're here? Or are you here for something else?"

"No, that's not the only reason I'm here," Klaus said. "I was hoping that I'd get to see you again. You've been on my mind a great deal since our meeting in the square."

"Is that so?" Caroline said. "Well, you're definitely in for a treat, because there's a reason I'm wearing this dress. I'm going to be singing tonight."

Klaus blinked. "You sing?"

Caroline nodded. "Mmhm. Hey, maybe I'll dedicate my song to you." Klaus was about to answer her when the band stopped playing and the audience started applauding, which Caroline took as her cue to go up to the stage. She placed her coat onto the chair next to Klaus so that no one sat next to him while she was up there and walked up to the stage as the emcee announced her. Once she got to the microphone, Caroline smiled at the people. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special young man in the audience tonight. You could say he's captured my heart without any effort at all. Klaus, this song is for you."

The band behind her began to play as Caroline took a breath and started singing "Embraceable You" by Billie Holliday:

**_Embrace me  
My sweet embraceable you  
Embrace me  
My irreplaceable you  
Just to look at you  
My heart grows tipsy in me  
You and you alone_**

_**Bring out the gypsy in me**_

_**I love all**_  
_**The many charms about you**_  
_**Above all**_  
_**I want my arms about you**_

_**Don't be naughty baby**_  
_**Come to me**_  
_**Come to me do**_  
_**My sweet embraceable you**_

_**I love all**_  
_**The many charms about you**_  
_**Above all**_  
_**I want my arms about you**_  
_**Don't be naughty baby**_  
_**Come to me**_  
_**Come to me do**_  
_**My sweet embraceable you**_

The audience burst into more applause as the song came to an end, and Caroline rejoined Klaus down at his table once again. "Well, Miss Forbes, I must say that I am quite impressed," he tells her with a smirk.

"Thank you," Caroline said, smiling at him as she signaled the bartender for a drink. "I also heard that your brother is going to be working here. Finn, I believe his name was; Kelly Donovan told me."

Klaus nodded. "News does travel fast, doesn't it? Finn told Father he had gotten the job only a few days ago."

Caroline smiled and when the drinks came, she took notice of the sketch-pad that Klaus had with him. "What's that?"

"This is the collection of my sketches," Klaus said. "I'm something of an artist. Art has been a passion of mine since I was a lad."

Caroline nodded and picked up the pad. "May I?" Getting an affirmative nod from Klaus, she looked through the book and was impressed by what she saw. Klaus hadn't been lying about an artist, since he had put so much detail into every piece. When she got to the most recent ones, she looked up at him. "I like the woman in the recent ones. She's beautiful."

Klaus smiled. "Of course she is. She's you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Klaus said. "Remember when I said that you had an effect on me. Well, you also inspired my latest pieces." He saw the blush appear on her face. "Don't be embarrassed, love."

"I'm not embarrassed," Caroline said. "Flattered, yes, but not embarrassed." She took a swig of her drink. "I also didn't expect to become the muse of an artist from across the sea."

**Author's Note 2:** Wow, ELEVEN PAGES! I am SO ending it here, before I go overboard. The next chapter will start a little more of the action for the war, as well as begin a familiar triangle. If y'all know what that triangle is, REVIEW! I like hearing from you!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Finn, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson siblings meet Sage, Katherine, Caroline and Stefan, and Sage & Finn make love for the first time._**

**Authors' Notes:** Here we are in the fourth chapter, and it's becoming a bumpy ride for a majority of our couples, but we're not to the end of the road for them all yet, no sir! We're just getting started!

**Chapter Four**

**USO Ball, Mystic Grill – Meanwhile**…

Alexia "Lexi" Branson always enjoyed seeing one of her friends perform for an audience, but she preferred to keep her talents on the dance floor. She was currently nursing a virgin cocktail at the bar, watching Caroline interact with the good-looking man with dark blonde curly locks of hair, startled out of her thoughts when a face appeared in front of her. "What do you want?" she snapped as she finished off her drink before lowering her legs onto the floor, but the hands that belonged to the face stopped her.

"You're not frightened of me, are you, sweetheart?" the voice belonging to the hands and the face asked her, and she felt a tingle dance down her spine at the soft British accent that came with it.

"I might be convinced otherwise, darling, if you're willing to pay for my next drink," she said with a smirk. "I'm Alexia, Alexia Branson. What's your name, handsome?"

"You may call me Kol, my full name is Kol Mikaelson, though," the accented voice replied while bringing Lexi's hand up to his lips to kiss the knuckles.

Lexi smiled as she felt his lips kissing her knuckles. "It's nice to meet you, Kol." She nodded toward the table where Caroline and Klaus were. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the guy my friend is talking to, would you?"

"I am," Kol said. "He's my brother. In fact, my other brother, Finn, got a job here a few days ago as a bartender."

"Interesting," Lexi said. "So, what brings you here tonight?"

"My stepmother is having our stepsiblings tonight and I didn't want to be a bother," Kol said. "Then, I saw your beautiful face and I just had to come over and say hello."

"I'm glad that you did," Lexi said with another smile. She liked this bold, fearless man who wasn't afraid of taking a challenge like her. Lexi signaled the bartender for another drink and was waiting for it when she heard one of her favorite songs begin to play. "Dance with me!"

The holidays were always her favorite time, so to hear "White Christmas" by Bing Crosby was just great for her, especially when she learned that her parents wouldn't be able to come home for the holidays.

Caroline looked over to see Lexi and Kol dancing, smiling at her friend before looking at Klaus, putting his sketch-pad down on the chair she had placed her coat. "Did you want to dance? I love this song too."

Klaus stood up, smiling as he took her hand, kissing the knuckles. "I'd love to."

Caroline laughed as he then led her out onto the dance floor, holding her close as they moved to the soothing melody. Klaus took a whiff of the perfume the blonde angel in his arms was wearing and smiled again. She smelled of peaches and lavender, two of the most beautiful fragrances in the world.

The door to the Grill opened and the remaining Mikaelson siblings came in with their dates Sage, Katherine and Stefan. Sage and Finn went to a private corner and did some heavy making-out while Katherine and Rebekah pulled Elijah and Stefan to the dance floor. Caroline nudged Klaus to show him and so did Lexi, to Kol. "I want to meet your family," they said in unison to their dance partners.

Klaus brought Caroline to where the other Mikaelson siblings were. "Caroline, I'd like to introduce you to Elijah, Kol and Rebekah."

"Alexia, these are my other siblings Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. Finn is over there with a lovely redhead," Kol said at the same time.

Lexi looked over, giggles containing her before she spoke up. "That redhead is my cousin, Sage O'Reilly," she told Kol, still smiling.

Sage pulled away from Finn and turned almost as red as her hair as she hid her face in his neck. "I think we've been interrupted," she said softly. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before pulling her over to where the rest of his siblings waited.

"Sage, these are my younger siblings," he said before pointing out each one. "That is Elijah, with the brunette; Niklaus is with the lovely blonde, Rebekah is the other lovely blonde with her date and Kol is the one with your cousin. Henrik is at home, or at the hospital with Father and Eleanor, most likely. He has to stay close to the adults at all times, and when we're not home, he's always with those two or Mother, who lives in another home here in Mystic Falls."

Sage nodded and smiled. "You have a lovely family, Finn."

"We have our moments, yes," Finn said. "We're fairly close, which is also why we left our old home."

"We should go to the hospital. I would like to meet your father and your stepmother," she suggested. He nodded before pulling her toward the coat rack at the front door of the Grill, where they put their coats on and left the Grill. They got into his truck, which was actually Mikael's, but Finn drove it more than anyone and Sage cuddled close to the eldest Mikaelson, stroking his thigh and kissing his neck. Finn kept his eyes on the road even though he knew what she was doing to him to distract him and got them to the hospital within fifteen minutes, pulling into a parking space then lowering her onto the seat and hovering over her.

"I know what you were trying to do to me, Irish Red," he said in a low growl before claiming her lips and moaning when their tongues collided.

"And what did you think I was doing?" she asked innocently when he lifted his head and she ran the tip of her finger over his bottom lip. Finn sucked on it, nipping a little with his teeth and Sage shivered at his tiny ministrations.

"You're trying to seduce me," Finn said. "And it's working."

Sage giggled as her hands lowered down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off over his shoulders. "Well, since I'm 'seducing' you, it's only fair that we try something new," she said in a soft murmur as she wiggled beneath him, lifting her dress straight off and he groaned at the sight of her bare to his gaze, mouth and hands.

"You are going to be the death of me, Sage O'Reilly," he growled again before crushing his mouth to hers, grunting his approval when he felt her unbuckle his belt and push his pants down to his ankles, giving his boxers the same attention. He thrust into her slowly then picked up speed, neither of them caring that they were making the truck rock beneath their weight. Since it was so late at night, they knew they wouldn't get caught – but it was soon to not be true, when they saw a light shining into the truck. Finn thought fast, using his shirt to cover her upper body when the police officer lowered the flashlight so they could see his face. "Can we help you, Officer?"

The police officer looked at the couple. "I saw the truck rocking and wanted to see what was going on."

Sage smiled. "My boyfriend and I were just celebrating, officer. You understand, don't you?"

He shrugged before nodding and moving on to his next rounds of patrol. Finn chuckled as he looked down at Sage. "You called me your boyfriend, love," he mentioned.

"Yeah, I feel like I have known you my entire life, so now, I can call you my boyfriend," she told him softly. He smiled then claimed her lips again and continued to thrust within her, grunting when he felt himself getting closer and moving faster within her until he emptied his seed deep within her core. Finn finally collapsed gently onto her and weakly kissed her lips.

"We should go inside before we get in even bigger trouble," he told her in a soft murmur as he stroked lazy circles over her thigh that was hooked around his waist.

Sage bit her lip. "You're right. I wanted to meet your father and stepmother."

He nodded and picked up his shirt, putting it back on and remembering to button it up correctly as he watched her dress as well. "You wore nothing underneath just to make sure I would only have to think about what wasn't underneath, didn't you?" he asked as he kissed her before climbing out of the truck with her right behind him.

Her mussed red hair nodded yes, the curls framing her face in all the right ways as she slid her hand into his while they walked up to the hospital's front doors. "Yes. Because there will be plenty more where that came from…later," she promised him as they continued down the hall until they reached the nurses' station.

"Name," the first nurse said as she gave Finn a flirty smile.

"Mikael and Eleanor Mikaelson," he told her, kissing Sage to reassure her when an angry look crossed into her eyes.

"Room 109," the nurse told him and he nodded before pulling Sage behind him to the room where his father and stepmother were.

Eleanor's bright but slightly weak smile greeted him first. "Hello, Eleanor," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where are Father and Henrik?"

"I sent them home for the night. They needed their rest, and although they both protested, I forced them to leave," she replied.

Finn nodded and smiled over at Sage. "Eleanor, I would like you to meet Sage O'Reilly. She's the waitress I met at the Mystic Grill," he told his stepmother. "Sage, this is my stepmother, Eleanor Hamilton Mikaelson."

"It's very nice to meet you, dear," Eleanor said with a smile.

"The feeling is mutual, Mrs. Mikaelson," Sage said, returning her smile.

Eleanor looked at Finn. "She's beautiful, Finn. I like her already. She's perfect for you."

Finn nodded. "I knew that the moment I met her. She's a fiery little Irish lass, that she is, and I enjoy her immensely."

Sage blushed some more, her face almost as red as her hair. "Finn, I think I'll just let you two have a few moments alone," she said softly before unlacing her fingers from his and quickly departing the room. She exited the hospital just as quickly, falling onto the cement asphalt and scraping her knees, but not really caring.

"SAGE, what is going on?" she heard Finn shouting after her, as he reached her side and scooped her up bridal style, carrying her over to a bench nearby and sitting down with her in his lap.

The redhead refused to look at him, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she hangs her head in shame. "If I tell you, I'd be breaking a promise," she whispered, but he heard her words and cupped her cheeks in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Sage, it's okay, you can tell me," he told her with a soft smile.

Sage sniffed. "It's my father. He…He wants me to marry a man I don't love. He made me promise that after the war, I would marry him. I wanted to refuse, but that bastard would hear none of it."

"We will get you out of that mess, my fiery Irish Rose," he told her as he kissed her softly. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in it as well.

**The Next Day**…

Finn approached the front office that he'd heard his father's voice in, Sage right behind him, holding and squeezing his hand in reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere. "Father," Finn greeted Mikael with a soft smile, and a head of dark curly blonde hair glanced up from some paperwork, grinning when he saw his eldest son coming into his office.

"Finnegan, it is so wonderful to see you," Mikael said as he departed his chair quickly and moving over to the couple to embrace Finn after he dropped Sage's hand briefly to hug his father back. When they pulled back, Mikael finally noticed Sage. "I am going to guess by the lovely redhead that this is not a social visit, though I am happy that you're here."

"Father, I want to get Ms. O'Reilly out of a marriage agreement. Can you make it happen?" Finn explained then asked his father as he linked his fingers through Sage's and squeezed her hand, giving her the same reassurance she'd given him earlier.

Mikael tapped his chin thoughtfully and then looked at his eldest son. "Do you love her?"

"I do, Father," Finn said. "That's why I want to help her. I don't want her marrying a man she doesn't love."

"I'll make it so that never happens, Finn," Mikael said. "Your father has connections with some pretty powerful people, so I can guarantee that you won't have to lose your young lady to someone else."

Sage sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. I appreciate this."

Mikael smiled at her. "Think nothing of it, my dear. And please, call me Mikael. Mr. Mikaelson makes me sound old."

Sage giggled. "Alright, Mikael it is," she agreed, smiling at Finn before another voice could be heard from the other room.

"Father, I cannot find my baseball bat!" the voice said before a boy with dark hair appeared in the doorway. "FINNEGAN, why didn't you tell me you were here?"

Finn ruffled his youngest brother's hair before pulling him into a headlock. "Because I was here to talk to Father about something important," he said, smiling at Sage as she began to laugh at how easy it was to see that he loved his family.

Sage smiled. "I take it this young man is Henrik?"

Finn nodded. "Indeed it is." He looked at Henrik. "Henrik, this is Sage. Sage, meet Henrik."

"Nice to meet you, Henrik," Sage said. "Your brother is a sweet guy."

**London, England – An Empty Warehouse**

Matt ducked to avoid the raindrops as he ran into an empty warehouse, where he knew he would have more privacy to write to April. He had lots to tell her and he didn't want all the other guys in his regiment to make fun of him for writing to his 'girl' back home. Sitting down on a bucket that he found and turning it over, he put his back up against the pillar as he thought of what to write. Finally, he began with:

**_Dearest April,  
It's raining here, and do you know what I'm imagining doing? Dancing with you close to me as we listen to the rain falling outside, the thunder echoing in the distance and the lightning streaking across the sky; that's what I see when I close my eyes. I want to hear or read what you see when you close your eyes in your responding letter, I'm curious about your thoughts._**

_**All my love,**_  
_**Matt**_

**London, England – That Same Moment**…

Damon walked into a church to escape the rain. He had passed a few that had been blown up, but the one he found was still intact. Once inside, he found a pew and slid into it. He reached into his pocket and took out Elena's locket, kissing it gently before taking out some paper to write her a letter, having promised to write her wherever he was.

**_My darling Elena,  
I hope this letter finds you well. As I listen to the rain outside the windows of the church I'm sitting in, it makes me remember our first kiss. We were watching the sunset on the roof of the boardinghouse. I took your hand and squeezed it, getting your attention before I brought my free hand up to your face and our lips met. It was the best moment of my life and I know it was yours too. I keep your locket with me and I think of you whenever I look at it. I love you so much, Elena, and I promise you that when I get back, I'm going to marry you. That way, we'll never be a part. Stay strong for me, cara mia, and we'll be together forever very soon._**

_**Yours always,**_  
_**Damon**_

P.S. I heard from Stefan that he met a girl named Rebekah. Has he told you about her? Anyway, I'm happy for him. I know that he's wanted what I have with you, and what Zach has with Jules. Maybe this will be the chance he's been hoping for.

**Thailand – Remote Unknown Location**

Zach ignored the pain that ricocheted up into his wounded leg as he sat down on the first thing he could find, which just happened to be a bucket with a piece of plywood attached to it, leaning back against the tree. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to protect his favorite cousin for much longer, not with the gaping wound that he had in his right leg. Pulling out a piece of paper he'd found during his trek, Zach began to write:

**_My precious gem,  
I hope this letter gets to you soon, because it might get there before I do. I was shot in the leg yesterday, and my platoon leader is probably going to send me home. I got separated from Damon and put into another regiment company, even though I'd demanded that they keep me with my cousin repeatedly; they still sent me to a different location, to Thailand. It's not that pretty here; it's completely depressing, but all I have to do is see your beautiful face shining at me and I know I'm at home in your arms._**

_**Thinking of you always,**_  
_**Zachary**_

**Mikaelson Mansion**…

Stefan smiled at Rebekah as he watched her sleep, gently stroking her cheek with his finger and placing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She was beautiful, even when she was asleep.

**Several Weeks Later – Chesapeake Memorial Hospital**

Just as Brandon Bennett, a patient that April had stitched up after a boxing match that he had, walked down the steps of the small hospital she worked at, a taxi cab pulled up at the front curb and a soldier with his hat low on his forehead stepped out, his hand rising to remove his hat. April saw that it was Tyler and she felt her heart start to race, knowing his news wouldn't be good.

"Tyler, what happened? Is Matt okay?" April was in a panic as she asked him those questions. If anyone knew about Matt, it would be Tyler.

But his eyes held a solemn tone to them, and she knew that he wouldn't respond to her. She ended up sending him to the nearest barracks, having refused to hear what he had to say. A few days later, April dressed elegantly in a Chinese designed wrap dress, clipping her hair back from her face. She noticed that he was talking to a few of his other Marine friends, but they quickly scattered when he spotted her. "I figured after I saw you the other day that you wouldn't want to talk to me again," he told her as he walked along the wing of the fighter plane he stood on while working on it.

April nodded. "I guess I was a little angry." She sighed. "I got Matt's latest letter the other day and he said he pictured us dancing in the rain. Then, you showed up instead of him. I didn't know what to think, you know?"

"I'm sorry, April," Tyler said. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, name it and I'll do it."

April smiled. "Well, since I'm all dressed up, how about taking me to dinner?"

Tyler nodded. "I can do that," he replied with a smile. He jumped down and quickly headed over to the barracks to change into a nice pair of slacks and a button-down shirt with a bomber jacket over it. He noticed her shiver halfway to the small diner he took her to and removed his jacket, placing it gently over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper, but he still heard it.

Tyler smiled. "You're welcome. Wouldn't want a pretty lady like you to freeze, right?"

April nodded. "Right," she replied with a smile.

They got to the small diner near the waterfront and settled at a table by the window, ordering some cheeseburgers, but she didn't eat hers and a side order of salads and shared a cheesecake dessert. April was looking everywhere but at Tyler, trying her hardest not to get lost in those soulful brown eyes of his, meeting the eyes of his Marine friends and some of her nurses that she supervised at the clinic, even though they were all around the same age, waving at them and smiling. One of the nurses, Cassandra, was clinging to the Marine he referred to as "Goose", but his real name was Sam, as she waved at the couple inside the diner.

"Are they always like this?" April and Tyler asked at the same time, exchanging a grin when they realized what they'd just done.

"Yes, but it's only just happened, since I introduced them to your friends," April replied.

"Ditto," Tyler told her as he reached around the plates for her hand, stroking with his thumb. Her heart began to triple in acceleration before she pulled her hand back and quickly exited the diner ahead of him. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about another man, especially if it wasn't Matt.

"April, its okay, you know," Tyler said as he followed her. "I may not be Matt, but…" April cut him off as she continued to stalk away from him, determined to put some distance between them. She wasn't going to give into her feelings of lust toward this dark-eyed stranger, even though they had known each other most of their lives.

Tyler kept up with her long, determined strides until they were back at the hangar, worried when he didn't see her at first, until he found her in the back, where they covered the planes with sheets. She had her fingers tangled around one of the sheets and was twirling around in it, loosening her grasp when he invaded her personal space. "Tyler…"

"Shh, I'm going to be as gentle with you as possible, okay?" he whispered back and she nodded, since it seemed to be the only thing that she could do as her slender fingers reached up to play with his dog tags. She lowered herself to her knees then moved until she was on her back, keeping her eyes locked on his as she watched the wide, muscled chest he'd hidden beneath that shirt still stayed hidden beneath the plain white T-shirt he'd put on underneath it.

She reached up and played with his dog tags some more, pulling him down to her as their lips met in a kiss that started out soft, but quickly grew in tandem and desperation, moans exchanged between them the moment their tongues collided. Tyler gently unhooked the clasp that kept her dress together and watched as it whispered itself away, his hands spanning her small waist to pull her closer to him, dressed in only that silk undergarment, which he soon discarded along with his shirt and slacks.

April moaned as she then felt Tyler's hands run up and down her small body, and then felt his lips capture hers in a passionate kiss. It felt wrong, and yet, it also felt right. Tyler pulled away momentarily to look at her. "Talk to me, April. I need to know what you're thinking."

"I just wasn't expecting to be with you like this. I always hoped it would be Matt." She had sat up and turned her naked, exposed back to him and he shifted closer, kissing along her shoulder until he reached the pulse point in her neck, nipping along the skin there.

Then she felt him stop and she turned to find his back to her. "April, there's something you need to know. It's about Matt," he said honestly, glancing quickly over his shoulder at her, seeing her gaze solemnly and reverently at the scars on his back. "Right after Matt sent that letter, our camp was ambushed. I was able to get us both out, but the torturous journey was too much for him and um, he died in my arms. With his last breath, he told me, 'Take care of that beautiful preacher's daughter for me, please…' I sacrificed everything to make sure he got saved, but he ended up dying anyways."

He turned around completely when he heard her soft sobs and immediately felt bad for giving her the news, but at the same time, he felt she deserved to hear it from him and not from some telegram that came to her doorstep. "Was it instant?" her soft voice asked him and Tyler shook his head no.

"No. I had to carry him over my shoulder most of the way, and we about halfway to the woods for cover when he asked me to stop," Tyler explained. "I put him down and that's when his breaths began to get shorter, before he pulled me down to tell me what he wanted to say about you."

April nodded then did something completely unexpected. Tyler watched as her fingers traced over each and every scar that was visible on his back, and he shivered when her lips joined her fingers before turning around to stop her whisper-soft ministrations, claiming her lips in a deep, passionate kiss and lying down with her again, putting his body half over hers and half over the endless bundles of sheets that lay scattered on the floor. She writhed beneath his smoldering kisses, soft, sensual caresses and his body altogether, before turning the tables on him. April reached for the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his legs until he kicked them away and pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips. Tyler rolled her back over and linked their fingers together, bringing them over her head, thrusting gently into her, but slowing down when he hit her barrier.

April saw him slow down. "Its okay, Tyler, keep going. I want you to."

Tyler obeyed her instantly and kept going, hitting her barrier and taking her virginity.

**Salvatore Boardinghouse – That Same Moment**…

Stefan was writing a letter to Damon while listening to the radio. Little did he know that his peace wasn't to last, because Elizabetta came into the room, holding a pair of panties in her hand that didn't belong to her, Elena, Jules or Adrianna. Stefan looked up from his writing and saw the look in his mother's eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Elizabetta spoke, holding up the panties for him to see. "Stefan, I found these in your pants pocket while I was washing them. I've asked Elena if they were hers, and she said no. I even asked Jules and Adrianna, and they said they didn't belong to them either. Who do they belong do, do you know?"

Stefan bit his lip as his heart hammered in his chest. "No, I don't."

Of course, Elizabetta didn't believe him. "Stefan Marcus Salvatore, you know I don't condone lying in this house. I raised you and your brother better than that. Now, who do these belong to?"

"All right, Mom, I'll confess," Stefan said. "I met a girl when I was at the store getting the tomatoes for your lasagna."

"You met a girl?" Elizabetta said. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson," Stefan said. "She has blonde hair, blue eyes and the sweetest British accent." He sighed. "Mom, I think I'm in love."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"Two, three weeks," Stefan replied.

For a few minutes, Elizabetta said nothing, just considered what her youngest son just told her. She knew this day would come, but she thought it wouldn't be until after Damon returned from the war. "My baby is growing up before my eyes. I thought that you'd be my little boy for a while longer, but you found yourself a young lady." She sighed as tears began to form in her blue eyes. "You know that I'm going to want to meet her."

Stefan nodded. "I know, Mom, and I'll definitely let her meet you." He got up from his desk and went over to his mother, hugging her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby," Elizabetta said. "I love you with all my heart."

**Author's Note 2:** Another eleven-page chapter, so it's going to be that way from now on. I seem to enjoy the longer chapters, I guess, even though I shouldn't! Oh well, enjoy it anyway!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Tyler tells April that Matt died, and Stefan tells his mother about Rebekah._**

**Authors' Notes:** Here we are in the fourth chapter, and it's becoming a bumpy ride for a majority of our couples, but we're not to the end of the road for them all yet, no sir! We're just getting started!

**Chapter Five**

**Salvatore Boardinghouse – Elena's Room**

Elena sat on her bed, reading Damon's most recent letter, clutching his scarf in her hand. She smiled as she read the part about him saying he'd marry her when he got back, her eyes welling up with tears of joy.

Down the hall, Jules was crying when she read Zach's letter when she heard a soft cry from downstairs. Both she and Elena left their respective rooms when they realized it was Elizabetta and quickly ran downstairs, where they were greeted by the sight of Zach. Jules gasped but didn't feel her feet touch the ground as she ran into his open arms upon seeing his weak, tired smile that was aimed at her. "You're here," she breathed into his neck.

"I'm here, Julianne, and I'm not going anywhere," he whispered back to her. He hugged her fiercely to him and carried her inside, bridal style, into the living room, where they sat down on the couch, still clinging to each other.

Stefan came downstairs from his room and saw Zach. "What did they do, cousin, throw you out?"

Zach smiled. "Hey, Stefan, have you been behaving yourself while I was gone?"

"I have," Stefan said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, buddy," Zach said with another smile as he kissed Jules on the lips softly, nuzzling his nose with hers. He continued to hold her in his lap as she stroked her hands over his face and hair, glad that she wasn't imagining him being there with her.

Stefan shook his head, seeing the look of love they exchanged before he decided to bring up Rebekah. "I met a girl," he said quickly, spitting it out rather suddenly, that Zach didn't understand a word he said.

His cousin finally tore his gaze away when Stefan spoke, shocked at his quick words. "You met a girl, Stefan, and I'm just _now_ hearing about this?" he asked, looking to his aunt for reference.

"He has, Zachary, and she will be coming to eat dinner with us this evening," Elizabetta replied with a soft smile, giving another smile to her son.

Zach nodded. "Good. I'd like to meet the girl who stole my cousin's heart."

**Mikaelson Mansion – That Same Moment**…

"I have NOTHING to wear!" Rebekah whined out loud. She turned when she heard the soft coos of her new little sister, Sabrina, from where she rested in the middle of Rebekah's queen-size bed. "I know, Brina, I'm being whiny, but really, your big sister has an important dinner to go to, and she doesn't have anything to wear." She climbed gently into the bed beside her newborn sister and gently tickled her belly, smiling when Sabrina smiled back at her.

"Perhaps you should wear this," a voice said from the doorway and Rebekah turned to find stepmother in the door, holding up a dress to her body while the other arm cradled Sabrina's twin brother.

Rebekah smiled when she saw the dress. It was a beautiful emerald green with tiny diamonds. "Eleanor, thank you, you're a lifesaver," Rebekah told her.

Eleanor smiled. "Anything for my beautiful stepdaughter," she said in reply. She walked closer and nestled Olivier in next to Sabrina before handing the dress to Rebekah, who took it and headed off into her bathroom to get ready.

While Rebekah got ready for her date to meet Stefan's family, Eleanor got the curlers out so she could do Rebekah's hair. She doted on the time that she and Rebekah got to spend together, and remembered the first day that she met the young woman, right after she met Mikael for the first time:

_**London, England – Six Years Earlier**_

_Rebekah saw her father talking to the new woman he told her about and went over to see her up close. She was a very attractive woman, and although she was younger, Mikael seemed to enjoy her. Mikael noticed his daughter coming up to them and smile. "Rebekah, sweetheart, I'd like you to meet someone who has become very dear to me," he said. "This is Eleanor Hamilton. Eleanor, this is my daughter, Rebekah."_

_Eleanor smiled at the blonde. "It's nice to meet you, Rebekah. Your father has been going on and on about you."_

_"Has he?" Rebekah said. "Good things, I hope."_

_Eleanor nodded. "Nothing but. I can assure you, I am nothing like your mother. I'll never give your father a reason not to trust me, and I'll never give you a reason not to trust me either. I hope that we can be friends."_

_"I'd like that," Rebekah said. "My mother never liked spending time with me. In fact, she never spent time with either of us. The only thing that interested her was going to parties and going to bed with strange men."_

_Eleanor looked at Mikael. "Is that really what your wife did?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes," Mikael said. "I had no choice but to end things with her." He smiled at her. "And it's a good thing I did too, because I wouldn't have met you in the first place."_

The new mother cleared her thoughts away when Rebekah returned to the room. "Were you thinking about the first time we met?" her stepdaughter asked as she sat down in front of the vanity mirror so Eleanor could start putting the curlers in her hair.

"Yes, I was," Eleanor replied with a soft smile at Rebekah through the mirror's reflection.

Just then, Henrik poked his head in. "Eleanor, Father asked me if you could come down to his office whenever you have a moment," he told his stepmother.

"Tell him that I shall be right down once I have gotten Rebekah ready for her date," Eleanor replied with a smile to the youngest of her stepchildren. Henrik nodded before disappearing once again.

**Later On – Mikael's Office**

After Rebekah left, Henrik returned to his studies and she made sure that the twins wouldn't wake up until morning, Eleanor headed into her husband's office and closed both doors behind her, smiling at him when he looked up from his own work. "Henrik said that you wanted to see me," she mentioned.

Mikael smiled at her. "I did, actually." He got up from his desk and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. "I've been working on a matter that Finnegan wanted me to look into."

Eleanor returned his kiss. "And what might that be?"

"Remember that young lady he's been seeing, Sage O'Reilly?" Mikael said. "It would seem that the poor thing is being forced into a marriage to a man she doesn't love by her father. I've been on the phone with my connections so that I can get Seamus O'Reilly to reconsider what he's doing so that his daughter could continue seeing my son."

"My goodness, I had no idea," Eleanor said. "So, have you gotten very far?"

Mikael returned to his desk chair and Eleanor moved until she was behind him, rubbing his tense shoulders in a soft, gentle massage until his head was rolling back against her stomach. "No," he told her quietly. "It seems that he has intentions to make sure that she doesn't break the contract, but I know I'll find a loophole that will get it broken."

Eleanor nodded. "Let me try to talk to him personally," she told her husband. "We can bring him here and I can arrange a meeting with him; would that be the best thing to do?"

"I think that just might work. I will call our consorts in Dublin and have him get in contact with Mr. O'Reilly," Mikael said before picking up the phone, which Eleanor took back and set it back on the hook.

"We can do that, in the morning. I want for my husband to remember the beautiful blonde that he married for the evening," she told him in a sultry, seductive tone as she pulled his chair back before climbing into his lap and leaning down to claim his lips in a soft, passionate kiss, moaning when their tongues collided. Eleanor squealed into the kiss when she felt him pick her up as if she weighed nothing and placed her onto the desk. Mikael pulled back from the kiss and quickly divested himself of his pants and boxers, but kept his shirt on as he slid her panties down her legs. Before he did anything else, he went over and made sure to secure the locks on the doors, finally returning to her and thrusting into her welcoming heat, picking up speed immediately.

Eleanor moaned as she felt him thrusting, gyrating against him to match him. "Oh, yes, Mikael, right there."

"That's it, sweetheart. Come for me," Mikael encouraged her quietly in her ear as he continued to quicken his thrusts, groaning his approval in the crook between her neck and shoulder when his eyes cast down to see her fingers dip in between them to plunge swiftly into her hot, wet heat, sending her over the edge first, but he quickly followed.

**Chesapeake, Virginia – Meanwhile**…

Tyler opened his eyes to find April missing from his arms and turned his head to find her standing in front of the hangar. He quickly put on his boxers and his pants and joined her, noticing that she was staring off into the distant horizon as the sun began to rise up on the water. "It's a beautiful sight," she told him softly.

"Not as beautiful as the one that I'm seeing," Tyler said softly back and he watched as her face turned red.

"Tyler, you shouldn't say things like that," she said, hiding her tears by turning her head. But he cupped her chin in his strong fingers and turned her head back to him before framing her face in his hands to make her look at him.

"Why shouldn't I, April? You know it's true," he said before pulling her close, his fingers threading into the silky tresses of her dark hair as her cheek rested on his bare chest, close to his heart, which was racing beneath her eardrum.

**Forbes' House – Later**…

Caroline heard a knock at the front door and went to answer it. When she got there, she saw Klaus standing on the porch, a bouquet of roses in his hand and a smile on his face. Before she could speak, he said, "Flowers for the lady."

"Oh, Klaus; thank you," she replied, taking the bouquet from him. "They're beautiful."

"Yes," Klaus said. "But, their beauty pales in comparison to yours, Caroline."

Caroline giggled. Klaus always knew the right things to say. Taking a whiff of the flowers, she shifted arms and pulled Klaus inside, kissing him softly. "I'm going to put these in water. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

She went to leave, but Klaus pulled her back toward him, kissing her a bit deeper than she had kissed him, exploring her mouth with his tongue, hearing her moan as it danced against hers. A few minutes later, he released her and Caroline went to the kitchen to get a vase to put the roses in. Klaus then went to the living room and sat on the couch. No sooner did he do so than he saw an older blonde woman approach him. "You must be Klaus," she said. "I'm Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother. She's told me quite a bit about you."

"She has? Good things, I hope."

"Nothing but," Liz said. "It's nice that my daughter has someone in her life. It's been the two of us since her father died, and the fact that this damn war is going on doesn't make things any better."

Klaus nodded. "You have my deepest condolences, Liz. I can only imagine how difficult it must've been raising Caroline alone. But, she's turned out to be a very remarkable young woman."

Liz nodded as well. "She definitely has, and I'm proud of her."

Caroline returned and noticed the look her mother exchanged with Klaus. "You two weren't talking about me, I hope," she said as she sat down next to Klaus and snuggled up to him.

"No, sweetie, we were talking about Klaus' art," Liz said, covering it up.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and then looked at Klaus. "Were you really discussing your art?"

"Yes, love, we were," he replied. "If we were talking about you, you would've been the first to know about it."

She nodded slowly, even though she didn't believe him.

**Two Months Later – Thailand**

Matt emerged from the water, gasping for air as he did. The first face he imagines seeing is one that belongs to a dark-haired beauty with ocean blue eyes. He heard shouts in a foreign language that he didn't understand, before people were pulling him up out of the water and onto a large cargo ship. Matt coughed and shivered as he landed on the deck of the ship. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was grateful the people had saved him. A few days later, he woke up to find a strange man sitting in the chair next to the bed they'd placed him in. "You okay," the man said in his broken English.

"Yes. Where are we going?" Matt asked slowly back, his voice soft. The man looked around the room before pointing to the wall atlas opposite the bed, his finger frantically waving at Ireland. Matt nodded; he was grateful they weren't going anywhere dangerous. He had seen enough war to last a lifetime, even though he knew it was far from over.

**Five Days Later – Chesapeake, Virginia (The Clinic Site)**

Matt approached the window and saw the woman he loved through the reflection of his face as she worked on some last-minute paperwork and filing for the clinic. He disappeared from view then decided to take a walk around the waterfront to get a feel of the place that would soon be his residence, if the Marine captain he was going to see tomorrow had anything to say about it.

The next day, Matt returned to find Tyler approaching the clinic, and April was just leaving it, her coat draped over her arm. All three of them stopped in their tracks at the sight of each other before Matt lifted an accusing finger at his former best friend. "You stay away from me," he warned before turning and walking away.

April went after Matt. "Matt, wait. I can explain!"

"Explain then," he said in a low growl, turning to wait for her, his eyes holding a menacing tone to them.

She looked taken aback at his voice and the look in his eyes, stopping in her tracks. "Matt, I, I am really sorry," she said softly, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"I wrote to you, April. I thought you were going to wait for me!" he ground out.

"I wanted to, Matt, but I thought you were dead!" she yelled back at him.

He balked then felt horrible for his actions toward her. "You…you did? But, you had to know that I'd come for you," he said as he stepped up to her and framed her face in his hands.

April placed her hands over his. "There's something else, Matt. I'm…I'm pregnant," she told him softly. He looked down into her eyes, seeing that she was honest about what she'd just told him. "And even if HE is the father, in my heart, I know that you are the true father."

Matt nodded, his thumbs stroking away the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I'll be there for you, April, but I'll never be able to forgive Tyler for being your first," he said softly before lowering his head to claim her lips in a soft, tender kiss.

April returned his kiss. "I know, but even if Tyler was my first, I don't love him. It was always you."

Matt nodded again as he held her close to him, neither of them taking notice when Tyler joined them. It was as if their moment from the barn several months ago was continuing on. "Let's go somewhere," Matt suggested, his voice dropping a few notches and his breath warming the skin next to her ear.

"Where would you like to go?" she asked back, her voice at the same notch as his.

"Anywhere but here," he told her. "I am not going to ravish you in a public place like this, when we could get caught."

April nodded. "That sounds good to me."

Matt helped her with her coat and they left the clinic's site, hand in hand, coming upon a small cabin that looked abandoned. Once they were safely nestled inside, Matt took his time with relearning every curve he had memorized once when he'd accidentally saw her naked during a walk he'd taken across Wickery Bridge back in Mystic Falls. She had been swimming in the lake and he'd turned his head, smacking right into the trunk of a large tree, causing him to fall over onto the ground.

April smiled and laughed, which Matt noticed. "What's so funny, April Whitney Young?"

"Oh, just a memory from the past," she replied. "You were so cute, trying to look at me as I was swimming."

"Oh, when I was trying NOT to look at you, naked and wet and absolutely the most divine creature in the entire universe," he said as his hands stroked along the curves of her hips and waist.

"I'm still the most divine creature, if I'm going to be that way in your eyes when I'm big and pregnant with your little boy," she replied with a smile as her hands moved over his chest and back, alternating between the two.

Matt smiled. "You know it's going to be a boy?"

April nodded. "I do. You could say it's a mother's intuition."

He chuckled as his hand lowered the strap of her sheer white bra, leaning in to press his lips to her collarbone and feeling her run her fingers through his hair. Matt then lowered himself onto his knees in front of her still-flat stomach, running a set of gentle fingers over it. He looked up at April and smiled at her, and she returned the smile as her fingers ran over the stubble covering most of his face. "I will shave it off soon," he told her.

But April shook her head. "Don't. It makes you look sexier, more distinguished," she replied softly.

Matt smiled again. "You think so?"

"Uh-huh," April said. "I know so."

"Okay, in that case, I'll keep the stubble," Matt said. "In fact, I do look mature like this. I can't wait to see the look on my mom's face when she sees me and Vicki too."

April laughed softly as she nudged him pointedly. "Why don't we talk about your mother and sister another time and you make love to me?" she asked before pulling away from him and walking backward in the direction of the first bedroom door she had seen in her peripheral vision, her fingers releasing the buttons of her nurses' uniform the entire way, dropping it in the hallway just before reaching the doorway. Matt followed suit, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his own uniform as he moved toward her, closing the distance between them.

They left another trail of clothing as they locked lips once again, moving toward the bed. His fingers were gentle but callused as they revealed more and more of her that had once been hidden beneath that pristine nurses' uniform and the matching underwear set she'd been wearing. Her own fingers were soft and hurried as they pulled his undershirt up until he lifted his arms from around her so she could remove the shirt, tossing it to the floor next to them. Matt picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered them onto the covers of the bed, their mouths instantly meeting in a sensual, erotic tango that had her reeling from all the onslaught of sensations that came with it.

Matt then began to slowly thrust into her, moaning against her mouth as he felt April keeping her hips in time with his thrusts, matching his movements exactly. For the first time in a long time, he was in heaven and April was the beautiful angel that was chosen for him. While it didn't quite sit well with him that Tyler had taken her virginity first, none of that mattered anymore. The thing that mattered was that he and April were together again and nothing would ever take him away from her.

Afterward, he held her close to him, her back to his front as he let his hand stroke up and down her arms. Her head was nestled halfway between the pillows on the bed and his shoulder. "What are you thinking about so heavily over there, Lieutenant Donovan?" she asked softly as she put one hand over his to stop it.

"Marry me," he blurted out. April rolled over to look him in the eyes to see if he was being honest about that sudden question. "I'm serious, April. I'll marry you to make the baby legally mine."

"Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," she said excitedly, kissing him then holding him close to her as they just held each other.

Matt smiled. "I love you, April, and I swear to you, I will take care of you and the baby for the rest of my life."

"I love you too, Matt," she replied. "This is the best day of my life, and I have you to thank for it."

They kissed once more then settled in for the night, falling asleep in each other's arms, with his hand settled over her still-flat stomach and hers resting over his. In the morning, April woke up to find that he was still there, but he had gone over to the window to watch the sun rise. She wrapped herself in his undershirt and went over to join him, her arms wrapping around his solid, muscular chest from behind. "I could get used to this, you know," she told him softly as she kissed what she could reach of his upper back.

"Me too," he replied, pulling her around until he could wrap his arms around her and settle his chin in her shoulder. "How do you want to tell him the news?"

"I think we should give it to him straight, to tell you the truth," she replied, turning her head to kiss the corner of his lips softly and briefly.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, the truth is best. He may not like it, you know."

"Matt, I don't care what Tyler likes or doesn't like at this point," April said. "The thing I do care about is the way I feel about you. If he has a problem with it, then that's his problem, not ours."

He nodded then turned her in his arms completely, kissing her softly. "We can go shopping for a ring later today, if you're okay with using a military discount," he teased her with a smile.

April laughed quietly, easing the tension out of the room. "It doesn't matter what kind of discount we get, because as soon as you place that ring onto my finger, I will forever be yours," she told him.

Matt nodded. "That's right, you will, just like I always dreamed you would be."

April kissed him again. "It's funny you should say that because I had that exact same dream. We had our own little place, with a white picket fence, and our children were playing with the dogs in the yard."

"How many children were there?" he asked.

"Oh, four, maybe five," April said. "Of course, as long as you're the father, I don't care how many children we have."

"I kind of like seeing you pregnant with my children. You will be the most divine creature in all the universe, even when you're big and pregnant," he told her as he picked her up again, backing them toward the wall next to the window and claiming her lips again.

They didn't speak of families or babies or pregnancies again after that, as he ravished her right there against the wall, thrusting roughly but keeping it gentle at times. Then he carried her into the bathroom, where he set her down on the counter next to the sink and started the water for a shower.

April smiled as she watched Matt starting the shower. Even though she and Tyler had made love in the shower a few times, April was treating this as a first time with Matt. She had to admit that the night she had with Matt made all those times with Tyler seem boring in comparison. She liked the fact that Matt was gentle. Tyler was a little rough, even though he did try being gentle.

Once he got the water going, Matt helped her off the counter and led her into the shower, following after her. He then drew the curtain and pushed her up against the tile as he claimed her lips with his, the water cascading down their bodies. April's arms tightened in his hair when she felt his lips travel down her jaw and into her neck, her head falling back while the water slipped through the dark curls of her hair, turning it wet, then moaned a little louder when his soft, firm lips kissed their way down to her breasts, suckling one of the tender, aching nipples between them and using the flat part of his tongue to drive the nipple into a diamond-hard crest. "Matt, don't tease me," she said in a soft, strangled plea, pulling his lips away from her chest so she could look him in the eyes.

"What do you want me to do, Nurse Young?" he teased as his hands stroked down her backside until they had cupped the firm cheeks of her ass, grounding his erection against her core. April let out a soft, strangled scream when she felt him do that, her hand running down his chest to grasp his member in her hand, stroking it until he began to pant in her shoulder. "April…" His voice was now the one pleading with her to stop, but she kept it up, relentlessly pumping and bringing him close to the edge.

April giggled against his lips as she continued to attack them, obviously liking how he had pleaded with her. He was so cute when he did that.

Finally, he turned the tables on her, pushing her hand away from his member and lifting her until her legs were wrapped around his waist, thrusting none too gently into her and making her gasp as he began to set a rhythm.

April felt what he was doing and let out a scream of pleasure. "Oh God, Matt!" she screamed out, keeping in time with his thrusts as she reached down to play with her nipples, pinching them and rubbing them. Matt's eyes caught on, bringing his hands up from her rear and pushing hers aside, finishing the job himself. He sped up his thrusts when he knew she was getting close, bringing one hand away from her breasts to move down to the bundle of nerves and pinching it between this thumb and forefinger.

April panted as they continued their play, her body on fire.

Matt thrust a few more times then began to slow down before stopping altogether. He kissed along her shoulder and her neck before finally letting his head fall into the crook between them. April's fingers combed through his hair and stroked along his cheek and shoulder as they came down from their high. "You'll never cease to amaze me with your amazing skills," he told her quietly as they both reached out to turn the knobs on the shower wall and she giggled as he picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom, lowering her onto the bed's covers before returning to the bathroom to grab a towel for both of them, and one for her hair as well.

"And neither will you," she replied as she wrapped herself in her towel then used the other one to dry her hair.

April giggled as she dried her hair. She was happy and for good reason. She was with the man she loved after thinking he was dead.

"What's that giggle for?" Matt asked as he helped her finish drying her hair before handing her some dry clothes.

"I was just thinking about you and me and us," she replied as she kissed him on the lips, her hands reaching up to loosen the towel, letting it drop to the floor as she began to get dressed once again.

Matt smiled as he watched her dress before dressing as well. He had a feeling that the future was going to be bright now that he was back with the woman he loved. If Tyler had anything to say about it, that was just too bad.

After they went to the jewelry shop to pick out a ring, and leaving a piece of her jewelry with the jeweler to get the right size, they headed to the hangar, where they spotted Tyler standing around and talking to some of the other people. The others scattered rather quickly to leave the trio to talk, and Tyler angrily turned his back on the couple holding hands. "I don't have to guess that you two are back together; all I have to do is see the love reflecting in your eyes to know," he ground out.

April stepped forward. "Don't blame Matt for this; I am just as much in love with him as he is with me. You knew this would happen, Tyler, don't try to deny it," she told him as she tried to reach out a hand to him but he shrugged her off.

"It could have been me and you, April. You and me fighting against the odds," he said, his jaw locking with anger. "It could have been us raising that baby. But he just HAD to come back. He had to ruin it. I hope that you're happy with him, because you can consider me gone from your lives. I've signed up to go over to Japan when they plan to bomb Hiroshima, and I won't be coming back."

April gasped, her hand lifting to cover her mouth. Matt came up to her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Tyler, you don't have to do this, man. There has to be a better way for us all to remain friends without any bad feelings between us," he told Tyler, but the dark-haired boy was adamant about going to Japan.

"It's too late for that, Donovan. I lost the girl in the end, and you won," he ground out one last time before walking away completely.

April shook her head as Tyler walked away, looking at Matt, taking her hand away from her mouth. "He's crazy. I knew that he was going to be angry, but I never thought that he's going to turn suicidal."

"You're right, he is crazy," Matt said. "But, there's nothing we can do to stop him. He's made up his mind."

"Still, I feel so bad that he's doing this because of us," April said. "Don't get me wrong, Matt, I love you, but if Tyler dies because he was jealous and angry, I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself."

"April, you're not suggesting that I go with him, are you?" Matt asked. "I nearly died in Thailand. Who knows what will happen if I go to Japan?"

"Just do it," April said. "I'll be waiting for you. I don't care how long it takes."

Matt nodded then pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "I'll talk to Doolittle today about it," he said as he held her close to him, her head tucking in just the right place beneath his chin.

"Okay," she replied back, her arms tightening around him as they swayed back and forth.

**Author's Note:** Officially the _longest_ chapter I've EVER written. This one took 13 pages! *gasp* I promise I will be more frequent with my updates, but with keeping up with work, writing, and now an unexpected extra-curricular activity that is put aside from my work schedule, I'll be slightly busy, but I'll be around!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Zach returns to the boardinghouse, where Stefan tells his cousin about Rebekah. Meanwhile, Rebekah and Eleanor both remember the first day they met, and Eleanor agrees to help her husband's eldest son get his new girlfriend out of the marriage contract she is in. Matt is rescued and returns to find that Tyler and April are together, but she doesn't want Tyler; she wants him. Klaus meets Caroline's mother._**

**Authors' Notes:** Knee deep into Chapter 6, and I don't think there will be any stopping point! But we'll have to stop somewhere, so for this fan fiction, there will be an epilogue for ALL of our couples! I know we'll make it work, because we're just that good!

**Chapter Six**

**Saltzman House – One Week Later**

Jenna woke up to a huge echo of the thunderstorm that was brewing outside then heard another noise: the soft cooing of Hannah down the hall, in her nursery room. _That was strange,_ she thought as she quickly got out of bed, forcing her feet into the slippers she kept beneath the mattress and padding down the hall to investigate. She was a little alarmed at the sight of the shadow that was looming over Hannah's bed, and flipped the switch, only to feel her heart begin to race at the sight of her estranged husband. "Alaric, I thought you were someone else," she gasped out, trying to catch her breath.

He had come home just two days before, explaining that they couldn't deal with another cripple, so they'd sent him home alongside Zach Salvatore, who had also been wounded. Then he had pleaded his way – on hands and knees – for her to let him move back in, and she had relented. "I'm sorry I scared you," he said now. "But she sounded fussy from all of the storm's activity outside, so I wanted to sing to her."

Alaric nodded. "I can do it if you want."

Jenna smiled. "Oh, Ric, thank you, you're a lifesaver."

He nodded again, turning his attention back to Hannah when she began to fuss a little more. He bounced her up and down before moving over to the rocking chair and sitting down, moving her until she was in the crook of his arm, reaching for the bottle that sat on the table and bringing it up to her lips, rubbing the nipple until she accepted it. "Ah, that was what you wanted, wasn't it?" he said with a grin.

Jenna smiled. "You're good, Ric. I just thought she was fussy because of the storm. I didn't know she wanted her bottle."

He nodded a final time as he set the rocking chair into a soft swaying motion, watching as Hannah began to close her eyes, her small head nestling into his warm chest. When she was finally asleep, he eased the bottle away from her lips then carried her over to the crib and placed her gently inside, covering her with the soft fleece blanket in a dark shade of pink. "Before you kicked me out, when she was still a month old, I got to notice her eating habits and everything like that," he told her as he followed her back down the hall to their room, where they shut the door just a little to give themselves some privacy. "And I found out that whenever a storm hit, and she didn't need a diaper change, that she probably needed her bottle."

She nodded and sat down on the bed, holding her hand out to him, which he took then settled next to her. "It's great that you have that bond with her. I just hope that I didn't screw things up when you went behind my back and slept with the one woman I thought I could trust," she told him softly. She looked down at their joined hands and Alaric lifted his free one to cup her chin in his hand, making her look at him.

"You didn't screw things up, Jenna. I'm the one that did that, when I made that stupid mistake to sleep with Isobel. You were just upset and you needed to take it out on someone, so I'm glad it was me," he said before claiming her lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Jenna angled her head to turn the kiss into something deeper then tugged him with her until they were scooting back into the bed, their heads immediately meeting the sheets on the pillows. Alaric turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her, groaning against her mouth when he felt her rub herself against his hardened erection, and he lifted his hand up underneath her nightgown, groaning again when he felt her smooth skin beneath.

Jenna groaned as she felt what Alaric was doing. She missed being with him like this. "I love you, Ric."

Alaric smiled at her words. "I love you too, Jenna."

Then he proceeded to show her how much he loved her, alternating between slow and sensual and fast and rough, since she liked it both ways. He relearned every curve of her body and discovered new ways to bring her pleasure.

Jenna trembled under him and gyrated against his thrusts. "Oh, yeah, right there." Alaric grinned against her neck as he wrapped her legs further around his waist, pumping in and out of her at an alarmingly fast pace, grunting into the crook between her neck and shoulder.

He reached down and moved his fingers in between them, pinching the bundle of nerves with his thumb and forefinger, sending her quickly over the edge first but he quickly followed, collapsing onto her then rolling onto his back, curling his arm around her bare back as she snuggled up to him. "That was well worth the wait of returning from the war," he said with a smirk and pulled her closer when she laughed softly into his neck.

Jenna smiled. "Oh, yes, it definitely was."

**Over at the Boardinghouse – That Same Moment**

Zach guided Jules to her feet once he heard the soft music begin on the record player and Stefan did the same with Rebekah, as well as Damon guiding Elena to her feet.

Elena smiled as she and Damon danced to the music, hearing his heartbeat against her ear. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he replied. "There wasn't a day that passed where I wasn't thinking about you and wondering how you were." He kissed her cheek. "I was never alone over there, because your spirit was with me thanks to your locket, just like I know that mine was with you because of my scarf."

"Yes, it was," Elena said. "I never went anywhere without it."

Damon smiled and then stopped dancing for a moment as he reached into his pocket. "Now that we're together again, I believe there's a certain promise that I intend on keeping." He pulled out a box. "Elena, I loved you from the moment I saw you, and there's no one else in the world I'd rather be with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me." He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Elena Michelle Gilbert, will you marry me?"

Elena couldn't breathe as she looked at the ring, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, Damon, it's beautiful. I love you so much, and…yes."

Damon smiled again. "Yes?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Damon Joseph Salvatore!" Elena threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Damon returned her kiss before kneeling down, placing the ring on her finger before kissing it and then standing up and kissing her again.

Across the room, Zach was looking down in to his own girlfriend's eyes. "When you came in that door a week ago, I thought I would never see you again," she said softly. He saw the tears running down her cheeks and he stopped dancing to bring his hands up to wipe them away.

"I'm here, Julianne, and there is nothing stopping me from doing this," Zach said before kneeling down in front of her, pulling out his own jewelry box and opening it toward her gaze. "Julianne Samantha Peterson, will you do the greatest honor and be my wife?"

Jules nodded, the tears still flowing freely down her cheeks. "Yes, Zachary Wilson Salvatore, I would be proud to be your wife!" she said with soft enthusiasm. Zach placed the ring on her hand with shaking fingers then stood up and claimed her lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

Stefan watched as Damon and Zach proposed to Elena and Jules and although he was smiling, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. However, he told himself that he and Rebekah were only just getting to know each other and that it was too soon to think that way.

Before he could go over and congratulate his brother and his cousin, the front door was thrown against the wall, and announced the unexpected entrance of April and Matt, who Elena immediately went over to embrace him. "Matt, we're so happy to have you home!" she told her friend with soft enthusiasm.

"It's great to be home, Elena," he replied as he returned her hug. He looked at April, who nodded. "We also have news of our own. We got married!"

"You got married?!" Elena squeaked out then pulled April into a fierce embrace then did the same to Matt. "I'm so happy for you two. I hope that you will be as happy as Damon and I will be." She held up her left hand to her face and April squealed as well, returning the hug from seconds earlier as the two girls jumped up and down with soft excitement.

"We're also going to have a baby," April told Elena when they pulled back once again.

Elena smiled when she heard about April's pregnancy. "That's wonderful, April! I wish you luck with your child!" She looked at Matt. "You too, Matt; you guys are going to be great parents."

They all went silent when another knock at the door came and Matt answered it, only to find the mailman on the other side. "Are either of you ladies Adrianna Lockwood?" he asked Elena and April, but they both shook their heads.

"I'll go get her," April volunteered, hurrying up the stairs to the young girl's room, where she found Adrianna rocking Cassandra to sleep. "Adrianna, there's a mailman at the door that is asking for you."

Adrianna began to sob, the sounds soft and choked. "He's not coming home," was all she said. April didn't have to know who 'he' was to know that it was Dean Collins, Cassandra's father and her boyfriend/childhood sweetheart. She moved closer and took Cassandra from Adrianna's arms before pulling the teenager to her in a tight hug.

Elena came into the room as they were hugging, walking closer to them and holding the telegram out to Adrianna. "Actually, he is coming home, according to this," Elena told her. "He was severely wounded in action at Normandy, and they don't have any use for him anymore."

Adrianna felt more tears slide down her cheeks, but this time, they were tears of joy. She was finally going to get her day to become Mrs. Adrianna Collins; it was the day that she had waited for all of her life.

Elena hugged Adrianna and rubbed her back. She knew that she was eager to marry Dean, having just seen how much in love she was with him. She couldn't blame the girl for that, since she had been eager to marry Damon since the day she first looked into his amazing blue eyes.

"Did they say when he'd be home?" Adrianna asked Elena, who handed the young blonde the telegram so she could read it.

Adrianna looked at the telegram as Elena looked on and when she was finished, she said, "What does it say?"

"It says that he should be home within the next few days," Adrianna said. "That's fine by me, because Cassandra has been missing her daddy like crazy."

**Meanwhile**…

Tyler approached the hospital's side entrance, wondering why a voice from the past had decided to call him now. "Meghan?" he called out as he stepped cautiously inside. He didn't hear any noises right away, and he grew concerned. "Meghan, come on, I know you're here."

"I'm in here," he heard her soft voice call out to him from a door just around the corner. Tyler headed in that direction, finding her sprawled out on an empty hospital bed, dressed in a silky red negligee and absolutely nothing else. "Hey there, soldier, how about you come a little closer?"

Tyler licked his lips and walked over to the bed. "You look absolutely beautiful, Meghan."

"Thank you," she replied. "And you look absolutely handsome." She reached up and grabbed him, pulling him on top of her. "I missed you so much, T." She kissed him. "I hear that you're going to be going again, and I couldn't resist coming to see you."

Stripping quickly down to his boxers, Tyler climbed in under the covers with her then claimed her lips, moaning when their tongues collided before he rolled them until she was on top, sitting up with her as he helped remove the negligee then moved her closer to pull one of her breasts into his mouth, greedily sucking away as he felt her hips bucking wildly against his, signaling that he should claim her right away. "How badly do you want it?" he asked after he pulled away from her chest, rubbing his hardened member against her, but keeping her completely still.

"I want it so bad, Lieutenant Lockwood. I want it SO, SO bad," she replied in a pleading voice, restlessly trying to get him to release her, but to no avail.

"Have you been a naughty girl, Meghan Fell?" he demanded as he ruthlessly kissed along her collarbone and up into her neck, nipping none too gently with his teeth. Meghan tilted her head back, her dark hair soon being tangled between his fingers as he kept her head in place before claiming her lips once again, demanding that she respond to him, which she did.

Meghan kissed him roughly, and could feel herself getting close to the edge, pulled back from his lips and screamed out, "I've been SO NAUGHTY, Tyler!"

Tyler smirked when she screamed out like that and quickly stripped his boxers away then drove himself into her, giving her the release she wanted. Meghan bucked wildly against him, feeling like she would never be able to get enough of this man and his wonderful ways of making her feel better, despite her being a doctor and all. Tyler thrust hard and fast and deep, claiming her lips in a rough, but still gentle manner, his hands bracketing on the warm silk of her upper thighs as they moved up and down before finally going up to her back and rolling her onto her back, thrusting a few more times before collapsing onto her, breathing hard into her neck. "That was definitely what the doctor ordered, wasn't it?" he asked with a smirk as he smoothed her sweat-drenched hair back from her face so he could look into her eyes.

"That was definitely what the doctor ordered," she replied with a returned smirk, kissing him softly on the lips.

Tyler smiled and returned her kiss. "I wish I didn't have to leave. I already lost a girl I loved, and I feel like I'm going to lose you too."

"Tyler, I'm going to stay here unless they need doctors on the battle front. I promise that I won't be going anywhere," Meghan vowed softly to him as she stroked her fingers up over the muscles of his chest. His stroked her bare thigh as it wrapped around his leg, her toes moving up and down the hairy part of his legs.

They kissed one more time before Tyler untangled himself from her and got redressed. "I promise that I'll come back to you and T.J., but if I don't make it, promise me you'll move on without me," he told her as they stood in the doorway to the hospital room. Meghan was wrapped in nothing but the robe she'd remembered to hang on the back of the door when she invited him over and she nodded.

"It won't be the same without you, but I promise that I will," she told him softly, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. Tyler hated seeing her cry so he brought his hands up and wiped the tears away then kissed her on the forehead in a soft affectionate manner and Meghan lost it. She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly before turning her back to him. "I love you, Tyler Mason Lockwood."

"And I love you, Meghan Rita Fell," he replied, pulling her back against him as he turned her head to kiss her softly. Then he was gone.

Meghan sighed as she watched the man she loved walk out. She wanted to cry, but told herself not to, that he would want her to be strong while he was gone. Besides, T.J. needed her to be strong too, so she couldn't afford to let her emotions show.

**Later On – The Fell's Home**

Meghan arrived home to find her identical twin sister Meredith, their younger sister Mercedes and their brother Logan gathered around the living room. T.J. was on the floor at Mercedes' feet, playing with his favorite toy truck, but he looked up when his mother walked in the door. "Mommy, you're home!" he yelled and got the attention of the other Fell siblings, who all looked up as well.

"Hi, sweetheart," Meghan said with a smile as she gathered the little boy with his father's dark hair and her brown eyes into her lap. "Did you have a good day today?"

He stroked her previously wet cheeks. "Mommy, you were crying, weren't you? Did you lose a patient today?" he asked as his small fingers traced over her face. She willed the fresh set of tears that were threatening their way free and shook her head no.

"Mommy didn't lose a patient today, but she did see someone that was very important to her, and it made her little sad, because that person is going away," she told T.J.

T.J. nodded, even though he didn't quite understand. Meredith then said, "T.J., why don't you go color for a while? I need to talk to Mommy."

T.J. still didn't understand, but he did as his aunt told him and once the boy was gone, Meredith looked back to Meghan. "It was Tyler, wasn't it? That's who you saw?"

"Yes; Merry, it was Tyler," Meghan said, calling her sister by the nickname she hadn't used since they were younger. "I'm afraid that I might lose him for good this time." She sniffed then changed the subject. "But enough about me; I want to hear how the handsome Dr. Brady Garrison is doing. Is he working his magic yet?"

Meredith hung her head after shaking it. Her sisters and brother had been encouraging her to go after her new boss at the new clinic that he'd just opened. "I don't want to talk about him, Meghan," she denied, but Meghan could see right through her denial.

"Oh my God, you did it, didn't you? You finally kissed him, didn't you?" she asked, pulling her sister into the other room so they'd have more privacy.

"Yes, but I told him that it couldn't happen again," Meredith said, her cheeks turning a bright but still sort of deep red as she looked everywhere but at her sister.

"What? Why would you do that, Merry? We all know that you've got a thing for him, so just go for it!" Meghan encouraged her sister.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "He's my boss, okay? I don't want to get in trouble."

"You've never let that stop you before," Meghan said. "You always took risks when we were younger."

Her twin sighed. "Fine, but if we get caught, I'm going to put all the blame on you, okay?" she said before leaving the room and leaving Meghan with her thoughts about Tyler. Some of them were sad, because he was leaving, but some were good, like the night they'd conceived T.J. They'd met in an abandoned building close to the Grill and enriched themselves in the pleasure of two souls uniting as one, and even made love a second time before parting ways once the sun began to rise in the eastern sky.

**The Next Day – Garrison/Fell Clinic**…

Meredith approached the open door to the locker room but stopped when she saw the broad, naked back up her boss and colleague. She stayed in the shadows, moistening her lips as he continued to undress, never once noticing that she was even there. Meredith waited until he headed toward the showers before moving into the locker room, closing and locking the door, her back against it when she heard his footsteps return, their eyes meeting immediately before she broke the intense staring contest. She didn't notice when he stepped closer to her, his breath warming the skin of her neck. "Doctor Garrison, that's close enough," she said in a soft murmur, cut off by his lips claiming hers in a passionate, demanding kiss.

Brady smiled against her lips. "Why would I ever keep my distance from a radiant beauty like you? I don't care if we get caught."

The truth of the matter was, Meredith didn't either, but he was completely naked and she was well…not. "Well, with you not wearing a stitch of clothing, it's kind of hard to think," she said with a frown, pushing him away and turning her back to him. She gasped loudly when she felt him loosen her blouse from inside her skirt then lowered his hand until it was between her thighs, pushing two fingers inside of her hot, wet heat. He pumped them in and out and she spread her legs wider to give him better access, gasping again when she felt his hardened erection rubbing against the material of her skirt from behind. Brady used his other hand to keep himself steady against her as he claimed her right there against the door, fingers sending her over the edge rather quickly.

Once she fell limply back against his broad, muscled chest, Brady brought his hand down and cupped her chin in his strong, sure fingers, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Are you going to tell me to keep my distance now?" he demanded in a low, husky voice. Meredith shook her head no and turned around completely, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled his head down to hers, claiming his lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Brady dropped his hands to her waist and pushed the skirt down until it was on the floor, her panties soon following behind it then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved toward the shower stall he'd been using.

Meredith could feel her head spin as Brady moved toward the shower stall, carrying her. She felt like she was in heaven, and that the handsome Dr. Garrison was the one responsible for taking her there. She was also glad that she chose to listen to Meghan and take a chance with him, having been the kind of girl that took risks.

Before they went any further, Brady stopped them at the wall just outside the shower stall and began to unbutton her blouse. "I'm not going to allow you to wear this any further than right here," he said hoarsely and Meredith nodded, having lost all comprehension, mutely watching as he parted the blouse and pushed it off her shoulders and all but shoved it onto the ground then did the same with her bra. Then he picked her up once again and carried her into the stall, closing the door behind them. Brady started the water and Meredith watched him, biting slightly nervously on her fingernails. Once he got it to the right temperature, he came over and pulled her hand away from her lips, kissing the fingers one by one and she melted into him, her breaths decreasing as he backed them up under the showerhead, where her hair began to get wet and be almost down to her middle back.

Brady smiled as he saw her hair getting wet. "You're so beautiful."

Meredith was about to reply when she felt him capture her lips with his in a rough yet passionate kiss, moaning against his mouth as their tongues collided.

Her breaths came in ragged, uneven pants when he pulled back to pick her up again and gently pushing her back against the tile, thrusting hard, fast and deep into her, meeting him thrust for thrust as her legs locked tightly around his lean waist, throwing her head back on occasion and feeling his mouth suck and his teeth nip along the column of her throat then dipping down lower to her diamond-hard nipples, closing his mouth over her breasts and using the flat part of his tongue to drive her absolutely mad. "Brady…" she said in a hoarse voice as her fingers combed up into his dark hair to keep him in place.

"That's it, Meredith; come for me," he replied hoarsely, pounding into her relentlessly to keep the rhythm going.

Meredith felt what he was doing and let out a scream so loud she was afraid her vocal chords would shatter. "OH GOD, BRADY!"

He let a smirk hide itself into her shoulder as he continued to thrust then began to slow down when he felt himself getting close, reaching down between them to pinch the bundle of nerves between his thumb and forefinger, sending her over at the same time. She convulsed around him, still trembling as they came down from their high, and Brady collapsed gently against her, pressing her further into the cool tile behind her.

Meredith panted as her hot body met the cool tile, trembling under Brady. Why the hell was she so afraid of letting herself go, especially since the man was sex on a stick? The answer was simple; it was her own damn pride that made her want to shun him. It had been her flaw growing up, even though she was also a risk-taker, and it certainly didn't get much better when it came to her feelings for Brady. In that moment, she felt like she was falling madly, hopelessly, desperately and recklessly in love with him.

**Author's Note:** Lots of 'sexy' couples' time in this chapter, but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it with Erin!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Damon and Zach propose to Jules and Elena, and Meredith has a steamy interlude._**

**Authors' Notes:** We'll see a wedding flashback and also an actual wedding take place in the next chapter. ENJOY!

**Chapter Seven**

**Mikaelson Manor – That Same Moment**…

Klaus smiled as he watched Caroline sleep next to him, gently stroking her cheek with his finger. She was so beautiful, even when she was asleep. His head turned when he heard the soft voice of his stepmother from down the hall, and left the bed after kissing Caroline softly on the lips, leaving the room to find Eleanor just getting ready to step into the nursery that was down the hall from his room, across from Henrik's room. "I can look after them if you want to go back to bed," he told her softly, giving her a smile.

"Oh no, I already told your father I would bring them into our room for the rest of the night, so they didn't disturb anyone else," she said, returning his smile. She disappeared into the nursery and Klaus went back into his room, finding that Caroline had awoken while he was gone.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked in a hoarse voice as he rejoined her beneath the covers, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I was just talking to Eleanor, love, let's go back to sleep," he told her, pulling her close and closing his eyes as he felt her fall into her previously peaceful slumber while he did the same.

Klaus smiled in his sleep, knowing that he had the woman he loved next to him and he planned to marry her.

**Meanwhile**…

Lexi squealed with laughter as Kol chased her around the entire perimeter of the small cabin he called home. His father had allowed him to build it for himself, and there were two others identical to it that became the homes to Elijah and Finn. The blonde finally allowed Kol to catch up with her, smiling as his arms wrapped around her slim waist. "I enjoy it here," she told him with another smile.

"I enjoy it too, darling," he replied, leaning down to kiss her softly. Lexi turned it into a passionate kiss, turning around in his loose embrace to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

Kol sighed. "I'm glad that Father let me build this cabin. It'll be a great place to raise a family."

Lexi smiled. "Yeah, it definitely will be. I can just imagine our children running around and exploring everything." She saw the look he was giving her. "Within reason, of course; we'll have to discourage them from poking around in our private places."

"Private places," he said with a smirk, kissing her again. "I rather like the sound of that." She smacked his arm but pulled him closer and he walked her backward toward the soft leather sofa/couch, following her onto it.

Lexi kissed him. "You know something, I'm glad you came to Mystic Falls when you did."

"Really and why is that?" Kol said.

"I think you know the answer to that, but I'll tell you anyway," Lexi said. "If you hadn't, we probably wouldn't have met."

He nodded before claiming her lips in another soft, ravishing kiss, silencing her after that.

**The Next Morning – Outside**…

"Shh, we don't want them to hear us," Sage hissed as she tried her hardest not to laugh while watching Finn toss the roll of toilet paper as high as he could. His other brother besides Henrik was around the back of the house, and the youngest Mikaelson was handing the toilet paper to his brother's girlfriend as she handed it off to Finn.

Finn smirked. "Knowing everyone else as I do, Niklaus and Caroline are otherwise occupied, and the same goes for Kol and Alexia, and Elijah and Katerina, so I doubt we'll disturb them."

**Kitchen – That Same Moment**…

Caroline hummed to herself as she stirred the batter for the pancakes, pouring the batter she had already mixed into the griddle. She had told Eleanor that she'd make breakfast for everyone, to which the older blonde woman agreed. She was so busy that she didn't notice Klaus sneaking up behind her until she felt his lips making contact with her neck, as well as some of his stubble, causing her to giggle. When she saw his hand reach for the spoon on the bowl she had been working with, it earned him a smack on the hand from said spoon. "No, you don't, Niklaus," she said in a scolding tone. "You can't lick the spoon yet."

Klaus pouted a bit. "But, love, that's the best part."

"That may be so, but you'll have to wait your turn, like everyone else," Caroline said. "I swear; you're as incorrigible as a child sometimes."

"That's true, I am," Klaus said, taking a whiff of her hair, as well as the smell of the pancakes on the griddle. "But, I know you love me anyway."

"I do," Caroline said. "Now, are you here just to bother me, or are you here to help me?" She saw the look in his eyes as she turned slightly in his arms. "And no, you may not have your way with me on the floor or the table, as tempted as you are to do so. I won't be held responsible for burning the place down because someone wanted to have some naughty fun."

Klaus seemed a bit disappointed, but he knew she had a point. She was, after all, working by the stove, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause a fire because he couldn't control his urges. He would have to bide his time and wait until after breakfast to have his way with the beautiful blonde angel in his arms. "What can I do to help, love?"

Caroline smiled. "That's better." She kissed him softly. "Why don't you be a dear and set the table?"

Klaus nodded and returned her kiss before getting the plates and utensils out of the drawers and cabinets, walking over to the table and setting them in their proper places, all the while watching how Caroline moved gracefully around the kitchen, continuing to hum to herself. He found that he liked hearing her hum or sing. She had the most beautiful voice, which was one of the many things he loved the most about her, other than her gorgeous body, succulent lips and dazzling blue eyes.

**Back Outside**…

Kol woke up to see white flying past the window in the back bedroom that he slept in, Lexi snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest. Gently, he eased her head off his bare chest and onto the pillow behind her then eased out of bed and put on a pair of flannel pajama pants to go investigate what was going on outside. He found his oldest brother, who froze in shock upon seeing Kol. "Um, sweetheart, I think we should go now. Henrik, you too," Finn said before grabbing the hand that belonged to Sage, as well as Henrik's shoulder, pulling him behind the group. "ELIJAH, LET'S GO!"

The third youngest son's eyes went wide when he saw Elijah coming around the corner of the house, Katherine right behind him. The raven-haired girl waved at Kol, who waved back with a shocked look on his face, as they went toward the back door of the main house.

Caroline was just putting the finished pancakes onto the plate with the spatula when she saw Katherine and Elijah walking in, smiling at them. "Hey, you two, I hope you're hungry, because I'm making pancakes."

"Oh, Care, you're such a darling," Katherine said. "I was just telling Elijah that I have such a craving for pancakes."

Elijah smiled. "It definitely smells good in here, Caroline." He looked toward the table, seeing that Klaus had set it and was now drawing in his sketchpad, no doubt a new drawing of Caroline. "And I see you were able to keep Niklaus from harassing you as you were cooking. It would imagine that he'd try to have his way with you a thousand times already."

Klaus looked up from his sketchpad. "Actually, brother I DID try to harass her, but she smacked my hand with the spoon." Curiously, he asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"Finn and Sage are outside, as is Henrik," Katherine said. "And I think we left Kol in the dust."

They all turned around when the heard the loud gasp of Eleanor. "SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL MY BACK LAWN IS COVERED WITH TOILET PAPER!" she yelled, causing the baby in her arms that had previously been asleep to wake up unexpectedly at their mother's loud voice.

Finn and Sage were just coming in the back door via the kitchen and she bumped into him, still holding his hand. "That would be my fault, Eleanor," he admitted, hanging his head. "I wanted to be funny and surprise Kol, but he woke up before we could finish."

"You better go and clean it up _immediately_ after breakfast, or you won't be helping me with my errand today, got it?" she demanded. Mikael came in right behind her with his infant son and gave Finn a soft glare. The eldest Mikaelson hung his head again then sat down at the table. Sage sat down next to him, trying to comfort him a little.

Katherine shook her head and placed her face in her hand. "I didn't just meet this family; I met a three-ring circus, complete with clowns."

The back door opened again and Kol walked with Lexi behind him. "Good morning all, I hope that you are going to remember to clean up the mess you made," Kol said with a smirk.

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table without making a comment to him, and began to pass around the plate of pancakes that was piled high, each of them taking two before passing it to the next person.

Lexi looked at Kol. "I'm guessing that they're going to remember to clean up the toilet paper outside."

Eleanor heard her soft comment and nodded. "Oh, they're going to remember, except for Klaus, because he remembered to respectfully stay out of the way, kindly helping our dear Caroline with the breakfast this morning," she said with a smile to the blushing couple that sat on the other side of Elijah and Katherine.

**After Breakfast**…

Klaus and Caroline immediately ran off once the last of the dishes had been cleaned and put away, but Eleanor made sure to keep the others from running off as well, sitting on the back porch and rocking Sabrina until her cries began to cease.

Caroline laughed as she and Klaus reached his room, closing the door behind them. "Oh, I feel so sorry for the others, having to clean up the mess they made outside."

Klaus smiled at her. "So do I, but, thankfully for you, I am above such childish behavior." He approached her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Except, of course, when it comes to you, and didn't you tell me in the kitchen that I was as incorrigible as a child?"

Caroline returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, I did." She kissed him again. "So, what are we going to do while they're outside doing their punishment?"

"Have you ever made love in the shower, my lady?"

"No, can't say I have," Caroline said. "But, I suppose there's a first time for everything, right?"

Klaus chuckled and kissed her one more time before taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom adjacent to his room, closing and locking the door behind them for privacy. Caroline smiled as she undid the sash on her robe, pulling it open and letting it pool onto the floor before going over to Klaus and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him roughly and passionately. Growling against her lips, Klaus returned her rough kisses and undid his robe, letting pool to the floor near Caroline's discarded robe before turning on the water for the shower, leading her inside.

Caroline then felt the cool tile behind her as Klaus pushed her gently up against the wall, letting the water cascade down their bodies under the shower head, spreading her legs apart with his knee before driving himself into her, thrusting hard and fast. Caroline arched her back, letting out a pleasurable scream.

**A Few Hours Later – An Italian Bistro, Chesapeake, Virginia**…

Finn, Mikael, Eleanor and Sage walked in together, with the two women each carrying a baby in their arms. "Do we know what the plan will be?" Sage asked Eleanor as they looked around the large restaurant for Seamus O'Reilly.

"Yes. I'm going to introduce myself, flirt a little and hopefully get him to agree to sign the papers," Eleanor replied. She saw Sage freeze and she looked to where she saw the redhead's father sitting in a table close to the back. "It will be fine, sweetheart; don't you worry. I know what I'm doing."

She made the switch with her husband, with him taking Olivier and she took the envelope with the papers inside, walking over to the table where Seamus sat. "Ms. Hamilton, I presume," he said, standing up respectfully and kissing both of her cheeks.

"Yes, I am Eleanor Hamilton," she replied as they sat down together. She only used her married name when she wasn't with a client, but Mikael didn't mind; he was okay with it. "I assume that you know why I am here today, don't you?"

Seamus nodded. "Yes. You are here with something concerning my daughter, Sage, am I correct?" he asked. Eleanor nodded and pushed the envelope his way.

"I am hoping that you will sign these for me. She wants to get out of that contract of marriage that you are forcing her into," she said, pulling out a pen for him to use, clicking it on and holding it out to him. Then she lowered her hand to her side and gave the group that was hidden from sight a thumbs-up that the plan was working and Sage breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it.

Seamus took the papers out of the envelope and looked them over. Eleanor then proceeded to go into the second phase of her plan, which was flirting with him. She slipped her foot out of her shoe and rubbed it against Seamus' leg, licking her lips as she did so. Normally, she'd only do this with Mikael, but this was an emergency and she wasn't above playing footsy with a man she was hoping to persuade.

Sage watched from their hiding place and her heart hammered, even though she tried to ignore it, hoping that Eleanor's flirting would be enough. Finn saw that she was nervous and squeezed her hand in reassurance, whispering to her, "It'll be all right, Irish Rose; Eleanor knows what she's doing. She'll have your father eating out of the palm of her hand before this is over."

Looking over at him, she smiled but it faltered then fell apart completely. To distract herself, Sage bounced Sabrina on her knees a little to ease the discomfort of the situation at hand. She only turned her head once when she felt Finn's strong, soft fingers cupping her chin and bestowing a soft kiss onto her lips. "I hope you're right about this, because I am going to be your wife one of these days," she told him, the smile returning to her face after he pulled back from the kiss.

Finn returned her smile. "I'd love that, Sage. I've wanted to marry you from the moment I met you, even before I found out about the contract."

Back at the table, Eleanor began to let her small, slender foot rise a little higher until it was nestled nearly between Seamus' thighs but then lowered it back down when she saw that he was nearly finished with signing the papers. "There you are, Ms. Hamilton, I hope you have a lovely day," Seamus said as they both stood up to give each other a final greeting, Eleanor fighting back a groan when she felt him squeeze the cheek of her lower backside.

Once he had left the restaurant, she returned to her husband, stepson, twin infants and Sage. "Well, it is done, my dear; let's hope we can get it filed for you," Eleanor told the group with a smile.

Sage smiled when she heard the news. "Thank you, Eleanor. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Oh, think nothing of it, Sage," Eleanor said. "After all, I know how much Finn loves you and wants to marry you, so now that you're free of that dreadful forced arrangement that your dastardly father tried to force upon you, you two can have the wedding you desire without feeling that your, um…" She rolled her eyes. …your 'fiancé' is going to darken our doorstep."

Mikael smiled proudly at his wife. "You did splendidly, my love. Thought, my only regret is that I didn't get to punch Seamus O'Reilly in the face for touching you the way he did."

"Actually, Mikael, I would've liked for you to have done that," Eleanor said. "I didn't enjoy being touched by him, even thought I was pretending to."

His son and Sage both chuckled as they all settled into a booth, before they were unexpectedly surprised by Seamus' reappearance. "You tricked me!" he accused Eleanor.

She shook her head in denial but he grabbed Sage from the booth. "Where are you taking her?" Finn demanded as he stood up to his full height, handing his baby sister across the table to his stepmother.

Seamus gulped, since the young man his daughter had been sitting with towered over him a great deal. "Nowhere," he replied, quickly departing the restaurant once again.

Finn nodded once Seamus was out of the restaurant and took Sage into his arms, hearing her sobbing against him. "Shhh, it's all right, Sage. He won't be bothering you again, I promise."

Sage sniffed and sobbed. "I thought he was going to take me away from you."

"Well, I stopped him and you're safe now," Finn said. "I'll take care of you, my Irish Rose. You'll have everything your heart desires and more."

"All I desire is you, my handsome British prince," she said as she kissed him softly.

"And all I desire is you, my beautiful Irish Rose," he replied as he kissed her back.

Mikael smiled at his son and Sage. "Well then, why don't we get this thing filed so that you can finally be happy? I don't know about you two, but I think wedding plans are in order so that this could be made legal."

No sooner did Mikael say that than Finn got down on his one knee in front of Sage. "I guess now is as good a time as any. Sage, you have been a blessing in my life ever since I came here. The moment I looked into your eyes, I knew I found the one I was going to spend my life with." He reached into his pocket with his free hand. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Sage Victoria O'Reilly, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me." He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "Sage, will you marry me?"

Sage didn't know what was more beautiful, the ring or his proposal. He must've been waiting to do that since the whole thing with her father and now that it was over, he was finally getting the chance to make his move. "Oh, Finn, it's beautiful. I love you too and…yes."

Finn smiled. "Yes?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Finnegan Cooper Mikaelson!"

Finn placed the ring on her finger and kissed it before standing up and kissing her, wiping away the tears that were just now falling down her cheeks, not really noticing that Mikael, Eleanor and the babies were watching them.

**Over at the Young Ranch**…

April was working on her latest needlepoint pillowcase when she heard the soft knock on the front door. She was about to go answer it but her mother breezed by the living room, calling out, "Don't you dare get up, April Young Donovan!" April shrugged and stayed put, but listened to the conversation, shocked when she heard her cousin, Francesca's voice on the other side of the conversation.

"Aunt Theresa, you have to come home immediately; our kingdom has been ambushed," the blonde girl's heavy French-Italian mixed accent told her mother.

"How…how did you escape?" Theresa asked as she brought Francesca inside, leading her to the kitchen so they could talk more.

"I was out of the country when it happened, but when I returned with my bodyguard, we found Mother and Father both…murdered," Francesca sobbed out.

Theresa was beyond shocked when she heard what Francesca was saying. While she was glad that her niece wasn't harmed, it was still shocking that her parents were killed. "Do they know who's behind it?"

Francesca shook her head. "So far, no; but, you need to come home immediately. I need you, Aunt Theresa."

April stormed in just then and gave her mother a soft glare. "You're not considering actually going, are you, Mama? You know that I need you here, especially with the baby on the way," she pleaded.

"Mija, you are not due for months. My kingdom needs me, I cannot abandon it just for the sake of my daughter," Theresa said as she turned around to place her hands on April's shoulders. April began to cry; she needed her mother to help with the baby, despite him not being due to arrive for several months, and to help with the preparations of the building of her home with Matt, which was to take place before the end of the month. "I promise that I will be home before the house-building starts, okay, Mija?"

April sniffed. She wanted her mother to be here with her, but there was nothing she could say or do to keep her from leaving. "Okay, Mama. I'll miss you, but I know that your kingdom needs you."

Theresa kissed her daughter on the forehead before turning to her niece. "Let us go upstairs and pack some things; April, can you be sure to tell your father where I am going?" she asked, looking back once at her daughter, who nodded and sniffed a final time.

A few hours later, April sat in the living room with her needlepoint pillowcase, the lantern creating a warm glow over her and she looked up, feeling the tiny pinch of pain when the needle broke past her skin, as soon as her father came into her view. He looked around. "Where is your mother?" he asked as he began to take off his overcoat and hung it up on the hooks of the coat rack near the door.

"She had to go home," April replied. "As in, she had to go home to her kingdom, to help save it."

Andrew nodded. While he didn't know exactly why Theresa had to save her kingdom, he did know that it must've been serious if she had to leave her family here in Mystic Falls to do it. "It's not going to be the same without her, but I suppose duty called." He sighed and went over to his daughter, kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling, April?"

"Anxious," she replied. "Thankfully, I've been trying to keep myself busy with this needlepoint."

Her father nodded again as he moved around behind her to look at what she was doing. "That is beautiful, my April shower," he said, kissing the top of her head again. "I also had an idea for my Sunday sermon; are you ready to hear it?" The young mother to be nodded and waited patiently for him to continue with his 'idea', smiling as he went on to say, "I was hoping that my daughter wouldn't mind practicing her vocal chords and sing for us in church, sort as a going-away for her husband."

"Your daughter would be proud to sing in church for Matt, and for all the soldiers that will be leaving us," she said, turning around to kiss him on the cheek and smile at him.

Andrew smiled. "Thank you, April. I know that your mother would've enjoyed hearing you sing if she were here."

"She'll be with me in spirit, Daddy," April said. "Matt will be with me in spirit as well."

Andrew liked when she was uplifting about absences in her life, and he knew she had inherited a little bit of her courage. Moving until he was in front of her, he gently eased the needlepoint out of her hands and set it aside. "Do you want to know something?" he asked her softly.

"What's that, Daddy?" April asked as she leaned forward to inspect him closely, watching the shadows from the lantern move across his face as he shifted some over the surface of the wood table he sat on.

"You have your mother's hair and eyes and wild, carefree spirit, but you also have my courageousness, bravery and you're not afraid to take on a challenge every once in a while," he replied. "You also have our love, combined together, which resulted in you."

April tilted her head. "Thank you, Daddy. I, uh, never knew that before. I always knew I was brave, but I never thought it was because of my genes."

"Well, it's true, sweetheart," Andrew said. "And it's the same courage that I know you'll pass on to that grandson of mine."

"I've thought of a name for him already," she told her dad as she gave him another smile. "I want to name him Gavin, after Grandpa, and Charles, after Uncle Charlie."

"I think that Gavin Charles Donovan sounds like a fine name to me," he told her, kissing her forehead.

April smiled and placed her father's hand on her belly. "And I think Gavin likes his name already."

Andrew could feel the small, quick flutter beneath his hand and he smiled. "I think that you may be right," he replied.

**A Few Days Later**…

Logan ran after his nephew, practically chasing him to keep up. "T.J., slow down please!" he yelled out as he stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm assuming he's yours," a sultry voice said from above him and Logan glanced up into a pair of the most beautiful bluish-green eyes, the colors mixing as they stared back at him.

"Um, no, he's my sister's son," he told her between breaths.

The girl smiled. "He's adorable." She cleared her throat. "By the way, I'm Hayley. Hayley Gardner. What's your name, handsome?"

"It's nice to meet you, Hayley," Logan said. "I'm Logan, Logan Fell."

Hayley smiled. "Logan? I like it." She looked back at T.J. "What's his name?"

"His name is T.J." Logan smiled. "So, Hayley, have you been in town long?"

"I got into town about a month ago," Hayley said. "I like it so far, but I'm afraid I don't know everyone around here yet."

"You're in luck," Logan said. "I'd be glad to show you around and get you acquainted with the people. I think you're off to a great start, since you've already met me and T.J. here."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the park, her hips enticing him as they sashayed back and forth. "Uncle Logan, are you in love with her?" T.J. asked as he pulled on Logan's sleeve.

"No, buddy, we just met," he replied as he ruffled his nephew's dark hair.

T.J. nodded. "But, you think she's pretty, right?"

Logan smiled. "Yes, I think she's very pretty."

**Later – The Fell Home**…

"YOU TOOK HIM TO THE PARK! After I specifically asked you not to," Meghan yelled at Logan. "Logan, when I tell you that you can watch him for the day while I work, its fine if you stay home, but what if something happened to either of you?! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

Logan took his sister by the shoulders and shook her. "Meg, get a hold of yourself," he admonished her. "Nothing happened, except that I met a girl. She's very pretty too."

Meghan gave her brother a stern look. "A pretty girl, huh; and you think a pretty girl is more important than your nephew?"

"Meg, how could you think that?" Logan said. "Just because I thought the girl was pretty, that doesn't mean she was more important than T.J."

**Author's Note:** This seems like a good place to stop it, and I hope y'all enjoyed it! PLEASE COME BACK for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Logan and Hayley meet, and Andrew asks April to sing with the choir during one of his sermons._**

**Authors' Notes:** We'll see a wedding flashback and also an actual wedding take place in the next chapter. ENJOY!

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Several Weeks Before – Chesapeake, Virginia**__…_

_Matt anxiously pulled on the ends of his tie then groaned. "Here, let me help you," his brother-in-law's voice said and he put his head up so that Zane could begin the process of properly tying the black tie that came with the suit. "Are you nervous at all?"_

_"Am I nervous? Are you kidding? I'm so nervous that I'm going to screw up the vows or break her heart by abandoning her at the altar or something like that," Matt said as he tried to calm himself down but couldn't quite do it._

_Zane finished his handiwork then placed his hands on his wife's brother's shoulders. "You aren't going to do any of those things, Matt. You love April, don't you?" he asked and Matt nodded. "Then you're going to watch her walk up that aisle on my arm and you're going to smile at her and remember how much you love her, and how much she loves you, right?" Matt nodded again. "Take deep breaths, Matt; you need them."_

_Matt took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, even though his heart was hammering until it was in his throat._

_**In the Bridal Suite**_

_Vicki smiled at April as she adjusted her veil then made a few other adjustments to her dress. "I'm glad that you asked Zane and me to be your witness, but I'm sure that you wish that your father was here, don't you?" the dark-blonde haired woman asked as she then turned her attention to her newborn son. "Hi there, my handsome Riley, Mommy loves you too."_

_"I do miss my parents and I am sad that they're not here, but you and Zane are family, so you'll work just as well," April replied with a smile to Matt's sister in the full-length mirror._

_Vicki nodded. "You're right, we are. And family sticks together, especially for happy occasions such as weddings."_

_April smiled. "Yeah, they do. And I'm glad that I have you guys." She nodded toward Riley. "You and Zane are great parents."_

_"We're very proud of ourselves, and we love Riley to pieces. Mom does too, and I'm glad that Matt is great at watching him when we want some alone time together," Vicki said with another smile. She fussed with the dress and veil a little more before going over and picking up her son, dressed in a suit that was identical to his father's. "I'm also glad that Matt is getting married in uniform; he looks handsome that way."_

_April smiled. "I think so too. It's a good color for him, goes with the blonde in his hair."_

_"Yeah, definitely," Vicki said. "Olive green definitely fits him."_

_"It does, and I can't wait to divest him of it later," she said then realized what she was saying and let her face turn beet red. "I'm sorry, I know he's your brother and all, but these hormones are getting the better of me."_

_Vicki laughed softly as she bounced Riley on her lap. "It's okay, I went through the same thing when I was barely pregnant with this little guy," she replied._

_April laughed. "At least I know we have that in common."_

_**Several Hours Later – A Hotel in Savannah, Georgia**…_

_"Can I look yet, Matthew?" April whined to her new husband as he led her into the hotel room he'd gotten for them for their honeymoon and he chuckled as he kept her in place before going back to close the door._

_"Not until I tell you, April," he replied as he swept her into his arms to carry her into the bedroom, setting her down in the doorway. Slowly and carefully, Matt reached up to remove the blindfold he'd put over her eyes right after they'd escaped from Vicki and Zane's clutches to start their honeymoon._

_Once the blindfold was removed, he whispered into her ear, "You can look now."_

_April gasped when she saw the room. "Oh, Matt, it's beautiful! I love it!"_

_He gave her a smirk then gestured up to the pins that had been placed in her hair by his sister. "May I?" he asked her softly and she nodded, turning her head so he could gently remove then one by one. Once they were all in a pocket in the suitcase they'd brought with them, Matt combed his fingers into his new bride's hair and gently shook it free._

_She helped as well, tossing her head this way and that and he laughed at the sight before he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "I think I embarrassed myself earlier, in front of your sister," she told him as she looked up into his eyes. Her hands moved up to the top button of his uniform, and she concentrated on loosening it from the hole._

_Matt laughed softly. "You embarrassed yourself, in what way?"_

_"I talked about how I was going to rip your uniform off," April said, her eyes still focusing on the button. "I blame it on the hormones. Of course, Vicki said that she was the same when she was still pregnant with Riley."_

_"Then you have nothing to worry about, right? You just want me, and it doesn't matter if it's the hormones, does it? I want you too. I want to make love to you, and feel you in my arms, and hold you close to me in the aftermath," Matt told her as he framed her face in his hands, making her look at him._

_"I suppose not," April replied as she looked into his loving gaze. "Make love to me…" Matt did as she had asked, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the bed, lowering her to the soft covers and hovering over her as he claimed her lips in a soft kiss before rising back to his full height to fumble with the buttons of his uniform. "Let me do it…"_

_Matt nodded and watched her as she undid the buttons of his jacket, throwing it to the floor when she was done, going for his shirt next. It didn't take her too long to get his tie loosened and every single button open. Once she was done with that, she threw the shirt on the floor with his discarded jacket. Matt was amazed at how fast she was going and couldn't help but fall more and more in love with her in that moment._

_When she reached for the buckle of his uniform pants, he stopped her then turned her around after making her stand up, gently lowering the zipper of her wedding gown and pressing his lips to the skin of her neck, moving forward until he stopped at the length of her jaw, using a soft grip on her chin to turn her head toward him and claiming her lips in a desperately passionate kiss, moaning as their tongues collided. April turned around completely in his arms, the gown dropping from her upper body, and pressed her bare breasts to his muscled chest and combing her fingers up into his hair, tightening her grip as soon as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him until there was no space separating them at all._

_April trembled under Matt's touch. "OH GOD MATT!" He detached his lips from hers and kissed down the length of her jaw again, traveling down her neck and latched onto the sensitive skin of her bare breast, suckling it and driving her mad with desire as his hands moved around to squeeze the cheeks of her lower backside while the other roamed between her thighs, nearly groaning aloud when he discovered how wet she was._

_"April," he gritted out a few moments later when he lifted his head from her breast, throwing his head back as he felt her releasing the buckle of his pants and pushing them down his legs then reached into his boxers to close her hand around his growing erection._

_April trembled again, moaning as she touched his growing erection. It was rock hard, just like the first time they had been intimate. "You're eager for me. That's good. I'm eager for you too."_

_He smiled then moved her hand away and lowered her back down to the bed, removing his boxers and climbing into the bed with her, his hands caressing along her inner thigh as her breath hitched in silent desperation. Taking his hand away from her thigh, Matt let one knee settle between her thighs before gently thrusting into her, gradually picking up speed and rhythm. April gyrated against him, her legs tangling with his as she matched him thrust for thrust._

_Matt groaned as he felt April gyrating against him and then felt himself getting close to the edge, letting out a scream of pleasure, April following suit half a beat later._

_Once they both came down from their high, Matt pulled out of her then rolled onto his back, pulling her with him until her head rested comfortably on his bare chest, close to his shoulder._

_April sighed as she kissed his chest. "I love you, Matt."_

_Matt smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too, April."_

_They settled into each other's arms and immediately fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. The next morning, April woke up to find Matt missing from the bed but smiled at the sight of him bringing her breakfast. "I could get used to the sight of that," she said as she pulled him down for a soft kiss._

_"Well, you are going to get used to it, Mrs. Donovan, because you are mine now," he said in a low, possessive tone, rejoining her in the bed and claiming her lips in a rough, passionate kiss, moaning quietly as their tongues collided._

_April took a whiff of the breakfast and pulled away from his mouth, breaking the kiss. "That smells good, Matt. What did you bring me? Besides your deliciously sexy self, I mean."_

_He smiled. "There is waffles, bacon, eggs, some oatmeal if you don't want the bacon or eggs, and of course, orange juice and milk," he told her as he uncovered the plates one at a time._

_"Those all look delicious, but I think I'll have the waffles and a glass of milk," April replied._

_Matt smiled and nodded, handing her some milk and waffles. "Here you go, my love."_

_"Thank you, my love," April replied again as she snuggled into him while she dug into the meal he'd brought to her. Matt enjoyed his time watching her while he ate his own breakfast._

_April smiled as she saw him watching her and fed him some of her waffle, which he gladly took. Once they finished breakfast, Matt put the entire tray of empty plates back on the table before returning to his wife and claiming her lips in the same desperately passionate kiss from last night, feeling the vibration of her moan as their tongues collided. He was desperate to take things slower this time, and kissing her would be just the trick._

_April returned Matt's kiss, savoring the moment. She hated the fact that he was going to be leaving her soon, so she wanted the moment they were having together to last as long as possible. "Want to make love in the shower?" he asked when he finally parted their lips._

_"Yes," she said between panting breaths, smiling up at him._

_Matt returned her smile and, lifting her up in his arms, he carried her to bathroom, kicking the door shut with his foot before placing her down on the counter and turning on the water. He was going to miss being with her like this when he left, and he was pretty sure that April felt the same way. That was why he wanted to make the most of every moment he spent with her, because he didn't know if it would be the last time they would ever be together._

_Before they climbed into the shower, she put her hands on his bare chest. "If you get out of this, I want you to know how much I love you," she told him softly._

_He nodded and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much, April Whitney Young Donovan," he told her in reply._

_April sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much."_

_"I'm going to miss you too, April," he replied. "I promise I'll come home to you soon."_

_"We'll be waiting for you," April said. "Just stay alive long enough to come back to us."_

_"I promise I will," Matt vowed then pulled her with him into the shower, kissing her in a non-urgent manner, taking things slow._

_April returned his kiss and pulled him closer to her. She heard his heart beating in time with hers and in that moment, she knew that they truly become one._

April remembered that day as if it was yesterday, as she shakily buttoned up the coat she wore, groaning when she couldn't get it to fasten all the way. "Nothing fits anymore," she whined, mostly to herself.

Andrew walked by her room and heard that soft whine, shaking his head. He couldn't wait until Theresa returned home so they could go shopping for maternity clothes. In the meantime, he knew that his daughter would ask her best friend Adrianna for some, since she was a recent mom.

Andrew stepped into the room then. "Why not ask Adrianna if you can use some of her maternity clothes? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to give them to you. You know, at least until your mother gets back."

"You know, Daddy, you just read my mind," she replied. "I was thinking of calling Adrianna and asking if she had any maternity clothes that I could use."

Her father smiled and kissed the top of her head then headed downstairs to wait for her. She finally came down and they left for church, where she sat down in front of the choir balcony.

Andrew looked up at the choir balcony and saw April sitting there. He was glad that she agreed to sing today, because it would make the service go smoothly for him. Hearing April sing always seemed to make him happy, as well as the rest of the congregation. Many of the members of the church would come up to him and tell him how beautiful April's voice was and he would always thank them for their praise.

When it came time for her to sing, April stood up by the music stand, turned to the hymn "In the Garden" and took a breath, closing her eyes and allowing her thoughts to drift to both her mother and Matt, who were millions of miles away right now:

**_I come to the garden alone  
While the dew is still on the roses  
And the voice I hear falling on my ear  
The Son of God discloses_**

_**Refrain**_  
_**And He walks with me, and He talks with me,**_  
_**And He tells me I am His own;**_  
_**And the joy we share as we tarry there,**_  
_**None other has ever known**_

_**He speaks, and the sound of His voice**_  
_**Is so sweet the birds hush their singing**_  
_**And the melody that He gave to me**_  
_**Within my heart is ringing**_

_**Refrain**_  
_**And He walks with me, and He talks with me,**_  
_**And He tells me I am His own;**_  
_**And the joy we share as we tarry there,**_  
_**None other has ever known**_

_**I'd stay in the garden with Him**_  
_**Though the night around me be falling**_  
_**But he bids me go; through the voice of woe**_  
_**His voice to me is calling**_

_**Refrain**_  
_**And He walks with me, and He talks with me,**_  
_**And He tells me I am His own;**_  
_**And the joy we share as we tarry there,**_  
_**None other has ever known**_

**Meanwhile, at the Mikaelson Manor**

"No, no and no! I will NOT allow him to marry her!" Esther Smith yelled as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She stood in front of her ex-husband and his current wife, who was pacing back and forth with one of the twins in her arms as she tried to calm Sabrina down.

"Well, it's not your choice, is it, dear?" Mikael demanded back. Esther huffed then left the mansion without another word. Mikael sighed as he sat down in his desk chair and Eleanor reached over to comfort him some with one hand on his shoulder.

It was quiet for a while until Mikael said, "She has got to learn that she can't interfere in the matters of the heart like this. Finn wants to marry Sage, and damn it, that's what he's going to do."

"I know, love," Eleanor said. "She may be his mother, but Finn is a grown man and old enough to make his own choices. In this case, he chose Sage."

Her husband nodded then reached for Sabrina. "Let me take over for a bit, okay? You should go upstairs and rest," he told her as he stood up with his youngest daughter in his arms, kissing Eleanor softly before pointing to the door in a silent command.

Eleanor giggled and nodded before leaving the office to head upstairs. She loved Mikael and she enjoyed the time she got to spend with him, and she knew he enjoyed doing the same with her, since they balanced each other, his children and their children.

Klaus was busily sketching in his sketchbook when he saw Eleanor walking past his door. He got up and poked his head out. "What was the commotion about downstairs?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Oh, it was nothing for you to worry about, Klaus. That was just Esther. Apparently, she wasn't too thrilled to hear about Finn's engagement." She smiled at the sketchbook. "Making another picture of Caroline, I see. You two are becoming quite the pair."

"We are, aren't we?" Klaus said. "I love her, Eleanor."

"Well, I certainly don't doubt that," Eleanor said. "You know, it won't be long before you propose to her. I know it sounds like I'm rushing, but I guess it's because I adore weddings."

Klaus was about to answer when he heard laughter and looked to see Rebekah coming upstairs. The dress she was wearing was a bit wrinkled and her hair was all in a mess. That meant one thing; she had been with Stefan. Then again, that wasn't surprising, seeing as how they had been together practically every night since Rebekah went to dinner at the boardinghouse to meet his family.

**Over in Finn's House – That Same Moment**…

Sage opened her eyes to find her eyes looking up at a familiar ceiling then turned her gaze to the half-naked fiancé she thought she'd heard leaving the bed just a few minutes earlier as he came back into the room. "Hello you," she said in a seductive, husky voice.

Finn smiles at her as he rejoins her beneath the covers, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her body nestled within the sheets. "Hello yourself, Ms. O'Reilly," he replied as he kissed her softly.

Sage smiled. "I can't wait to hear you call me Mrs. Mikaelson."

"And how are you today, Mrs. Mikaelson?" Finn asked, his hand turning her face until his lips landed on her cheek, using his tongue to entice a little and smirked at her small shiver before turning her face in the other direction to kiss her other cheek. "Mrs. Mikaelson…" Sage shivered again when he brought his lips to her nose. "Mrs. Mikaelson…"

"Okay, enough," she demanded, pulling his lips to hers, claiming them in quiet, desperate passion and Finn returned her kiss, moaning quietly as their tongues collided before rolling them until she was on top, stroking his hands down her now naked body, pulling back to enjoy the view.

Finn smiled as he looked up at her. "You're so beautiful, my Irish Rose."

Sage giggled as she leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you, my British prince. I think you're sexy."

His hands ran up and down her body as he gave her a smirk. "Not only are you beautiful, but you're also," he leaned up and whispered the next part in her ear, "red hot."

Sage giggled upon hearing Finn's whispered words and playfully smacked his arm. "Finn, you're making me blush."

"And what's wrong with that?" Finn said. "I like it when you blush. It makes you look even more beautiful."

**The Next Day – In Town**

Finn pulled Henrik along behind him as the current oldest Mikaelson sibling still living at home, albeit reluctantly. The young teenager must have had his mind on something else and Finn turned to see what it was; a beautiful blonde girl with dazzling hazel eyes was walking beside another female and giving Henrik a loving gaze every few seconds. "Come on, you lovebird, we've got some shopping to do," Finn said with a chuckle as he put his brother's head in a loose headlock before pulling him away from the gaze of the girl.

"Aunt Theresa, do you think it would be alright if I go into the general store? I thought it would be nice to cook for you and Andrew and April tonight, if you do not care," Francesca said in her slight French/Italian-accented English.

"I think that's a lovely idea, Francesca. I'll go with you. I saw that boy you were staring at, and his name is Henrik Mikaelson," her aunt told her as she put an arm around her niece's shoulders and went with her to the general store.

Francesca smiled as she walked into the general store, following her aunt. She saw Finn and Henrik and couldn't help but look in their direction. Then, telling Theresa that she was going to be in the dairy aisle, she walked off in that direction. Henrik gave Finn the same excuse and when he reached the dairy aisle, he saw the girl he had been staring at a few moments ago. She was even more beautiful now than she was before, which wasn't impossible.

Without looking at him, Francesca asked, "This is lovely weather we are having, huh?"

Henrik nodded. "Beautiful." Of course, he wasn't talking about the weather when he said that.

Francesca smiled and then looked at him. "You are Henrik, right? I am Francesca."

"It's lovely to meet you, Francesca," Henrik said. "So, you're shopping as well?"

Francesca nodded. "Yes. I told my aunt that I wanted to cook for her, as well as Andrew and April."

"Andrew?" Henrik said. "You mean Andrew Young, the pastor?"

"That is him," Francesca said. "I am living with them on the Young ranch. They have been very kind to me." She smiled at Henrik. "That man you were with, is he your brother?"

Henrik rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's my brother, Finn. He got engaged a while ago, to a girl that my father helped release from a marriage agreement. The whole family is happy for him. Except for my mother, of course, but she doesn't get to make that choice. Thankfully, we're not sending an invitation to her for the wedding. The last thing my father wants is a headache with her around."

"Does your father have headaches often when she is around?" Francesca asked as she selected a few items so her aunt could see that she was busy shopping instead of talking to the cute boy.

Henrik nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." He gave her a quizzical look. "Why?"

Francesca smiled. "I am a nurse."

**Over at the Candy Counter**…

Theresa approached Finn and tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around then gave her a smile when he saw who it was. "Hello, Mrs. Young, how are you?" he asked politely as he hugged her affectionately, kissing her cheek as well.

Theresa smiled at Finn. "Oh, I can't complain. I just got back from helping my kingdom. It wasn't easy, I tell you."

Finn nodded. "I heard that we had a person of royalty in Mystic Falls, but I didn't think you were that person," he said then nodded over to where Henrik and Francesca stood. "Is she your niece?"

Theresa looked in the direction that Finn had nodded. "Yes, she is. Her name is Francesca." She smiled. "And is that boy over there your brother?"

"Yes, his name is Henrik," Finn said. "And I can see that your niece has taken quite a liking to him, and he's taken a liking to her as well."

The duchess and pastor's wife nodded. "That they have," she said with a secretive smile.

Finn saw the smile she gave and gently nudged her as he might his sister or his brothers. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" he asked her.

"I might upset your father, but I'm hoping he'll agree to send him out of town with a girl he hasn't met yet," Theresa said, her smile faltering a little.

"Let me talk to my father, and you arrange it," Finn said with a secretive smile, giving Henrik a smile when he came back. "Hey, Henry, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Finn, I'm ready," he said before the two brothers left the general store.

Francesca noticed Theresa's smile. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing, I just got you an overnight trip with the handsome British boy you were talking to over in the dairy aisle," Theresa said with another secretive smile as she paid for the purchases her niece had made for the dinner tonight.

**Meanwhile, Back at the Mikaelson Mansion**…

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea!" Eleanor said excitedly, only grinning at her husband when he turned to scowl at her. "Oh, come on, Mikael, he's only a teenager once! Let him have his freedom with a lovely girl; he deserves it."

Mikael looked at his wife. "I just didn't expect this, Eleanor. I wasn't prepared for Henrik to grow up this fast. It seems like yesterday that I was changing his diapers. Now, I hear that he met some girl and he's under some love spell." He sighed. "It was easy for me to accept that Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah were grown, but Henrik? That was something that came from out of left field."

Eleanor nodded as she encompassed herself in his embrace and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know. But he's a grown boy now, Mikael, and he deserves to be happy just like all his older siblings," she told him softly as she played with the back of his shirt.

He nodded as he kissed the top of her hair that was wrapped in a chignon. "I am just glad that Sabrina and Olivier will be sticking around for a lot longer after my other children are gone," he said quietly.

Eleanor smiled. "So am I; but, before we know it, the older children will give us grandchildren to spoil. It's only a matter of which of them has a child first."

"You have a point there, love," Mikael said. "But, to avoid making mistake, I won't take a guess as to which one it will be. Only the good Lord above can determine that."

"That's true," Eleanor said. "Just for fun, though, which one do you think will give us grandchildren first?"

Mikael hesitated, but since Eleanor said it was just for fun, he said, "Considering how he was the first to get engaged, I'd say Finn."

"I think so too," Eleanor replied as she leaned up to kiss him on the jaw, going up until she reached his lips, which she kissed softly. Mikael returned her kiss and was about to turn toward the doors to close and lock them when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Mikael opened the door and saw Klaus standing there with a smirk on his face. "Yes, Niklaus; what do you need?"

"Oh, nothing, Father," he replied. "My apologies for interrupting you and Eleanor, but I was wondering if it was all right if I have a party here tomorrow night. It's Caroline's birthday and I wanted to throw her a party. She doesn't know, of course, it's a surprise. I arranged it all with her mother."

Eleanor smiled. "I don't see why not. You know we adore Caroline, Klaus."

**Author's Note:** I hope y'all enjoyed this newest chapter and hope you'll come back for more, especially with Care's birthday in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", April sings in church and Henrik meets Francesca while shopping with Finn._**

**Authors' Notes:** Well, the weddings have arrived for two of our couples. Want to take a wild guess and tell me who will be next?!

**Chapter Nine**

**Mikaelson Manor – Next Evening**…

Klaus stole a quick smile at Caroline as he led her up the front steps of the mansion. He had been successful at keeping her surprise party a secret from her all evening. While everyone else was setting it up, he had taken her out for a fancy dinner to celebrate her birthday. Caroline noticed that he had been quiet most of the evening and eyed him curiously. "All right, Klaus, what's going on? You've been quiet most of the night. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Klaus smiled at her again. "Whatever do you mean, love?"

"You know what I mean," Caroline said. "Come on, Klaus; tell me what's going on."

Klaus took the spare key out of the box on the table by the door, sticking it in the key hole and opening the door. "I think that it'll be better to show you."

Caroline was about to ask him what he meant, but didn't get the chance to reply because no sooner did they enter the mansion than the lights came on and there was a shout of "SURPRISE!"

Caroline placed her hand over her heart and looked at Klaus. "Oh my God, I can't believe this. You threw me a surprise party? That's why you didn't say anything to me?"

"I didn't want to spoil anything, Caroline," Klaus said. "Now that you know, are you surprised?"

Caroline nodded. "Oh yes, I'm definitely surprised."

"I am glad that you are," he said as he kissed her on the lips quickly before her mother came over with a smile on her face.

"I hope that you are surprised, Caroline," Elizabeth said as she gave Caroline a hug, who returned it fiercely. "I love you, my sweet Caroline."

"I love you too, Mom!" Caroline said in a choked voice.

Klaus smiled as he watched this. He was glad Caroline was surprised. He put a record on and went over to her. "May I have this dance, love?"

"Yes, you may," she replied as she placed her hand in his once she'd pulled away from her mom.

His older and younger siblings all watched this as they each heaved a heavy sigh. Sage, Katherine, Stefan, Lexi and Francesca all noticed this and pulled Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik out onto the dance floor.

Klaus saw what everyone was doing and smiled before looking at Caroline, kissing her gently while dancing with her. He liked it when they danced together, because they made a beautiful pair on the floor. Once the song ended, he took her hand. "Come with me; I want to give you your present."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," he replied. "Just come with me."

That being said, he tugged at her hand as he led her out to the garden. Caroline didn't know what he was planning, but she knew it had to be something special if he had gone to all this trouble. She was about to ask him why they had come out here when she saw him get down on one knee, still holding her hand. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? Seeing as how they had been together for a few months, it certainly looked that way.

"Caroline, you have filled my world with light from the moment I saw you. I find myself falling more and more in love with you every day. I thank you for putting up with me and my family, which was no easy task." He sighed and reached into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out a box. "I come before you today as a man; nothing more, nothing less, to ask you a very important question." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Caroline Lillian Forbes, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your days with me?"

Caroline couldn't breathe as she looked at the ring. How could she possibly refuse him, especially when he had proposed to her so beautifully? With tears stinging her eyes, she said, "Oh my God, it's beautiful. I love you so much and…yes."

Klaus smiled. "Yes?"

Caroline nodded, the tears flowing down her face now. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Niklaus Alexander Mikaelson!"

Klaus then placed the ring on her finger, kissing it before getting to his feet and kissing her, wiping her tears away with his finger. "Happy Birthday, Caroline; I love you."

"I love you too, Niklaus," she said as she hugged him to her in a fierce embrace. They went back inside, where they were embraced instantly by Mikael and Eleanor, in what could only be described as a 'welcome to the family' kind of embrace.

"We wish you both many years of happiness to come," Eleanor said as she finished her hug with Caroline before turning to her middle stepson. "And that you are blessed in every sense of the word. We love you both and wish you all the best."

"That was well said, my love," Mikael said once he pulled his wife back into his embrace and kissed the top of her head.

Klaus smiled at his stepmother. "Thank you, Eleanor."

Caroline was about to thank her as well when Liz was seen coming toward them, curious as to what the commotion was about. "What's going on?"

Liz said nothing at first and then, with a big smile on her face, hugged them both before hugging just Klaus. "Welcome to the family, Klaus. I know that you and Caroline are going to be very happy together." She stepped back and wiped a tear away. "I guess tonight we're celebrating two things: a birthday and an engagement."

"Thank you, Mrs. Forbes; I'll make your daughter a very happy woman," Klaus said as he reached over to put his hand gently on her shoulder to comfort her.

Liz smiled at Klaus. "What's with the Mrs. Forbes thing? You can call me either Liz or Elizabeth now. And I know that you're going to make Caroline happy. My only regret is that Bill isn't alive anymore. He would've loved to give Caroline away."

Mikael stepped forward then. "I could do it if you want. I might be Caroline's future father-in-law, but I'd gladly give her away. Hell, it will be good practice for when Rebekah gets married." He looked at Caroline. "Would you object to that, dear?"

"Oh no, not at all," Caroline said. "I'd love to have you give me away, Mr. Mikaelson." Remembering that her mother had asked Klaus to not be formal, she added, "I mean, Mikael."

"I think that's a delightful idea as well," Eleanor said from where she stood behind her husband, nestling her infant daughter that Sage had previously been holding, followed by Finn after the short dance.

The first engaged couple was now holding Olivier, with Finn making faces at his baby brother and Sage bouncing him on her knees.

Caroline smiled as she rested her head on Klaus' shoulder. She was looking forward to marrying him.

Over beside the fireplace, Lexi stood with Kol's arms around her. "Isn't it wonderful, Kol?" she asked as she smiled up at him.

"It is," he replied with a smile back to her.

Lexi smiled. "Who'd have guessed that we'd be celebrating an engagement and a birthday in the same night?"

Kol pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Call it fate, I guess."

**Meanwhile**…

Esther stood outside watching the celebration go on without her. She reached up and wiped a few tears away then finally turned on her heel and was prepared to leave when a soft voice stopped her. "Mom, what are you doing out here?" Henrik asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, I was just celebrating your brothers' engagements in private," she said with a forced smile.

Henrik saw how upset his mother was and said, "You could join us if you want."

"Your father wouldn't like it if I did," she replied. "I appreciate the effort, Henrik, but…"

"I don't care what Father thinks, you're still my mother," Henrik said. "Come on, at least stay for a little while?"

She sighs then nods, allowing him to hold out his arm for her and lead her inside, where the entire party stopped at the sight of Esther. Then all of the siblings were moving forward to force themselves to hug their mother, each of their significant others hanging reluctantly back and waiting for introductions.

Henrik saw his siblings' significant others, and Francesca, looking hesitant. "Oh, come on, everyone, she's not going to bite."

Sage was the first to step forward after she handed Sabrina to Finn. "Hello, I'm Sage O'Reilly. It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Smith," she said as she gently hugged the older blonde woman, who hugged her back.

Katherine, Stefan, Lexi and Francesca all hugged her after that, offering soft introductions.

Caroline noticed what Katherine, Stefan, Lexi and Francesca were doing and, getting a nod from Klaus, approached Esther with a smile. "Hi. I'm Caroline Forbes. It's nice to finally meet you."

Esther smiled at the younger blonde, stepping away from the others to hug her. "The feeling is mutual, Caroline. You and Niklaus make a beautiful couple and I wish you all the joy in the world."

She turns to Sage. "And I wish you and Finnegan all the joy in the world as well," she tells the redhead, who nods and smiles at Finn over her shoulder.

**Later, at Sage's Apartment**…

Finn can see tears glistening in the eyes of his bride to be but he sees her hide them from him, turning her face away. "Hey, you know you can talk to me," he said as he moved up behind her in the bathroom, looking at her through their reflections in the mirror.

"I'm pregnant, Finn," she tells him softly.

Finn smiled as he heard what Sage told him. "You are?"

Sage nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I am."

Finn turned her around in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Oh, Sage, that's wonderful. I love you so much." He knelt down and kissed her still-flat belly. "I love you too, little one."

She smiles through her tears as his hands are gentle against her stomach as well as his lips. "You're going to spoil him or her rotten," she said in a tone that spoke of matter of fact when they headed out of the bathroom and got into bed.

"And you will be the one who kisses all their tears away, and provide it with joy," he said as she snuggled up into his chest, tracing circles amongst the hair.

Sage sighed against her fiancé's chest, kissing it gently. Not only was she going to marry Finn, but she was also going to have his child, which really made her happy.

**The Next Day**…

Finn and Sage approached Andrew as he practiced his sermon at the church. "Um, Pastor Young, we were wondering if you had a minute," Finn said after getting his attention.

"Yes, let's go to my office," Andrew said as he gestured for them to go ahead of him to the back part of the church, where his office was located.

Finn cleared his throat. "Pastor Young, Sage and I were wondering if you could perform our wedding and if we could have the wedding soon, because I just found out she's pregnant."

Andrew nodded before he looked at the couple. "Why not do it today? That way, there wouldn't be any fuss and you could start your honeymoon by this evening," he told them both. Finn looked at Sage, who nodded that she was okay with that.

"Alright, let's do it today," Finn said with a smile.

"Let's have your brothers and the girls be our witnesses," Sage said as they left the church so they could go down to the courthouse to get a wedding certificate.

Finn nodded. "That sounds good to me. I want the whole family to witness this."

"Me too," she replied with a smile.

He nodded then pulled her into him, kissing her softly on the lips.

Sage returned his kiss and sighed happily before pulling back. "Come on, let's get things started. I want to make this legal and be yours forever."

Finn nodded. "As my Irish Rose commands."

They went back to his family's mansion, where they found most of them sleeping on furniture scattered around the living room. "Let's divide and conquer, okay?" she suggested in a whisper and waited until he gave her a nod before they headed toward his siblings and father and stepmother.

The first of the siblings to wake up was Henrik, who saw Finn's shadow in the room. "Finn, what's going on?"

Finn smiled. "Well, little brother, there's going to be a wedding today."

"What do you mean today?" Henrik said. "But, you Sage just got engaged; why the rush?"

"There's no time to explain," Finn said. "Just help me wake everyone else, okay?"

Henrik nodded, even though he was still confused by the whole thing. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Sage moved over to gently shake Lexi out of her slumber. "Mm, what; what are you waking me up for, Sage Victoria?" she grumbled to the redhead.

"Come on, Sexy Lexi, I need you to wake up; I'm getting married!" Sage said with a beaming smile.

Lexi woke up completely and looked at Sage. "You're getting married; when?"

Sage smiled. "Today, actually," she replied.

"So, that's where you and Finn have been?" Lexi asked as she smoothed out her hair then her clothes from the night before.

Sage nodded. "Yes. We went to see Pastor Young."

Lexi nodded as she began redoing her hair since it was nothing but a sweaty, matted mess. "So, are you going to wake the others?" she asked as she turned her back to Sage, who helped the blonde French-braid her hair.

"That is the plan," Sage replied softly. Once she had the braid tied off, Sage checked her cousin over, smiling to give approval. After doing that, Sage moved over to where Rebekah lay nestled against Stefan beside the sofa, shaking them both gently awake. "Hey you two, time to wake up; there's going to be a wedding!"

"Whose wedding is it?" Rebekah asked as she rubbed her eyes to rid them of the sleep.

"Your brother's and mine," Sage said with a grin.

Caroline stirred in Klaus' arms and looked to see Sage waking everyone up. "Sage, what's going on?"

The redhead smiled at her. "Hey, Care. Finn and I are getting married today." She nodded pointedly at Klaus. "Why don't you wake up your fiancé? I'd have Finn do it, but he'll probably respond to you better."

Caroline nodded and gently nudged Klaus. "Nik, wake up."

Klaus smiled at her as he opened his eyes. "Morning, love," he said.

"Hi," Caroline said. "Listen, um, I know you're comfortable, but Finn and Sage are getting married and we need to get up."

Klaus nodded when he finally noticed Sage kneeling in front of them. Meanwhile, Finn smiled down at his baby sister nestled between Mikael and Eleanor, gently picking her up and placing her in the bassinet before he shook Eleanor first then his father. "Finn; what is going on?" Eleanor asked as she finally woke up, a look of panic moving onto her face when she noticed Sabrina missing, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw her in the bassinet.

"I need you and Father to wake up. Sage and I are getting married," he said with a smile before turning his attention to Elijah, who had a book in his hands, his arms wrapped around Katherine.

Katherine groaned slightly as she felt someone nudging her. She looked up and saw Caroline. "Care, what's going on?"

"Finn and Sage are getting married today," the blonde replied. "Come on, we have to get up so that we can get ready."

Katherine nodded and looked at Elijah, smiling at him as she kissed him, which instantly woke him. "Wake, wake, my love, we have a wedding to go to today."

"Yeah," Caroline said. "Finn and Sage want us all to get up and get ready for their wedding."

Elijah nodded. Even though he thought it was a bit of a short notice, he wasn't about to disappoint his brother and future sister-in-law. "Well then, let's not waste any time."

Katherine got up off of him after he tossed the book he'd been reading softly to her until they both fell asleep to the side and they both began to smooth out their clothes that they'd worn to Caroline's birthday party.

**Fell's Church – Later**…

Sage tried not to look too nervous as Caroline and Katherine helped her with her dress. Of course, she had nothing to be nervous about since she was marrying the man she loved.

"Have you decided on who your maid of honor will be?" Caroline asked as she and Katherine finished fixing the dress. Sage nodded as she looked at Lexi through the mirror.

"You want…me to do it?" Lexi asked and Sage nodded again, turning around to open her arms to the dark blonde-haired girl. Lexi stepped forward until they were hugging each other tightly. Lexi pulled back after a few minutes. "I'm honored that you asked me first, and I would love nothing more than to be your maid of honor."

Caroline saw the cousins hugging and smiled.

**In the Groom's Dressing Room**…

"Are you nervous at all?" Mikael asked as he stood in front of Finn, fixing his tie then smiling at his oldest son.

"No. I'm excited. I've wanted this for the past few months," Finn replied as he returned his father's smile.

Mikael smiled at Finn. "I know you have, son. Eleanor and I couldn't be happier for you. Sage is a wonderful woman and you two deserve to be happy."

"I know she is," Finn said. "That's why I'm looking forward to making her my wife."  
Elijah comes over with the others following behind and Finn sees the look on each of their faces. "Oh, please tell me you weren't debating again! I already told you all who I wanted, and it's going to be Kol."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Tell that to Henrik. He's the one debating."

Finn turned to his youngest brother besides Olivier and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Henrik, I love you, but I already told Kol he could do it," he told the young blonde boy.

Henrik nodded and smiled, although there was a hint of sadness in it.

Klaus saw the look on Henrik's face and got an idea. "Henrik, I know you're disappointed, but I think I've got the perfect solution. You can be the best man at my wedding."

Henrik smiled at his big brother. "You mean it, Niklaus?"

Klaus nodded. "Definitely," he replied.

"Okay, I like that idea better, but I hope that Caroline won't mind making Francesca the maid of honor," Henrik said with a grin.

"You're in love," all the other brothers said in sing-song tones, teasing him as he grew red in the face then pushed Kol away from him when he began to making kissing noises.

Finn rolled his eyes. "All right, all right, that's enough. Let's not embarrass the boy any more than he already is."

"It's cute. He's in love, just as much as the rest of us," Kol said before Mikael sent him a glare that told him to shut up immediately and he did just that.

Finn smiled at Mikael. "Thank you, Father. I was beginning to get annoyed with Kol's mouth."

"Your brother knows that he shouldn't make fun of anyone, especially his little brother," Mikael said with a frown at Kol when he puckered his lips again.

Finn eyed Kol firmly. "I agree. The last thing I need is Kol being a childish idiot, ESPECIALLY on my wedding day."

Kol throws his hands up in surrender before he asked, "When are we going to get this show on the road?"

Finn was about to answer when Eleanor was seen coming in. "Boys, Sage is almost ready. You can head out in the sanctuary and get into your positions."

Mikael nodded at that. "Thank you, Eleanor." He looked at the boys as soon as she left. "Well, you heard her, let's get going."

They all filed out and Kol made sure to keep quiet about his second youngest brother, taking his place beside Finn when they arrived in the sanctuary of the church to begin the ceremony.

As soon as they got into their places, the girls came out. Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Henrik, and Stefan all smiled as they saw how beautiful Lexi, Caroline, Katherine, Francesca, and Rebekah looked in their dresses. Then, once they were all positioned, the bride part of the wedding march began and Sage was seen walking in, her white gown flowing behind her. Finn smiled at her, excited about finally getting to make her his forever.

When Sage was close enough, Finn met her half way up the aisle and gave her his arm, and escorting her down the rest of the way to the altar, whispering in her ear, "You look beautiful."

Sage smiled and whispered, "Thank you. You look great yourself."

They smiled at each other one more time before turning to face Pastor Young. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today before God and these witnesses to see firsthand the love between a man and a woman, with that man being Finnegan Cooper Mikaelson and that woman being Sage Victoria O'Reilly."

Finn smiled at Sage and, after hearing Pastor Young say they had written their own vows, he said, "Sage, you have made my life complete from the moment I met you. I knew we were meant for each other and I'm looking forward to spending my days with you. I love you and will always love you forever."

Her green eyes glistened with tears of joy as she listened to his personal vows. "I first fell in love with a handsome man with a British accent, when I met his brown eyes that weren't five feet from mine, as his lips voiced a question that was important, and I plan to keep on loving that man for the rest of my days," she said with a tearful smile.

Pastor Young smiled at the couple and had Kol bring the ring for Finn to give to Sage. "Finn, place this ring on Sage's finger and repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

Finn nodded and took the ring from Kol, placing it on Sage's finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Lexi then came forward with the ring for Sage to give to Finn. "Sage, place this ring on Finn's finger and repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

Sage nodded and took the ring from Lexi, placing it on Finn's finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Pastor Young nodded. "Finn and Sage, a love as strong as yours is something that doesn't come around very often, and I know that you two will keep that love as strong as it was since the day you began your journey together. Which is why I'm proud to say this to you: by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, as well as the good Lord above, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled at Finn. "Finn, you may kiss your bride."

Finn wasn't about to be told twice and he pulled Sage to him, kissing her passionately. Sage returned the kiss willingly, feeling her heart swell and burst with joy, not only because she was now married to the man she loved, but also because the baby she was carrying was now officially a Mikaelson.

**At the Reception**…

Sage pulls her husband a little closer and smiles as he tightens his arms around her. "I was thinking of Ruby for a girl and Cooper for a boy," she whispered in his ear.

Finn smiled at what Sage whispered in his ear. He loved those possible names for their child. His smile still there, he whispered back, "Those are wonderful names."

They both turned their heads when someone cleared their throat next to them, and Sage nearly burst into tears at the sight of her father. "Daddy," she said in a choked voice.

"I can see now why you love this man, Sage Victoria," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She extracted herself from Finn and moved into her father's arms. "May I have this dance, sweetheart?"

"Yes, you may, Daddy," she replied with a tearful smile that was filled with lots of joy.

Finn watched Sage dance with Seamus and Eleanor went over to him, having left the twins with Mikael. "May I have this dance, Finn?"

Finn smiled at his stepmother, pulling her gently into his arms. "You may."

Eleanor returned her stepson's smile as they danced together.

Out in the group of people gathered, Lexi took Sabrina from Mikael's arms while Katherine took Olivier and he went over to hold his hand out to Rebekah, who smiled with tears brimming in her eyes as she stood up then moved into his arms to dance with him.

Mikael smiled at Rebekah as they danced together, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Rebekah."

Rebekah sniffed. "I love you too, Father."

Andrew turned when he saw April approaching him, dressed beautifully in a dress that Adrianna had been more than happy to pass off to the brunette. "May I have this dance, April Shower?" he asked her as he held open his arms.

"Yes, Daddy, you may," she said as she returned his smile.

Andrew then took April in his arms and held her close as they danced to the music. "You look beautiful, April."

April smiled. "Thank you, Daddy. Adrianna thought so too when I tried the dress on."

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed seeing the three pairs of fathers & daughters dancing at Sage and Finn's wedding and hope that you'll come back for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Klaus proposes to Caroline during her birthday party and Sage tells Finn that she's pregnant and they get married with his family surrounding them._**

**Authors' Notes:** In the next chapter, we'll see a couple make love for their first time but I'm not going to give away who it is until I'm completely ready!

**Chapter Ten**

**The Governor's Ball – A Few Nights Later**…

The emcee gestured for everyone to have a seat, and the entire group of Mystic Falls' residents sat down at their reserved table. Once everyone was seated the emcee said, "Good evening, everyone. On behalf of the Governor of the great state of Virginia, I'd like to welcome each and every one of you to this year's Governor's Ball. I'm sure that everyone has brought their dancing shoes because the band will be playing songs that you'll want to get out on the floor and dance to. There will also be plenty of food, so don't be shy. Well, with that being said, I invite you all to relax and enjoy the evening."

Elena pulled her chair closer to April's and Caroline's. "I wanted to ask you both something," she started and they both nodded for her to continue. "I want you to both be my maids of honor."

April and Caroline smiled at what Elena said. In unison, they replied, "We'd love to be your maids of honor, Elena!"

Then a hand appeared out of nowhere and all three girls turned to find that the hand belonged to Matt Donovan. April felt tears brimming at the corners of her eyes at the sight of her husband and she stood up to accept his hand, waiting until he had pulled her gently into his arms to ask him, "What happened? I thought you were going to Japan to keep an eye on Tyler."

"I was but I got to the train station and I couldn't bear to be parted from my new bride, so I told the colonel to go on without me and got off the train before hitching a ride all the way back here," he told her softly.

April smiled through her tears. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"Well, you won't have to miss me ever again because I don't plan on going anywhere," he vowed softly to her, reaching up to stroke a tendril of her hair out of her face.

"I'm glad you're back, Matt," April said. "You can be my date for tonight and for Elena's wedding."

Across the room, Meghan was dancing with a complete stranger while her sister danced with Brady and her brother danced with Hayley, who he'd brought as his date when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her brown eyes sparkled upon seeing Tyler and she left the arms of her dance partner then leaped into his. "Oh, how I've missed those beautiful arms around me," he said in a low voice, speaking in her ear and she let a shiver escape her as she tightened her arms around him.

Meghan smiled. "I missed you too, Tyler. I thought you left."

"I changed my mind," he replied. "I told the colonel that I didn't want to leave the woman I love and he let me go, wishing me luck as I went."

"Now you'll get the better opportunity to meet your son, for good," she said with another smile. He nodded and pulled her close, kissing her in a soft, passionate manner.

Tyler stepped back, breaking the kiss. "I'm definitely looking forward to seeing my son. I'll be he takes after his father."

"He does," Meghan said. "In fact, he plays tricks on us, especially Logan. It's cute."

Tyler chuckles again. "He sounds like me when I was that age," he says as he clasps her fingers and twirls her around then brings her back into him.

Meghan smiled. "Yeah, it does and I could just imagine the things you'll teach him."

He smiled some more then got an idea. "Let's go somewhere private. I have something I want to give to you, something I should have given you a long time ago," he said as he pulled her with him and she followed along with him, not knowing what he was up to.

Meghan followed Tyler upstairs to a private room, not sure what this was about. "Why did you bring us here, Tyler? What are you planning?"

He finally stopped and got down on one knee, taking her left hand in his.

Before Meghan could say anything, he said, "Meghan, I loved you from the moment I first saw you. You give me a reason for getting out of bed in the morning and I find myself falling more and more in love with you every day. I want to be there for you every day of the rest of my life and I want to be in our son's life, teach him what he needs to know to become a great man like his father. Meghan Rita Fell, I come before you today as a man, nothing more and nothing less, to ask you this very important question." He took out a box from his pocket with his free hand and, letting go of her hand momentarily, he opened the box and revealed a diamond ring that sparkled in the light. "Will you marry me?"

Meghan couldn't breathe as she looked at the ring, tears welling up in her eyes and flowing down her face. "Oh, Tyler, it's beautiful. I love you so much and…yes."

Tyler smiled. "Yes?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Tyler Mason Lockwood."

Tyler then placed the ring on her finger, kissing it before getting to his feet and kissing her tears away before moving to her lips. "I love you, Meghan, and I can't wait for the day that I can call you Meghan Lockwood."

"Why should we wait? Let's go make me Mrs. Tyler Lockwood now," she demanded as she pulled him back downstairs and they found Pastor Young, who was talking to his daughter and son in law.

Pastor Young saw Meghan and Tyler approaching him. "Meghan, Tyler, I was wondering where you two wondered off to."

"Pastor Young, we have a question to ask," Tyler said. "Meghan and I wish to be married as soon as possible and the question we have is: would you be interested in performing the ceremony?"

Meghan nodded and then looked at April and Matt. "I'd like April to be my maid of honor and Tyler wants Matt to be his best man."

"That's a great idea," April said. "I'd love to be your maid of honor, Meghan."

Meghan nodded again and tugged on the expectant girl's arm, pulling her out of the ballroom of the governor's mansion, pulling her into a private bathroom. "I'm nervous. What do I do?" Meghan asked April as she had a panicked look on her face.

April gently placed her hands on Meghan's shoulders. "You're going to be fine, Meghan. Just breathe."

Meghan nodded and took some deep breaths in and out to calm down her nerves while April watched her, smiling at her. Once she was calm down, she looked at April. "I don't have a wedding dress," she mentioned before looking down at her dress and shrugging. "I guess this one will work."

April nodded. "It doesn't matter what you're wearing, Meghan. You look beautiful."

The other brunette nodded and smiled. "I love Tyler. He won't care what I'm wearing, because his eyes will be on mine the entire time," she said as she smiled again.

"Good," April said. "That's the most important thing."

"So, I heard that you and Matthew are having a baby. Have you given any thought about who the godmother will be?" Meghan asked as she fixed her hair.

April nodded. "Yes, I have. And I wish that you be my baby's godmother."

"Me," Meghan said with a shocked voice and April nodded again, giving her a smile that confirmed it. "I'd be happy to do it, April, but why me?"

"You're a doctor and a mom, and that alone is a tough job," April said with another smile.

Meghan smiled. "That's true. Well, I guess I'll add godmother to that list."

April hugged her. "Thank you, Meghan."

The other brunette smiled and hugged her back before she tugged on April's hand to pull her back into the ballroom, where she spotted Tyler and Matt talking. They parted when their significant women came up to them to reveal T.J. "I couldn't not include him," Tyler whispered in Meghan's ear and she grinned at him, kissing him soundly.

"He's welcome to be a part of this," Meghan said. "This is his day as well as ours."

T.J. smiled as he glanced between his parents. "Are you two getting married?" he asked and Meghan smiled as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Yes, sweetie, your Daddy and I are finally getting married," she replied.

T.J. smiled again and hugged them both. Tyler tried to hold back the tears of joy as he felt his little boy's arms around him. He made a silent vow to be there for him, as well as any other children that he and Meghan might have.

**Later – The Lockwood Mansion**…

Meghan squeals with laughter as Tyler sweeps her into his arms, carrying her into the entryway of his their new home. "I can walk, you know," she reminded him as he continued toward the bedroom just past the living room.

Tyler smiled. "I know you can walk. But, I wanted to be romantic."

She giggles then jumps down from his arms, her smile playful as she ran back toward the living room. And the chase was on. Tyler went after her and finally caught her in the kitchen of his 'house', cornering her in the space between the fridge and the cabinets on the other side. Meghan could hardly breathe at the look in his eyes and then couldn't speak when he captured her mouth with his, his tongue invading immediately and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until there was no space separating them at all.

Tyler growled against her lips. "Are you ready to consummate our union, Mrs. Lockwood?"

Meghan nibbled on his bottom lip. "You bet I am, Mr. Lockwood."

"Good, because you're mine for the rest of the night," he said with another growl when he felt her loosening the belt of his pants, his hands lifting until they were above her head and watched her remove his pants entirely.

Tyler then felt her playing with the waistband of his boxers, licking his lips. "Do you want me, Meghan?"

She nodded in reply as she shoved them down before grabbing his hands and lifting them to the zipper at the back of her dress. Tyler took the hint and lowered the zipper, watching with passion-darkened eyes as it fell away from her glorious body then claimed her lips once more as he picked her up in his arms and carried her toward the bedroom for the second time and placing her gently on the bed, following her onto it once her arms found their way around his neck and refused to let go.

Tyler growled playfully at her. "I love you, Meghan."

Meghan growled back. "I love you too, Tyler."

He smiles at her then sweeps her hair out of her face and leans down to capture her lips once again then rolling them over until she was on top, his hands caressing the cheeks of her rear end before squeezing them a little.

Meghan felt Tyler squeezing her butt cheeks and let out a muffled scream against his lips, letting him know that she was enjoying what he was doing.

He growled against her lips at her muffled scream then pulled away to attack her breasts with his mouth, sucking fervently on her nipples until she was grinding her hips against his. "Tyler, don't make me hurt you," he heard her say and he chuckled against her breasts before pulling back.

"Well, I can't have you doing that, Mrs. Lockwood," he said before he took him self in his hand then thrust gently into her before picking up speed.

Meghan gyrated in time with his thrusts, keeping in sync with him.

After they were finished, Tyler rolled her gently until he could turn on his side to look at her, his hand stroking up her bare arm and around the curve of her breast. "You're so beautiful like this," he told her with a smile.

"What, naked as the day as I was born?" she said teasingly as she smiled back at him. Her slim fingers traced over his chest before going up to his face to stroke over his cheek.

Tyler smiled. "Well, yeah, but you're also beautiful in general." He sighed. "You know, I'd like T.J. to have siblings. Somehow, I don't want him being an only child, like I was."

"I'd like that too," Meghan said. "It would be nice if he had a brother, or a sister. I come from a large family, so why not?"

"Why don't we try to expand our family…right now?" he said with a smirk as he rolled her back over and began to make love to her all over again.

**Meanwhile**…

Logan approached Hayley with two glasses of wine that he'd found among his sisters' stash in the wine cellar and handed one to her. "Here you are, Ms. Gardner," he said with a smile as he sat down next to her while putting a little bit of space between them.

Hayley smiled back and took the glass from him. "Thank you, Mr. Fell."

Before she could drink it, Logan interrupted her. "First, I'd like to make a toast." He stood up. "First, I'd like to toast to the happy couple. May they have many happy and wonderful years together. I would also like to toast to the lovely woman beside me, the lovely Hayley Gardner. You've changed my life the minute I met you at the park; may tonight be the start of something new for the both of us."

Hayley nodded and stood up as well, clanging her glass against his. Then, before she could stop herself, she leaned in and kissed him. Logan returned her kiss after the initial shock wore off. Even though he wasn't expecting this to happen, he was glad that it did, since he had been waiting to kiss her since that day in the park, but wasn't sure when the right time would be.

His hand came up and he caressed her cheek before going into the dark tresses of her hair and pulling her closer until there was no space separating them at all. He lowered her into the cushions of the couch and was about to reach up behind her back when the door to the apartment burst open and his sister Meredith came in, her lips locked with those of Brady Garrison's.

Logan looked toward Meredith and Brady. Obviously, he wasn't expecting them to be here, especially not tonight. "Meredith, what the hell are you doing here?"

Meredith pulled away from Brady, facing her brother, scowling at him. "I could be asking that same thing, Logan. Brady and I were hoping to have a very intimate evening."

"That's funny, really," Logan said. "That's the same thing I was hoping for with Hayley."

Hayley got up then, taking his arm. "Logan, we don't have to do this here. We can go to my place if you think we're going to be interfering with what your sister is doing."

Logan looked at Hayley, then back at Meredith. He shook his head and decided that it wasn't worth getting into a dispute, so he walked out of the apartment, taking Hayley with him and leaving the other couple to their business.

**Over at the Donovan House**…

Vicki finished setting Riley down in the bassinet and smiled at her mom as Kelly stood in the doorway. She turned when she heard a knock on the front door downstairs and Vicki went to answer it, knowing Kelly would stay with Riley. When Vicki opened the door, she immediately ran into her husband's arms, their mouths meeting in a hungry, demanding kiss. "Oh, how I've missed you," she said with soft enthusiasm as she hugged him tightly to her once the kiss was over.

"I've missed you more," Zane said as he whirled her around in a brief circle and she giggled and squealed and claimed his lips once more with hers.

Zane returned her kiss and ran his hands up and down her body. He missed being like this with her, and he was glad to be home. When he pulled back, he noticed that Vicki wasn't pregnant anymore, which meant that she had recently given birth. "I see you've had the baby while I was gone."

Vicki nodded. "Yes, I did. Riley looks just like you." She tugged at his hand. "Come on, I'll show him to you."

Zane let her lead him upstairs, where Kelly was standing in the doorway of the nursery. When she saw Zane, she smiled at him. "Welcome home, Zane. Vicki missed you terribly, and so did I."

"I could tell from the way she kissed me before," Zane said. "Thank you for looking after her for me." He nodded toward the bassinet. "Mind if I look in on my son?"

Kelly nodded and let the couple walk in and when he saw little Riley, Zane's smile widened with pride.

Vicki stood beside her mother to give the father and son a few moments of privacy. "Are you happy to have him home?" Kelly asked as she put her arms around her daughter and gave her forehead a gentle kiss.

Her daughter nodded as she accepted her mother's hug. "I am. And I'm ready to have some time alone with him," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I think that has been well-deserved, Victoria, and I think you should go to the boardinghouse as soon as you get him out of here," Kelly said with a knowing smile.

Vicki nodded and then peeked over into the nursery, where she saw Zane sitting in the rocking chair, cradling Riley in his arms. "It's amazing. He just met his son, and he already knows what to do."

"It shows you that he's going to be a good father to him," Kelly said. "He'll be devoted to his son as much as he is to you."

Later, Zane nuzzled Vicki's neck as they ascended the stairs at the boardinghouse, grateful for Elizabetta Salvatore letting them in so quickly and Vicki melted at her husband's touch, her fingernails nearly scratching into the skin of his arms around her waist.

Zane growled playfully at Vicki. "I love you so much, Victoria. You were all I thought about while I was gone."

She turned in his arms and framed his face with her hands. "I am happy to have you home and to have you all to myself until tomorrow, when we spend the day with our son as well as each other," she told him before kissing him gently.

"I'd like that very much," Zane said. "I want to spend as much time with my son as possible."

**Author's Note:** I'm ending it here so I can update again. I hoped you enjoyed seeing Vicki and Zane's reunion, because there will be many others to come!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Matt and Tyler both return during the governor's ball and Tyler marries Meghan. Zane also returns to Vicki and meets Riley for the first time._**

**Authors' Notes:** In the next chapter, we'll see a couple make love for their first time but I'm not going to give away who it is until I'm completely ready!

**Chapter Eleven**

Francesca smiled at Henrik as they drove in his borrowed truck. She was excited for this little excursion with him, as well as grateful that her aunt and Finn set this in motion. They would be alone the whole weekend, no parents, no worries, just the two of them. "I am going to enjoy this," she said. "Aunt Theresa and Finn were smart to set this up."

"You're not the only one," Henrik said. "I'm looking forward to this too." Curiously, he added, "Did Caroline say anything to you about being her maid of honor at her and Niklaus' wedding?"

"She did, right before we left," Francesca said. "I told her I would be honored to do it."

He nodded before turning the wheel slowly until they were moving into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn, where he climbed out and moved around until he was at Francesca's door, opening it for her and grinning like the young boy he was. "My lady," he said with a mock bow to her.

Francesca smiled at Henrik's mock bow and took his hand. "Thank you, kind sir."

Henrik grinned again as he shut her door and escorted her into the hotel, eager to get their weekend started. This was his first time away from home by himself, and with a girl. He was pretty sure that this was Francesca's first time away from home by herself as well. Nevertheless, he was going to see to it that this was the best weekend of their lives.

They got into the lobby just in time, when a big crack of lightning streaked across the sky and Francesca jumped slightly. Henrik saw this and immediately pulled her to him. "It's just a thunderstorm," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded and released him so he could go check them into a room.

Henrik walked over to the front desk and smiled at the woman behind the desk. "I would like a room, please. Henrik Mikaelson."

The woman smiled at him. "Would you like one bed or two, sir?"

Henrik looked over his shoulder at Francesca and then back at the woman. "I'll just be getting one. I'll be sharing the room with the young lady."

She nodded and entered that into the log pages in front of her then smiled at him. "You and the lovely woman will be in room 110, which is up one floor," she told Henrik, who smiled and took the key she gave him then went back over to Francesca.

Francesca smiled at Henrik when he returned to her. "So, were you able to get a suitable room for us?"

"Indeed I did, love," he replied, showing her the key. "We're in room 110."

"Sounds good to me," Francesca said. "Though, it does not really matter what room we are in." She got closer to him. "The only thing that matters is being with you."

He looked down into her eyes as his hand came up and caressed her cheek softly. "And the only thing that matters to me is being with you," he told her quietly.

When they got to the room, Francesca was impressed. "Henrik, it is beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," he said before sweeping her up against him and letting his fingers sift into her hair then claimed her mouth in a soft, passionate kiss.

Francesca returned his kiss, moaning against his mouth.

Henrik couldn't help himself for what he did next as he removed his mouth from hers then carried her bridal style into the room, shutting the door with a soft slam as he continued his trek to the bed, where he lowered her onto the cool covers then stood up to his full height to lift his shirt up over his head, revealing a lean, muscled chest. Francesca sits up on her knees, her medium blonde hair stroking over his chest as well as her lips while his hands moved back into her hair, caressing it back away from her face so he could look at her properly.

Henrik smiled as he looked at her. "You're so beautiful, Francesca." He kissed her again. "I don't think I've ever met anyone half as beautiful as you."

Francesca laughed slightly. "Oh, Henrik, you are such a flatterer. Now, just shut up and kiss me, will you?"

He followed her orders and lowered her back down to the bed once again, lying beside her and stroking her body over the dress she wore and kissing down into her neck with soft, gentle nips with his teeth.

Francesca trembled and moaned as she felt his lips on her neck and his hands on her body. She felt like she was going to burst from all the passion she was feeling at the moment.

Slowly, Henrik let his hand lower until it was stroking up her thigh and beneath her dress then brought it back out to go to the ties of her dress, tugging on one and waiting until it had come loose to part the soft material. "I promise that I will not hurt you," he said softly to her as he looked into her eyes.

"I trust you, Henrik Mikealson," she said softly back as she took his hand and kissed his fingers then brought them to her silk underwear beneath the material of the dress until he was cupping her breast. "I want to be yours completely – mind, body and soul."

"That's good," he replied. "I fully intend on making you mine completely – mind, body and soul."

That being said, Henrik kissed her hotly.

She accepted his kiss then helped him remove her dress and the underwear she wore and she lowered her hands to the buckle of his belt, which he helped her remove as well as his pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

Henrik then removed his boxers and, kissing her passionately, spread her legs and drove his member into her slowly so that they both could adjust. This was the first time for both of them and the first time was always uncomfortable for the woman, so it was up to him to make sure that the experience was as enjoyable for her as it was for him.

Francesca gave him a brief nod and he kept his pace slow and steady at first but eventually speeding up when she kissed him for further permission.

Upon receiving that encouraging kiss, Henrik went faster and harder against her, Francesca gyrating in time with his thrusts while wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her.

His hands dug a little into her bare thighs but quickly let go when he felt her muffled squeal within their kiss.

Henrik pulled back and looked at her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Francesca shook her head. "No, love, you did not hurt me. In fact, it felt wonderful."

He smiled down at her then continued to thrust in and out of her until he felt her grip tightly onto his upper arms, and he knew she was getting close, with one hand reaching down between them to pinch the bundle of nerves with his thumb and forefinger.

Francesca let out a scream of pleasure as she felt what he was doing, tightening her grip on his upper arms to the point where she drew blood.

After both of them came down from their high, Henrik pulled out of Francesca and rolled onto his side, facing her as she faced him. "I enjoy being with you, Henrik; I truly do," Francesca told him with a soft, sweet smile.

Henrik smiled at her. "The feeling is mutual, Francesca." He kissed her softly. "I love you. I know I've said it already, but I can't help it."

"It is okay, I do not mind," Francesca said. "I love you too." She returned his kiss. "You are the sweetest young man I have ever met. Hell, you put the other young men back home to shame."

Henrik grinned and kissed her again then pulled the covers up over their bodies that were slowly cooling down.

Francesca returned his kiss and sighed happily as their bodies were being covered.

**Meanwhile**…

Theresa eased the door open to her husband's office at the church, knowing that he'd by at any time.

Once inside the office, Theresa carefully closed the door and headed over to his desk. She wanted to surprise her husband, who often told her how he loved her playful side, which April no doubt inherited from her. She situated herself onto the desk and made herself presentable. She was just about done when Andrew came in.

"I knew I recognized the sweet smell of flowers in here," he said with a smile. "Your perfume has a very distinct fragrance, Theresa."

"I know it does, which is why I thought I'd wear it when I came by to see you," she replied. "I really missed you while I was gone, my love. You were the only thing I thought about. Well, other than April, that is."

He smiled and moved closer after closing and locking the door behind him, his hand stroking up the supple skin of her thigh and a groan escaping him when he encountered more skin as he moved further up underneath the coat she wore.

Andrew licked his lips and then smiled at his wife. "You really DID miss me, didn't you? You came to the house of God wearing nothing but a trench coat."

"I wanted to be spontaneous," she replied. "There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"No, there's definitely nothing wrong with that," Andrew said. "As a matter of fact, I like it."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Andrew returned Theresa's kiss and let his hands roam down to the belt of her coat, undoing it before going for the buttons. Once the coat was open, he leaned down to suckle one of her breasts.

"Yes, Andrew, don't stop," she said on a low moan as her hands moved into his hair to keep him in place. He turned his attention to her other breast while his hands came up from her waist to tend to the other one before he was lowering her over the desk and bringing her hands to the buckle of his belt. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned!"

Andrew smirked up at her as he removed his shirt and pants once she got the belt undone then watched as she pulled down his boxers as well before sitting up to wrap her legs around his waist, locking them tightly around him and moaning low in her throat for a second time when he thrust into her then began to pick up speed rather quickly.

Theresa gyrated in time with Andrew's thrusts, making sure that she moved in sync with him, throwing her head back and letting out a scream of pleasure, not caring if anyone heard her.

After, he settled down in his chair with her still in his lap as he stroked her dark hair, similar in length to their daughter's. "I really did miss you while you were gone, Theresa," he told her as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"And I missed you, mi amore," she said, grinning at him when he groaned at the French she spoke so fluently.

Andrew smiled. "You know I like it when you speak French. It makes me love you even more."

Theresa grinned at him then kissed him softly. "Oui, and me too," she said as her fingers ran over his cheeks in a gentle manner.

Andrew sighed happily. "I love you so much, Theresa."

"I love you too, Andrew Nathaniel Young," she replied as she snuggled closer to him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

Andrew smiled as he held his wife close to him. "The next time you decide to go to Europe, I want to go with you."

She lifted her head, a little surprised at his suggestion. "I do not think I will be going back, Andrew. There is nothing left of our kingdom," she told him quietly as she looked away from him, tears leaking out of the corners of her beautiful green eyes.

Andrew cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Then we will make one of our own, darling," he said before bringing her lips to his.

Theresa returned his kiss. "That sounds good to me. I would like having my own kingdom."

"We will do it then, my love," he said in a vow to her as he lifted her up once again then carried her over to the wall beside the door, claiming her lips hungrily and lifting her hands above her head with one hand in a skillful manner.

Theresa moaned against her husband's lips and returned his kiss, her body on fire.

He groaned against her shoulder when he broke the kiss then pulled away from her entirely when they both heard the knock on the door to his office.

Andrew cleared his throat. "Who is it?"

"Sir, we have an outbreak. Its polio, Pastor Young," a male voice from the other side said quietly. Andrew cursed silently while he glanced to his wife, who nodded.

"We'll both be there soon, Chairman Vaughn," he told the other man.

Theresa got up from the chair and got her underwear and coat on while watching her husband dress. This was even worse than when she got news about her kingdom being in trouble.

Once Andrew finished dressing, he saw the worried look on his wife's face. "I know you're worried, darling, but we have to least try to help as many as we can."

"I am only glad that it has not happened to our precious daughter," she said as she kissed him quickly and softly then let her eyes meet his and watched the emotions change periodically.

Andrew nodded. "Yes, of course, me too; if it happened to April, I don't know what I'd do."

Theresa nodded. "I will go with you to see if there is anything that we can try to do for Meghan or Meredith," she told him with a soft smile.

Andrew nodded as well. "Good idea. I have a feeling that they've got their hands full at the clinic."

Theresa nodded as well in response. "Okay. Um, do you have any spare clothes that I can wear?" she asked as she scratched her forehead in deep thought.

Andrew nodded and went to the closet, where he found some extra dresses. "Would this do?"

Theresa smiled. "Yes, it will." She giggled. "I almost forgot that I left extra dresses here in case you and I spend the night here."

Her husband smiled back at her and kissed her as she passed him to select a dress.

Theresa looked through the closet and picked out a navy blue dress and held it out for Andrew to see. "How about this, my love; will this work?"

"It's beautiful," he replied. "I'd definitely go with that."

"I think I will," said Theresa. "Now, turn around so I can have some privacy."

Andrew let out a playful and dramatic sigh but did as she instructed, turning until his back was to her, his eyes roaming over the walls that his certificates were on.

Theresa finished dressing and when she put her shoes on, she saw that Andrew was still looking at his certificates. She then gently grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face her. "I'm finished."

Andrew saw her in her dress and smiled at her. "Wow, you look beautiful. Then again, you're always beautiful to me."

She grinned at him and kissed him a final time before pulling him out of his office after unlocking the door. They left the church hand in hand and went to the address they were needed at.

**Fell Clinic – Later**...

Andrew and Theresa arrived at the Fell Clinic, where they saw the number of people that were brought in. Chairman Vaughn wasn't kidding about what was going on here and in that moment, Andrew and Theresa definitely were glad that this didn't befall their daughter.

Theresa separated herself from her husband and went to check on patients that might have needed help. Meanwhile, Andrew went to the chapel to say prayers.

Meredith saw Theresa and smiled at her. "I see Chairman Vaughn was able to find you and Pastor Young."

"He did," she replied. "I'll spare you the details of what Andrew and I had been engaged in prior to his arrival, though."

"Let me guess, you were making up for lost time?" She saw the surprised look on the older woman's face. "Oh, come on, Theresa, you don't have to sugarcoat it. After all, I do the same with Brady."

"You are with Dr. Garrison? Mon dieu! How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, for a while," Meredith said. "And he's very passionate."

Theresa hugged the younger woman. "I am glad to see that you are so happy," she told Meredith as she pulled back to give the brunette a smile.

"Thank you, Theresa," Meredith replied with a smile back at the older nurse.

"I think my ears are ringing, because I thought I heard someone mentioning me in here."

Theresa and Meredith looked up and saw Brady coming into the room. They looked at each other and then Meredith said, "We were just having some girl talk, Brady. I kind of mentioned your name and Theresa congratulated us."

Brady nodded as he looked between the two women. "It is very nice to finally meet you in person, Mrs. Young," he said as he held his hand out politely to Theresa, who took it with a smile.

"Call me Theresa; Mrs. Young was my mother in law," she replied back.

Brady nodded again. "All right, Theresa it is." He cleared his throat. "Now, I suppose Chairman Vaughn informed you of the situation?"

"He did," Theresa said. "I can assure you, my husband and I will do what I can."

Brady looked over at Meredith and she could see how tired he was, reaching over to take his hand and pull him closer. Theresa could see the love radiating in their eyes as she watched Meredith comforting him, possibly over the loss of a patient. "We're going to need all the extra set of hands we can use," Brady said as he held Meredith still.

Theresa nodded. "That's what I'm here for. Just tell me what to do and I'll make sure it gets done."

Meredith nodded and pulled back from Brady's hold on her, tugging on Theresa's hand until they left the room to go down the hall.

When Theresa walked into the room with Meredith, she saw a girl in the bed that looked just like April, which brought tears to her eyes.

"She is the same age. I know it's going to be hard, Theresa, but I'll make sure you get past it, okay?" Meredith said when she saw the look in the other woman's eyes.

Theresa nodded at Meredith. "Thank you, Meredith."

"No problem," she replied. "That's what I'm here for."

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed seeing the interaction between Theresa and Meredith, because I will definitely be making them friends!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Henrik and Francesca make love for the first time, and polio breaks out in Mystic Falls, leaving Theresa scared._**

**Authors' Notes:** We hoped you enjoyed getting to see your favorite teenage Mikaelson brother get to have his first time be with a girl he found beautiful!

**Chapter Twelve**

Hayley eases out of the home she lived in with her strict parents and ran up into Logan's arms. "I'm sorry about the long wait. I had to wait until they went to bed," she told him in a whisper.

Logan nodded. "It's all right, Hayley. I'd wait for you forever if need be."

Hayley giggled and kissed him. "Of course you would, Mr. Fell. You're a loyal man through and through. A girl like me would consider herself lucky to be with a man as loyal as you."

He nodded again then stroked his hand down her arm until he had linked their hands together.

Hayley licked her lips as she looked into Logan's eyes. "So, what did you want to do first?"

"It doesn't matter to me," he replied. "I just want to be with you."

"So be with me," she said while biting down her lip. Logan groaned and pulled her close then walked with her to his truck, which he had parked down at the end of the driveway before walking up to meet her.

Once they were in his truck, Logan started the engine and drove away from Hayley's house. He knew just the place for them to be alone. There was a little cabin in the woods that he used to go to when he was a teenager whenever he needed to get away from his sisters, and he knew that Hayley would enjoy it.

When they got there, Hayley did something she had never done before; lifting her hips up off the bed of the truck, she let her hands hook in the sides of her underwear, grinning when she heard Logan groaning as he watched her do this. She peeled them down her body until they were finally off, biting on her lower lip as she placed them on the seat between them before climbing out of the truck, grinning over her shoulder at him and giving him a come-hither look as she headed to the porch of the cabin.

Logan licked his lips and went to the porch and when he got to Hayley, he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss, running his up and down her body. Hayley moaned against his lips as she returned his kiss, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

Logan broke away from the kiss a few moments later to sweep Hayley into his arms after unlocking the front door, carrying her inside. She wiggled out of his hold on her and closed and locked the door then let her hand lift until she was crooking her finger at him and he moved closer to claim her lips, pressing her against the wooden door.

Logan pulled back a few minutes later, looking into Hayley's eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Hayley smiled. "Thank you."

He kissed her again and led her into the bedroom, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed, laying her down and following her onto the cool sheets.

**That Same Moment**…

Kol was brought out of his sleep when a knock came to the front door of the house and he left the bed without waking Lexi to go answer it. "Do you have any bloody idea what time it is?" he asked the person as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, Father, in fact, I do," the young girl said with a glare back at him.

**Later On, The Main House**…

As Kol and his family watched, Lexi paced, as well as Katherine, Caroline and Sage. Finally, Lexi stopped and looked at Kol long enough before turning and walking out. Kol was about to go after her when Sage stopped him. "Let me. She's my family first and she'll open up to me," she said softly. He nodded and sat back down.

Lexi saw Sage coming after her and stopped walking, letting her cousin catch up to her. There was a brief silence before the blonde spoke. "How could he keep this from me? He had a daughter and he never told me! How can we build a life together if he's kept something as serious as this a secret from me?"

"I know you're upset, Alexia. This came as a shock to everyone," Sage said. "But, if you'd let him explain, I'm sure Kol will tell you about his daughter."

Her cousin nodded then hugged Sage briefly before frowning. "Why aren't you and Finn on your honeymoon right now?" she asked her cousin.

"Because, we're going to wait until next year to go, so we can go to a family amusement park," Sage said with a teasing sort of smile.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE …" Lexi screeched, hugging her cousin a little bit tighter. "I am SO happy for you, cousin. I'm glad that you're getting your dream, and that it's with Finn."

Sage smiled. "Yes, I'm definitely getting my dream. Finn is the best thing that ever came into my life and I couldn't be happier."

Lexi grinned and hugged her one last time before sighing. "Can you send Kol out? I might as well hear the story from him personally," she says to Sage, who nods and disappears into the house.

Kol comes out in her place, while back inside, the entire Mikaelson family kept a wary eye on the newcomer, whose name they had yet to find out.

Kol cleared his throat. "I suppose you want to know about the girl, don't you? Well, her name is Hannah, and she's the daughter I had with my first love, Daphne."

"And how did you and Daphne meet?" Lexi asked as she kept the distance between them.

"She was my first love. I swore I'd never love another woman the way I loved her. But then I met you, Alexia Branson. And I swore I wouldn't love any more women," Kol said as he stepped up to her and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

Lexi smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I love you, Kol."

"I love you as well, my beautiful Alexia," he said softly to her. And he truly did, which was his inspiration for what he was about to do next. Kneeling down in front of her, he grasped her left hand in both of his. "Alexia, ever since I first encountered you at the Mystic Grill, I have been put under a spell; your spell. You have bewitched me, Alexia. And I want you to keep on bewitching me until the day we are parted by death. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes!" she said, the tears bursting free finally as she pulled him up and kissed him passionately before watching as he placed the ring on her finger and kissing it softly.

Finn watched as Kol proposed to Lexi and smiled. "I guess there's going to be another wedding. Not only has Lexi forgiven Kol, but he's asked her to marry him."

Sage smiled as well and then looked at Hannah. "Well, Hannah, you're going to get a new stepmother."

"I DON'T WANT A NEW STEPMOTHER!" she yelled before running out the back door just as her father and Lexi were coming in the front door.

"Oh dear," Lexi said with a soft sigh. "Let me go talk to her; I have been in her shoes after all."

Lexi found Hannah by one of the bushes in the garden and carefully approached her. "Hannah?"

Hannah gave the blonde a glare. "Go away."

"I know that this isn't exactly what you were expecting when you came to see your father," Lexi said. "Believe me, I've been in your situation, and I know how it feels." She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "But, this doesn't mean that he doesn't love you anymore. Your father loves you very much, Hannah, and even though I just met you, I love you too. It's not going to be easy, but if we take it one step at a time, it won't be so hard."

"How do you know that?" Hannah asked in a soft, timid reply.

"Because, my stepfather, he adores me to pieces. He gives me presents every chance he gets," Lexi replied as she sits down next to Hannah.

Hannah looked at Lexi and, after a few minutes, went over to her and hugged her, earning her a hug from Lexi. "It'll get better, Hannah, I promise."

Hannah nodded and continued to hug her.

Kol noticed this from the back window of the kitchen and he turned when he sensed another presence had joined him to watch as well. "She's going to be a great mother and stepmother," his own stepmother told him softly. Kol nodded and smiled at Eleanor.

"That she is," he said in soft agreement.

Lexi and Hannah entered the house a few minutes later, hand in hand. Kol excused himself from Eleanor and went over to them. "I take it you two had a nice heart to heart talk?"

"We did," Lexi said. "Hannah is a wonderful girl, Kol, and I adore her."

He nodded and pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head before opening his other arm to Hannah, who happily smiled up at him and snuggled close to him. "My two favorite girls," Kol said with a smile.

Lexi smiled as she hugged both her future husband and stepdaughter. This was the happiest moment of her life and there was no doubt in her mind that there would be more to come.

**Later**…

After a visit to the courthouse, Kol decided to take Lexi to a private spot that he enjoyed thoroughly, leading her blindfolded so he wouldn't spoil her surprise, and helped her sit down, sitting down next to her.

Lexi got a bit impatient. "Kol, why can't you show me where we are; I am not a patient person, you know?"

"Because, sweetheart, it's a surprise," he said with a smirk before reaching up to remove the blindfold. "I wanted you to have an experience that I enjoy."

When Kol removed the blindfold, Lexi was in awe at the sight before her. "Oh my God, Kol, it's beautiful."

Kol smiled. "Do you like what you see?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," Lexi said. "I can see why you enjoy coming here."

"And now I have one more reason to enjoy coming here," Kol said as he turned Lexi's chin toward him and bestowing a soft kiss on her lips.

Lexi smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, feeling the love she had for him envelope them. Kol kissed her harder, keeping it soft at times, as he lowered her onto the ground. "Kol, are you sure we won't be caught," Lexi questioned as he lifted her dress to begin bestowing soft kisses on the skin of her stomach.

Kol smirked. "So? Let them catch us. I don't care."

"You're so bad for me, but I love you anyway," Lexi said as she sat up, pushing him gently away before peeling her dress up over her head and letting it come to rest next to the picnic basket Kol had his stepmother pack for them.

Kol smirked as he saw what Lexi did and kissed her passionately, climbing on top of her.

She welcomed his weight, her knee wrapping around his slacks-covered thigh as their arms wrapped around each other, kisses growing more demanding by the second.

Kol moaned against Lexi's beautiful mouth before moving to her neck, nibbling the delicate flesh with his teeth. "I love you so much, my sweet Alexia."

"Not as much as I love you," she said on a breathless moan as her fingers played with the hem of his shirt before tugging it upward so she could pull it over his head and admire his handsome physique.

Kol smiled and let out a groan as he felt her pull his shirt off. When he saw her admiring his physique, he said, "Do you like what you see, darling?"

Lexi nodded. "Oh, yes, definitely. You're gorgeous, like a Greek god, even though you're British."

Leaning up, he whispered in her ear, "No one knows that we are also Greek; we were just born in London, England." Lexi nodded again before brushing her lips over his once more then stood up to peel away her stockings and panties. Kol stood up as well then tugged her close and lowering her hands to his pants and dropping his arms back down by his sides to watch as she unbuttoned his slacks then lowered the zipper.

Lexi trembled as she felt his skin under her hands. "You even feel like a Greek god. I love that."

Kol grinned then turned her until her back was to his front while his hands moved up to gently cup her breasts between his fingers. Lexi moaned and leaned back against him.

Kol moaned as well and kissed her shoulder. "I love you so much, Lexi. I want to bask in your beauty forever."

"Then do it," Lexi replied quietly, turning back around to lower her hands back down to his slacks, pushing them and his boxers down his legs before lying back down on the blanket, watching with a smile as her husband-to-be rejoined her, using his hands and mouth to send her soaring to new heights before letting his knee move between her thighs and thrusting into her, groaning as her heat enveloped him rather quickly.

Lexi moved her hips in time with Kol's thrusts, keeping in sync with him and felt the heat rising between them.

His mouth began to explore the skin of her neck once again, feeling the vibrations of her moans that grew in volume the further he went up.

Lexi grasped onto Kol's arms and let out a scream of pleasure, not caring if anyone heard her.

Kol let out soft grunts as he continued to speed up his thrusts, keeping his noises muffled against the skin of her shoulder.

**Several Hours Later**…

Lexi exhaled as she wiped some sweat from her forehead, exhausted from their romp. She looked over at Kol, who gave her a smile. Lexi returned his smile and kissed him softly. "That was amazing."

"Indeed it was," he replied. "You were even more amazing, darling."

"Amazing? Me?" Lexi said. "I don't want to take all the credit. You were pretty amazing yourself there, you rebel."

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist and scooting closer. "So, I was thinking that once we get married, that we find a nice home in a town that is sunny and warm and has a beach," he said softly into the skin of her shoulder.

Lexi smiled. "Why wait? Let's get married now."

"Now, as in right now…Alexia, I think that's a lovely idea, but I'd like to see Niklaus get married before we do," he mentioned it, stroking his fingers over the pout she gave him.

Lexi sighed. "All right, I'll wait for Klaus and Caroline to get married."

He kissed her softly again, smiling against her lips. "Hopefully we won't have to wait long for them."

**Author's Note:** And on that note, I'll end this chapter with a happy ending for a couple and their "daughter", and hope that you come back for more!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Lexi meets Kol's daughter, Hannah._**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Fell's Church – Several Weeks Later**…

Caroline twirled around in her gown as she looked in the mirror. She was going to become Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson today, and she couldn't be happier. She even liked the fact that Mikael had offered to give her away, since her own father was dead. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't looking down from heaven and witnessing this in spirit.

She turned when there was a knock on the door, and smiled as each of her best friends as well as Sage, Lexi and Eleanor came into the room she was getting ready in. "Are you ready to be a bride?" Sage asked as she brought over the crown of flowers to place ever so gently in Caroline's blonde hair.

Caroline smiled as Sage placed the crown on her head and looked back at the mirror. "I've been waiting to be a bride all my life, Sage, and now, thanks to Klaus, I'm going to get my wish."

Eleanor smiled as well. "I think Mikael was very sweet to give you away."

"I think so too," Caroline said. "Although my father isn't here, I know he's watching from heaven."

"That's a good feeling to have," Lexi said quietly from her spot beside Sage. Sage turned to her cousin, a little shocked by what the blonde had said. "I found out yesterday, Sage. They're…dead."

Immediately, Sage pulled Lexi to her and rocked her gently as the blonde began to cry quiet sobs. "Hush, it's going to be okay," the tall redhead said as her fingers stroked her cousin's blonde hair.

Caroline saw Lexi crying and went over. "I agree with Sage. I felt the same way when my father died. Even though it may seem horrible now, it'll get better with time. Until then, you can count on your friends and family to be there to support you."

Lexi sniffed. "Thank you, Caroline."

The blonde in the wedding gown nodded again and rubbed Lexi's back. "I'm sure that my dad and your parents are with each other right now, looking over both of us," she said softly.

Lexi nodded tearfully. "I know." She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Hey, come on, this is supposed to Caroline's day, and I don't want to monopolize it."

"Alexia, you can cry all you want, okay? You have a husband-to-be that is ready to be at your beck and call, and that includes drying your tears," Sage said as she hugged her cousin one more time.

**Meanwhile**…

"Will you stop it already? You're more than likely to break the mirror the more you stare at it."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he listened to what Kol was saying. "And I'm sure that you'd just enjoy seeing me endure seven years of bad luck, wouldn't you?"

"Don't listen to him, Niklaus," Henrik said. "He's just being his annoying self."

"Boys, please," Finn's voice said from next to their father, who turned to Finn, shaking his head and chuckling quietly.

"I must say, Finn, that was a pretty good imitation of me," Mikael said with the smile still on his face.

Finn nodded. "Thank you, Father."

Mikael then gave Kol a stern look. "Kol, I would appreciate it if you didn't antagonize your brother. This is supposed to be the happiest day of his life, and I won't have you getting him agitated."

Kol sighed. "Yes, Father."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Finn went over to answer it, finding his beautifully pregnant wife on the other side. "Yes, darling, what is it?"

"Caroline is almost ready to go, so can you round up the others?" Sage asked and Finn nodded, giving her a smile and a quick peck on the lips before she disappeared down the hall.

**A Few Minutes Later**…

Mikael smiled at Caroline as they stood in front of the doors leading into the sanctuary. "You look beautiful, Caroline."

Caroline returned his smile. "Thank you. I feel beautiful."

"As well you should," Mikael said with another smile before the doors were opened by Tyler and Matt to reveal them to Klaus.

From beside him, Henrik leaned in and said softly, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is," Klaus said, feeling tears brim up in the corners of his eyes but he blinked them back as his father walked Caroline further up the aisle.

Mikael led Caroline to the altar and watched as Klaus took her hand. Once the couple was in position, Mikael returned to Eleanor. Pastor Young nodded and then began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and among these witnesses to celebrate the union of Niklaus Alexander Mikaelson and Caroline Lillian Forbes. The couple has written vows for each other and will now share them."

Klaus smiled at Caroline and took both of her hands in his, inhaling deeply and said, "Caroline, there are no words to describe how deeply I love you. You have brought light into my world the moment I saw your smiling face. I am proud to be standing here before you and making you my wife. I promise to love, honor, protect, and cherish you all the days of my life." He placed a simple diamond-and-gold band on her finger.

Caroline felt tears in her eyes as she heard his vows and would've lost her composure right then and there, but told herself to calm down and then looked into his eyes to say her vows. "Niklaus, knowing you has been a journey, a journey that has been exciting and interesting. I couldn't help but be attracted to you and your bad boy glory. To repeat what you just said, I'm proud to be standing here before you to become your wife. I also promise to love and honor you, and I know that you'll protect and cherish me for the rest of our lives together. I love you so much, and I will always love you." She placed a similar gold band onto his finger, smiling as she did it.

Pastor Young smiled at both of them when they finished then clasped both of his hands over their joined ones. "By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Klaus," he told them with another smile.

Klaus replied Pastor Young's smile and pulled Caroline closer to him, kissing her passionately. Caroline smiled against his lips and returned his kiss as the congregation applauded them.

**Later, At the Reception**…

Klaus held Caroline's hand as they looked around at all of his siblings and his father & stepmother, seeing how happy they were. Mikael and Eleanor were sneaking looks of longing while dancing and Finn had Sage on his lap while he fed her a piece of cake.

Klaus then looked at Caroline. "Would you like to dance, love? I don't want my father and stepmother to be out there alone."

Caroline smiled at him. "Of course I would."

He then led her out onto the dance floor and held her close as they danced.

Sage looked at Finn as they watched his brother and Caroline dancing. "I'm so happy for them," she said softly against his cheek after kissing it.

"As am I, my Irish Rose," he said softly back.

Caroline looked at Sage and Finn, smiling at them. "Sage is going to be a great mother. I can see it in her eyes."

Klaus looked over as well. "I agree, love. She is wonderful for my brother, and I know he feels the same way about her," he said in reply.

Caroline giggled as she said, "Speaking of mothers, I found out some news that you'll love." She placed his hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant, Nik."

"That is wonderful news to hear, love," he said with a grin, leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Caroline smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, keeping his hand on her still-flat belly. If there was ever a moment where she truly loved him, this was definitely it. Although she had been a little nervous about telling him when she first found out, her fears were unfounded when she saw how he reacted to the news that he was going to be a father.

"I love you, Nik."

Klaus smiled. "I love you too, Caroline." He then knelt down and kissed her belly. "I love you too, little Mikaelson."

With another giggle, she said, "We love you too, Daddy."

They continued dancing after that, keeping their eyes on those of the other person.

Kol watched Klaus and Caroline dancing and smiled over at Lexi. Before he could comment, he saw that her eyes were a bit misty, so, taking her hand, he led her outside to talk. "Lexi, what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's my parents, Kol," she replied. "They…died."

Kol gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her into his arms, letting her sob against his chest as she ran his fingers through her hair. "It's all right, darling, I'm here. Just cry it out. You'll feel better."

She sobbed loudly even though the noise was muffled by the material of his shirt.

Kol continued to hold her as she cried. It hurt him to hear her sobs, but knew that it was part of the grieving process. She had just lost her parents and this was the best way to relieve the sadness that she was feeling. He wished he could take the pain away, because he loved her so much.

"I ruined your shirt," she murmured a few minutes later, gesturing to the stain on the shirt that went with his tux.

Kol looked at the stain on his shirt. "Oh, that? I'm not worried about it. Comforting you was more important."

"Are you sure?"

Kol placed his hands gently on her face. "Darling, you can cry on me any time."

"You're so good to me, Kol," Lexi whispered up at him as she looked into his eyes.

Kol smiled. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't comfort my bride-to-be?"

She grinned and pulled him close again. "Let's go back inside, okay?" she suggested and Kol nodded, putting his arms around her and leading her back inside the church's main building.

Rebekah saw everyone else dancing and said to Stefan, "Come on, handsome, let's dance."

He grinned and nodded, following behind her onto the dance floor, where he pulled her into his arms and they began to slow dance.

Stefan smiled at Rebekah as they danced. "I love you, Rebekah."

"I love you too, Stefan," she said, still a little shocked by his quiet confession to her.

Stefan saw the shocked look on Rebekah's face. "Why are you so shocked?"

"I didn't expect you to confess that you loved me," she replied. "Don't get me wrong, it was very sweet, it just caught me off guard a bit."

"It's the truth, though," Stefan replied. "I really do love you, Rebekah. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love you too, Stefan. I truly do," she said before pulling him into a kiss to shut him up.

Stefan smiled against her lips and returned her kiss, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened.

**Over at the Table**…

Elijah sat down and Katherine plopped down gently onto his lap. "If you're tired, we can go home," she said softly to him.

Elijah smiled at her. "I think that would be a good idea. It's been a long day for all of us, especially Niklaus and Caroline."

"Yeah, but I think they'd be even more exhausted, since they were the stars of the day." She kissed him. "You know, I could give you a nice massage."

"That sounds lovely, Katerina," he said with a smile as he kissed her again.

Katherine smiled and returned his kiss. "Well, how about we get out of here before we end up doing something we'll regret in a house of God, huh?"

They left the church hand in hand and took the car he drove back to his family's mansion.

When they arrived at the mansion, Katherine went to the bedroom to get everything ready for Elijah's massage. She got herself ready by getting out of her dress and throwing on a robe and tying it loosely so that he could easily open it should he feel playful. She was still getting ready when Elijah came in, also in a bathrobe.

Katherine saw him and smiled. "I've got everything all set for you, my love."

He grinned and moved closer to her, hands lowering to the ties of her robe. "Suddenly, I think a massage can wait until later…much, much later," he said before tugging on the ties and lowering his mouth to hers, claiming it in a soft desperation.

Katherine smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, bringing her hands up to run her fingers through her hair. "I guess I did the right thing by wearing my robe loose. I had a feeling that you'd get frisky during your massage."

"Indeed you did, Katerina," he replied. "I'm definitely feeling frisky." He got her robe untied and pulled it open, kissing her again. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled and shook the silk robe until it was discarded on the floor. Then she moved backward toward the bed, Elijah following seconds later.

Katherine kissed him passionately and ran her hands down his chest to the tie of his robe, playing with it until it came undone and pulled it open. She then left his lips to kiss his chest, earning her a moan from him. She trembled when she heard him say, "Katerina." It had come out in a seductive moan and it set her soul ablaze.

He then turned the tables on her, pinning her arms down then began to paint a trail of kisses down her neck.

Katherine felt his kisses on her neck and let out a moan, his name falling from her lips as well, "Oh, Elijah."

"Mine," he said in a low, possessive tone into the skin of her neck as he moved down further until he closed his mouth around her breast.

Katherine arched her back as she felt his lips on her breast. "I'll always be yours, Elijah. There will be no one else but you for me."

Elijah liked hearing that and he sat up a little, running one hand down her body, fingertips stroking ever so softly that she almost didn't feel them but she did.

Katherine trembled against the soft touch of his fingertips. She loved how gentle he was with her and, taking his other hand, kissed each of the fingers, panting as she went about her task.

He then rolled them both over until she was on top, fingers digging into the skin of her hips when she rubbed herself against him.

Katherine threw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure as she felt his fingers digging into her skin, picking up speed as she did so.

Elijah kissed along the skin of her neck when he sat up, thrusting deep into her and felt the vibrations of her scream, teeth nipping hard enough to leave a mark.

Katherine panted as she felt his teeth nipping at the skin of her neck and gyrated against his thrusts, keeping in sync with him. Oh, how she loved this man. He definitely knew how to get her on a pleasure high; that was for sure.

"I love you, Katerina," he ground out as he thrust fervently inside of her.

"I love you too, Elijah," she whispered in response.

**Several Hours Later**…

Katherine felt the sweat pour down her face as she snuggled up next to Elijah under the sheets. They had just spent several hours in a state of pure ecstasy and it was the best several hours of their lives. She felt sore between her legs, but disregarded it, since it was due to the fact that she just had the best sex of her life.

"You were amazing, Katerina," he told her as his hand stroked down one side of her, the side that he could reach.

"Not as amazing as you," she replied.

**Authors' Notes:** Erin and I are not quite done with this one, we don't think. I think, if Erin is in agreement, it will be longer than "Angels in a Centerfold", maybe about 25 chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Caroline and Klaus get married, while Elijah and Katherine make love._**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Young Ranch – Several Months Later**

April screamed in pain, her hand squeezing the circulation out of her husband's hand, as she bent forward to push harder. "I can't do this!" she yelled. Theresa smiled and wiped her daughter's brow after she lies back.

"I know it hurts, April, but you're almost there. You can meet your little boy soon," the elder of the two Young women replied with another smile.

April panted and then pushed even harder, after which she heard the first cries of the baby. Matt, who also heard the cries, looked at his wife and smiled. "Oh, honey, look, our son has just arrived."

April looked in the direction of the newborn and smiled. "He's so cute."

"He looks like his mother," Matt said with a smile as he kissed the side of her head.

April laughed softly. "Oh, I see some of you in there too."

Matt smiled again as Theresa finished cleaning their son and eased him into April's open arms. April looked up at her mom and smiled tiredly. "Mom, say hello to your grandson. This is Gavin Charles Donovan," she said to Theresa.

"What a beautiful name for a handsome boy," her mother replied with a smile.

Matt nodded. "I agree. It's a very beautiful name."

April smiled. "It came to me while I was waiting for Matt to come home."

Later, Matt placed his son into a cradle that had been prepared just hours before, once Gavin had been born. Then, he joined his sleeping wife, joining her in a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Elsewhere**…

Klaus paced back and forth in the bedroom as he waited for Caroline, who was getting herself ready in the bathroom. "Come on, love, what on earth are you doing in there?"

Caroline giggled at his impatience. "I'm almost ready. Just sit on the bed and I'll be out in a few minutes."

Klaus sighed and stopped pacing, going over to the bed and sat down.

Finally, she came out of the bathroom and Klaus turned his head, his jaw dropping open at the sight of her.

Caroline smiled at his reaction. "You like what you see?"

Klaus got up from where he was sitting. "Oh, I love it." He pulled her into his arms. "And I love you just as much."

Caroline giggled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus carried her over to the bed and placed her onto it.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, moaning against his mouth as the love she had for him exploded all around them.

Her husband returned the moan, hands tracing all over her, keeping his touches bold but still soft enough that they didn't hurt her.

Caroline trembled under his touches, and feeling herself getting close to the edge, she threw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure.

**Hours Later**…

Caroline lay on Klaus' chest, her breathing finally slowing down.

Klaus smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. "That was amazing, love."

Caroline returned his smile. "It was, wasn't it?"

**Meanwhile**…

Meghan stirred when she felt Tyler leaving the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked in a soft murmur, her hands moving protectively to lay on top of her very pregnant belly.

Tyler smiled at Meghan. "Just out for some air; I'll be back."

She nodded and kissed him quickly, eyes drifting shut once more. Tyler left the bed and put boxers and pants on, heading downstairs and out the back door, sitting on the back porch.

Tyler sighed as he sat down and then, taking a cigarette out of his pocket, lit it and took a drag, exhaling slowly. He thought about the horrors he had seen while he was in Europe, horrors that would haunt anyone's sleep. He hadn't told Meghan about them, mostly because he didn't want to scare her. He loved her with every part of him. He even loved T.J., the little boy that was a mirror image of him in every way, and the unborn daughter that they would be meeting within the next month or two.

A few hours later, Meghan eased out of bed and moved toward the kitchen to begin fixing breakfast for her, Tyler and T.J. She glanced over when Tyler came in from outside and she knew he'd been doing some chores but also thinking about things.

Meghan smiled at Tyler. "Hey there, you, breakfast is going to be ready in the next five minutes."

Tyler nodded. "Thanks." He went over to her and kissed her. "I love you, Meghan, you know that, right?"

She nodded and set down the spoon that she was stirring with and turned to him, framing his face between her hands. "I know you do, Tyler. And I love you too. Now, I also know there is something else you're not telling me. Is it because you don't want to stress me out?" she asked him.

Tyler nodded. "Yes. I didn't want to add any more stress to you by telling you what I've been thinking."

"Tell me anyway," Meghan said. "I want to know."

Tyler sighed and said, "When I was over there, fighting in the war, I saw things; things that would make the bravest man wet his pants and things that I wouldn't want my worst enemy to see. Those Nazis are devils, Meghan. I've seen the things they do to innocent people and I hate them for it."

Meghan nodded again then kissed him softly and moved closer to wrap her arms around him. "You won't have to go through them _ever_ again, baby," she whispered softly in his ear.

Tyler nodded and whispered back, "Thank you, Meghan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Her dark hair nodded again as she kissed him one more time then turned back to fixing breakfast.

Tyler watched as Meghan continued to cook before setting the table. T.J. then came into the kitchen and Tyler picked his son up in his arms, kissing the side of his head.

**Meanwhile**…

Meredith grabbed her coat and threw it on, glaring angrily at Brady when he grabbed her elbow to keep her from leaving. "Let go of me, Brady Garrison," she demanded softly.

Brady shook his head. "No, Meredith, I won't. You're angry, I understand that, but you don't have to leave me."

"Oh, really?" she replied. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out of here right now."

Brady grabbed her other elbow and turned her around, pulling her closer so that their faces were inches apart. "Is this a good enough reason for you?" He then captured her lips with his in a passionate and urgent kiss before she could say anything.

She shoved him back. "I am done with you, Brady Garrison. I…I met someone," she said then let the silence fall between them, her head lowering so she couldn't see his eyes anymore.

Brady's eyes widened. "You've what? Who is he, Meredith? Who did you meet? Anyone I would know?"

"His name is Trevor. Trevor Wallace," she replied. "He's nobody you would know."

"And you think you can just end this, just like that?" Brady said. "Meredith, I love you. I've been nothing but faithful to you since we met. I never did anything to doubt my love for you. What can this Trevor give you that I can't, huh? Tell me that, Meredith. What the hell makes him better than me? Explain that, because I'd like to know."

"Perhaps another time, Brady; I have somewhere I need to be," she hissed before removing herself from his hold and rushing out the door. She ran downstairs and out the apartment complex that Brady lived in, rushing down the street and turning into an alleyway, where a truck was waiting for her.

John Gilbert smiled at Meredith as she climbed into the truck. "I take it Dr. Garrison was devastated when you told him the news?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Devastated? He was begging me to take him back. Pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

John grinned then leaned over and kissed her softly. "I've missed you, Dr. Fell-Gilbert," he said after pulling back.

Meredith smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I missed you too, John Gilbert." She kissed him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Merry," John replied, kissing her one more time before starting the engine of his truck to drive them home.

When they got there, Meredith immediately pounced on John, kissing him passionately and pushing him against the front door.

John chuckled against her lips and returned her kiss. "You're definitely eager, aren't you, my love?"

"Eager doesn't begin to describe what I feel right now," she replied. "But, you're not far off in your assumption."

Her husband grinned then swept her into his arms, bridal style before unlocking the front door and carrying her inside. "Our second honeymoon awaits, my love," he said with another grin.

Meredith giggled. "I can't wait."

John then carried her into their bedroom, kicked the door shut with his foot, and carried Meredith over to the bed, following her onto the cool sheets and then kissing her passionately.

She returned his kiss, her hands sifting into his dark blonde hair and moaning quietly when he moved his kisses down her cheek and into her neck.

Meredith then ripped John's shirt open, feeling the softness of his skin under her hands, moaning at sensation it gave her.

"Oh, god, Merry, I can't wait," John said on a low groan. His fingers pushed the dress she wore for work that day up her body until he could peel it away over her head, tossing it onto the floor beside the bed.

Meredith pulled John's shirt off and threw it on the floor by her discarded dress, going for his pants next.

He assisted her then pulled away her panties, hands stroking along her thighs and smirking when he made them quiver beneath his touch.

Meredith felt his stroking her thighs and panted, letting out a scream of pleasure. John certainly knew what do to drive her over the edge, that was for sure, and she couldn't help but fall more and more in love with him in that moment.

John flipped them over so that she was on top, and allowed her to strip away his pants and boxers.

Meredith trembled as she got his pants and underwear off. She then straddled him and began to gyrate against him.

He grasped her hips in a firm hold and guided her movements, his head falling back onto the pillow as he tried to hold onto the last of his control.

Meredith licked her lips at this. "Yeah, that's it, my love. Show me how much you're enjoying this."

**The Next Morning**…

John woke up when there was a knock on the door downstairs and he slipped out of Meredith's light hold on him, putting his boxers and pants on, heading downstairs while rubbing his eyes free of the sleep. He all but wrenched open the door, gritting his teeth together when he saw who it was; he wasn't really ready to face the truth just yet. "What do you want, Isobel? I am in the middle of something," he ground out.

Isobel didn't give him a verbal reply, but pushed her way into the house. After she did that, she then pushed John against the wall, kissing him passionately. Pulling back slightly, she whispered against his lips, "Isn't it obvious, John? I missed you and I wanted to see you."

"What about Alaric? I thought you were with him?"

Isobel scoffed. "He dumped me and went back to his wife." She kissed him again. "Come on, John, admit it, you missed me just as much as I missed you."

"What the _hell_ is going on here? John, why is that brunette tramp here to see you…_again_?!" Meredith demanded from behind them.

John sighed. He knew that he couldn't lie to Isobel. He pushed Isobel off him and then turned to face her. "I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but I guess I have some explaining to do. Isobel, Meredith is my wife. I never wanted to keep it from you, but…"

"You're married to her?" Isobel said. "And you never told me?"

Meredith smiled. "You heard him right, sister. You actually think that John loves you? He's been playing you from the beginning."

Isobel began to screech and throw a fit before turning to Meredith and slapping her across the face. "That's enough!" John yelled, pushing Isobel away from Meredith.

Isobel looked at John. "Oh, come on, why did you stop me? I was just getting warmed up."

"I don't condone fighting in my house," he replied. "Even if it is over me, so please, don't do it."

"You're kicking me out?" Isobel screeched.

John gave her a stern look. "Isobel, I know that you think you can come in here running back to me whenever you want, but this is going to stop right now. You have no concept of restraint. I did love you in the past, but this can't go on. Either leave now on your own accord, or I'm calling the police and have them escort you out. The choice is yours."

Isobel huffed then turned and stomped out.

John sighed and looked at Meredith. "Merry, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that you saw what you saw. I honestly didn't know that she was going to show up here. I told her that it was over, but she is just so possessive. I actually give Alaric kudos for coming to his senses and going back to Jenna."

Meredith launched herself at him and kissed him once he got what he was saying out and John returned the kiss, spinning them toward the wall after kicking the door shut with one foot.

**Author's Note:** I'm just full of surprises, aren't I? I wouldn't have considered Meredith & John in the first place, but an RP (role-play) board where I play Sage kind of inspired me to test/try them out. I hope you liked seeing them!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Meredith leaves Brady and reunites with John Gilbert, who gets a visit from Isobel but he rejects her to stay faithful to Meredith. April & Matt meet their son for the first time. Caroline & Klaus start their honeymoon, and Tyler tells Meghan of the horrors he saw while overseas._**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Elsewhere**…

"Damon, where are you taking us? And why do I have to wear this stupid blindfold?"

Elena was getting impatient as Damon drove them through the downtown area in his new car. "I told you before, cara mia, it's a surprise, and I had you wear the blindfold because I want it to remain a surprise until I show it to you."

"This better be a good surprise, Damon Salvatore," Elena said. "I hate bad surprises."

"It's a good surprise, Elena, trust me," he said with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

Elena rolled her eyes, which wasn't visible under the blindfold. "I trust you, Damon."

"That's my girl," Damon said. "Now, just sit back and relax. We'll be there in a few minutes and once you see it, you'll know that I'm telling the truth."

He got them there in the minutes he promised, and he helped her out of the car, guiding her with one hand clasping hers and the other on her waist.

Elena felt Damon guiding her and then, they stopped walking and Damon removed the blindfold, whispering in her ear, "All right, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes at his whispered command and gasped in delight when she saw that he had taken her to a cabin by a lake. "Oh, Damon, it's beautiful."

Damon smiled. "See? I told you that you'd like it. I used to come here all the time when I was younger. I called it my home away from home, a place where I could escape from the real world and be alone with my thoughts." He kissed her cheek. "And now, I want to share it with the woman I love."

"You mean to tell me that it's ours?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes. It is. All ours," he replied.

Elena smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Damon."

Damon returned her smile and her kiss. "I love you too, Elena."

**Meanwhile**…

Jeremy was looking over prescriptions in his father's clinic, getting them organized for the next day. He turns when there is a small knock at the door. "Yes, can I help…you?" he asks the petite girl that looked to be around his age.

The girl smiled at him. "Hi. I'm here to get some medicine for my mother. She's…been sick for some time."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Jeremy said. "What's your name?"

"Anna. Anna Vaughn," the girl said. "My mom's name is Pearl."

Jeremy couldn't help but smile when she told him her name. "It's nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

She smiled at him again. "It is nice to meet you, Jeremy Gilbert."

Jeremy smiled again and cleared his throat. "Well, uh, let me see about getting your mom that medicine you came for before I get too distracted."

Anna giggled. "Am I distracting you?"

"Well, you are very beautiful, Anna," Jeremy said. "And that would drive any man worth his salt to distraction."

She smiled again. "I can be very, very distracting," she said, moving closer to him.

Jeremy smiled and gave Anna the medicine for her mother. "Here we go." He cleared his throat. "Say, u, did you want to have dinner with me one night? I'd like to get to know you."

"Dinner would be lovely. Thank you for asking, Jeremy Gilbert," Anna said with another smile before taking the medicine and turning to leave the clinic.

Jeremy smiled as he watched Anna walk away. She definitely was beautiful and he was looking forward to having dinner with her.

**Meanwhile**…

Brady was at the clinic, working late on the other end of it. He turned his head when he heard a noise outside his section of the clinic, and he dropped what he was doing to go investigate. He spotted a shadow with curves and when she spotted him, she turned and ran. "Hey, stop!" he called out and ran after her.

Brady caught up to her and saw that it was… "Isobel, what are you doing here?"

A woman smiled back at him. "Hello, Brady."

His hand rose to her face shakily before he was lifting his other hand to frame her cheeks. "Oh, Amanda, I've missed you, so, so much," he said before leaning down to let his lips whisper over hers.

Amanda smiled at him and brought his head down to kiss him. "I missed you too. Who's Isobel?"

Brady shook his head. "She's no one, just a friend. You look almost like her, so you can see why I thought you were her."

She nods and embraces him. "I'm just happy to be home," she tells him.

Brady smiled. "The feeling is mutual."

Amanda nodded then stepped back. "Our daughter seems to agree," she said, pulling back the flaps of her coat to reveal her pregnant stomach.

Brady smiled and kissed her belly. "She's beautiful and she's not even born yet."

**Meanwhile**…

Jules turned over and squeaked slightly, surprising her now-husband, Zach.

Zach smiled at her. "And what was that squeal about, Mrs. Salvatore?"

Jules returned his smile and kissed him. "Oh, I'm just happy to be your wife, Mr. Salvatore."

"I'm happy to be your husband, Mrs. Salvatore," he said, returning her kiss softly then caressing her cheek.

Jules felt his hand on her cheek, trembling slightly and then sighed. Zach eyed her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Up until you returned to me, I was so afraid," she replied. "I was afraid that you'd never come back. I'd have nightmares every night, waking up in a cold sweat."

"Does Aunt Elizabetta know about this?"

Jules shook her head. "I never told her. I figured that she had enough things to worry about without me adding to it."

He nodded then sat up, pulling her up against his bare chest and kissing the top of her head. His fingers tenderly brushed her hair out of her face while he said, "Tell me about one."

Jules trembled as she felt his fingers in her hair. "I'm in my room in the boardinghouse and I see a coffin. When I open it, I see you in it, dressed in your uniform. I woke up after that, scared out of my head."

Zach tilts her chin up to look into her eyes. "Julianne, you can be rest assure that I won't be going anywhere anytime soon," he told her softly.

Jules nodded. "I know that now. But, at that time, I didn't and it was frightening. I tried to stay positive, but it wasn't easy."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you, Julianne Salvatore," he said softly.

Jules forced a smile at that. "I love you too, Zach Salvatore. I'll always love you, until the day I take my last breath."

Zach smiled again and pulled her close. "That's good, because I'm going to treat you to a little bit of shopping," he said with another smile.

Jules smiled. "That sounds good to me."

"Alright, then let's get dressed, Mrs. Salvatore," he said with a grin before letting her go to move toward the bathroom.

Jules kissed him again and went to the bathroom.

A little while later, they left the boardinghouse, hand in hand after packing a picnic basket prepared by Elizabetta.

Jules smiled at Zach as they walked, kissing his cheek.

Zach smiled back and held her close to him, stopping them before they got to the car.

Zach put the picnic basket in the back seat before helping Jules into the front seat. Then, once he was sure that she was settled, he got in on the driver's side and, kissing her once more, started the engine and they drove away from the boardinghouse.

**Over at the Mikaelson Mansion**…

Mikael was bouncing Sabrina in her swing when there is a knock on the door.

Mikael looked toward the door and saw Lexi standing there. "Alexia, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, sir, but I didn't know where to go," she replied. "Kol and I had a fight and I walked out." She sobbed. "Can I come in?"

Mikael nodded. "Of course you can." He opened the door. "Come on in."

Lexi nodded as well and walked in. Mikael noticed that her eyes were red from crying. Whatever she and Kol fought about, it must've really upset the poor girl.

"Kol and I…I don't think there is going to be a wedding," Lexi explained quickly after sitting down and accepting the tissue Mikael gave her.

Mikael nodded and sat down as well. "What happened?"

"His ex, Daphne, showed up," she replied. "She said that I had no right to take Kol away from her, because they were meant to be. She even said that the reason she sent Hannah here was to convince Kol to come back to her."

**Over at Kol's House**…

Eleanor knocked on the front door then stepped back to bounce Olivier a little when he began to fuss. "I know, I know, Olivier, but your niece wants to spend time with you today," she said softly.

The door opened to reveal someone she didn't expect to see for a long time. "Eleanor, how lovely to see you; what brings you by?" Daphne said with a smirk.

"Hello, Daphne," Eleanor said. "I brought Olivier here because Hannah wanted to spend time with him."

"She isn't here right now. Kol mentioned something about spending the day together with his brothers, so he took her with him," Daphne replied with another smirk before slamming the door in Eleanor's face.

When Eleanor returned home after her unsuccessful trip to Kol's house, she wasn't too happy, which Mikael picked up on right away. Before her husband spoke, she said, "I don't normally wish death upon anyone, but I'll make an exception with that Daphne woman."

"What did she do?"

"Slammed the door in my face," Eleanor said. "Honestly, she has no manners." She noticed Lexi then. "Oh, Lexi, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Lexi shook her head. "Its okay, Eleanor, you don't have to apologize."

Eleanor came close and kissed the top of Lexi's head. She had come to consider Lexi like a daughter, especially since she was marrying one of her stepsons.

Eleanor noticed that Lexi was upset. "What happened, Lexi?"

"That same woman who slammed the door in your face is the same woman who forced me to come here," she replied. "She just...showed up and told me that Kol was her true love and that I was in the way."

Eleanor turned to Mikael, who stood up and crossed the room to his wife. "There is nothing we can do about it right now, sweetheart," he told her softly while hugging her gently.

Eleanor shook her head and pushed herself out of his embrace. "We can't just let Daphne get away with this, Mikael. She's always been manipulative. If we do nothing, Lexi and Kol's future will have this dark cloud over their head. I've never given up on anything, and I won't give up now."

Before Mikael could say anything, Eleanor walked out of the room and went upstairs. Mikael turned to his future daughter in law and Lexi nodded, standing up to take both of the twins from him, settling Olivier down in his wooden cradle before sitting down with Sabrina.

Eleanor sighed when she saw Mikael behind her. "You're not going to change my mind, Mikael."

"No, I cannot, I suppose, but I do not want anything to happen to the beautiful woman I married 10 years ago," he replied as he put trembling hands on her shoulders.

Eleanor nodded. "I know you're worried about me, Mikael, and I appreciate it." She sighed. "I can't help but want to help Kol and Lexi. They love each other, I see it in their eyes, and I refuse to let that woman come between them like this."

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed seeing another schemer in this, because you'll probably get to see her appear again in the next chapter with Kol, and possibly more of interaction between the Mikaelson siblings/family.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Damon gives Elena a surprise present, which turns out to be a lake house. Jeremy meets Anna and Daphne shows up in Mystic Falls._**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Mystic Falls General Store – That Same Moment**…

Finn stepped out from behind the shelves containing the candies and shook his head at his other brothers as they congregated together. Klaus had asked to trail along to give Caroline a day of rest, while Elijah encouraged Katherine to spend the day with her mother and Kol brought Hannah along so she could get to know her uncles. Henrik had declined because he and Francesca were at her Aunt Theresa and Uncle Andrew's ranch home.

Hannah laughed as she listened to a story about her father that her Uncle Klaus was telling her. "Uncle Finn did that?"

"I'm not lying, love," he replied. "If you don't believe me, ask him."

Kol shook his head. "Niklaus, she doesn't need to know about the toilet paper incident!"

Elijah and Finn exchanged glances then shook their heads.

Klaus grinned at his brother. "Of course she does. How else is she going to learn about the antics of her family?"

Hannah hugged her father. "Come on, Father, you might not think so, but it's funny."

"It's only funny because you weren't there," Kol said. "If you had been there, you would not have thought it was funny." He glared at Klaus. "It was even funny to your Uncle Klaus because he and your Aunt Caroline were in the kitchen at the time."

Finn shook his head again then turned and bumped into his wife. "Sage, I thought I'd told you to stay at home," he admonished. She scowled then pulled him over behind a shelf.

"I came with Theresa Young," she explained. "I cannot stay home all the time, you know."

Finn sighed. "You're right, of course." He shook his head. "I guess your presence here is a welcome change. Niklaus is telling Hannah about the toilet paper incident and embarrassing Kol in the process.

Sage smiles at the group on the other side of the shelf then turns back to her husband. "I remember that day well. We had to get Elijah and Katherine from the back side of the house."

Finn laughed a bit. "Yeah; even though Eleanor was upset, I rather enjoyed it." His wife laughed again then gasped aloud. "What, Sage; what happened?"

"The baby," she said. "It kicked." She took his hand and placed it on her small bump.

Finn smiled as he felt the baby kick. "She's definitely active today."

"She's definitely excited to meet her father," Sage said with another smile.

Finn nodded. "And I can't wait to meet her." He panicked when he saw Sage's face contort in pain. "Sage, love, what's the matter?"

Sage panted as the pain got worse. "Finn, I…I think it's the baby."

Theresa heard their exchange and rushed over, looking at Sage. "Finn, would you mind going to get the truck? We'll take her to the hospital," she told him and he nodded then ran outside to bring the truck around to the front.

Once Finn got the truck, he saw Theresa and Sage coming out.

**Later**…

Finn recoiled from the slap that Sage sent across from his face. He'd half expected it to happen but didn't think it actually would. He knew she was still angry at him so he got up from the bed and left the room to go pace down the length of the hall.

Elijah saw Finn pacing and was about to ask why he wasn't in the room with Sage, but the red on his cheek answered the question for him. Finn looked up from his pacing to see his brother. "Sage slapped me."

"I know, I see the redness," he replied. "You know, Eleanor did the same thing to Father when she was in labor with Sabrina and Olivier."

Finn couldn't help but crack a smile at this. "It's hard to imagine a woman who practically raised us all slapping Father while in labor," he said with a soft chuckle.

Elijah chuckled as well. "I know." He placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Don't take it personally, Finn. Sage isn't really angry at you; it's the hormones that are making her act this way."

Finn nodded again. "I should go and check on her to see how she's doing," he said and Elijah nodded. Finn squeezed his brother's forearms then went back to the room where Sage was, finding her staring off into space. "Sage, I wanted to say I'm … sorry."

Sage turned to look at her husband and felt tears well up in her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. "No, Finn, I'm the one who should apologize. I should have never hit you. These damn hormones are making me do things I wouldn't normally do."

Finn stepped closer then sat down next to his wife and clasped her hands in his. "I love you, Sage, and it doesn't matter if I get a red mark on my cheek from you or that the hormones get the better of you. I married _you_, Sage, not our baby," he told her softly.

Sage smiled through her tears. "I love you too, Finn."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, feeling the salt of her tears on his lips before pulling back to look into her green eyes. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"He said to take it easy, which means bed rest for the next few months that remain," she replies with a tear-filled smile.

Finn nodded. "I'll take care of you."

Sage sniffed then leaned forward and kissed him again. "Thank you, Finn," she said softly.

"You're welcome, Irish Rose," Finn said, kissing her again. "Whatever you need, I'll get it for you."

"Will you hold me, for just a little bit? I'm feeling a little sleepy," Sage said. Finn nodded, moving around until he was beside her. His arms embraced her gently as they lay back down and his leg wrapped protectively around her slender thighs.

Finn kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Sage."

Sage smiled sleepily. "I love you too, Finn."

"Sleep, Irish Rose, you'll feel better," Finn whispered before letting his eyes drift closed. His fingers gripped onto hers as he felt her ease into the same deep, peaceful slumber he was going into.

From his place outside the room, Elijah watched Finn and Sage as they slept, smiling at the serenity of the moment between his brother and sister-in-law. Now that things between them were good, he hoped that they could help Kol and Lexi find their way back to each other and stop Daphne from interfering.

**The Next Morning**…

Sage stirred into a waking state, smiling when she opened her green eyes until they landed on Finn. He was still in his slumber and he looked like he really needed it so she snuggled closer, her nose nuzzling against his cheek and muffling her laughter when the bristles of his 5 o'clock shadow scratched the smooth skin on her face.

Finn moaned softly as he felt Sage's nose nuzzling against his rough skin. He then heard her muffled laughter, making him smile. "Good morning, Irish Rose."

"Good morning to you too, my British Prince," she whispered to him, smiling when he opened his eyes and melting into the brown orbs.

Finn smiled at her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better now that you're here," she replied. "I have to admit, waking up next to you in a hospital bed feels really good."

Finn leaned forward and kissed her softly then made her giggle as he rubbed the lower half of his face all over hers. "Stop, stop, Finn!" she squealed, still laughing.

Finn smiled at her laughter, but instead of stopping, he kept rubbing her face with his stubble, earning him more laughter from his wife.

They both turned when the doctor came into the room and cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go home today, Mrs. Mikaelson?" he asked Sage.

Sage looked at Finn and then smiled at the doctor. "Yes, I am." She looked at Finn again. "And my husband is willing to help me."

The doctor nodded. "That means you'll only get to move around whatever part of the house you reside in, and if it's upper, you'll need to move to lower," the doctor told her.

Finn nodded. "We understand, Doctor. I'll make sure she does what you advise. I'll even make sure that if there's anything she needs, I'll get it for her."

The doctor smiled. "You're going to be handy to have around soon, Dr. Mikaelson," he told Finn, who smiled back.

After the doctor was gone, Sage turned to give Finn a shocked look. "What does he mean by that, Finn?" she demanded quietly.

Finn smiled. "Well, I was going to wait until tonight to tell you, but since you're curious, I'll tell you. I'm a doctor."

"You're a doctor?" Sage said. "And I'm just now finding this out?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," Finn said. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I think it's the sweetest surprise you could give to me since we got married," she said then kissed him softly on the lips.

Finn smiled and returned her kiss. "I'm glad you feel that way, Irish Rose, because I'll be surprising you every day for the rest of our lives."

"I can't wait," she said with another kiss and another smile at him.

Finn smiled against her lips and returned her kiss. "How about we go home so I can start tending to you?"

Sage nodded. "That sounds good to me."

Finn nodded and kissed her one more time before heading out of the room to go in search of someone who might have discharge papers for Sage, finally finding one but completely shocked when he finds out it was… "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Finnegan Mikaelson," she said with a smile.

Finn cleared his throat. "Sarah, before you start getting ideas, I'm married and I'm about to be a father in a few months."

Sarah nodded. "I know. Your wife is very beautiful. And she's lucky to have a great guy like you."

Finn nods slowly. "I need to collect her discharge papers, if you have them," he said, suddenly nervous around the woman who once owned his heart.

Sarah nodded and handed him the papers. "Here you go, Finn. Congratulations on both your marriage and impending fatherhood."

"Thank you, love," he said and didn't resist leaning in to brush his lips over her cheek before stepping back and going back toward Sage's room.

Finn returned to Sage's room with the discharge papers and when he got there, he was greeted by his wife's smiling face, which helped the earlier scene with Sarah disappear from his mind. Sarah was in the past, while Sage was in the present and future. "Here are the discharge papers, love."

"Good," she replied. "I can't wait to get out of here." She was just dressing when she noticed his jaw locking. "Finn, what's the matter?"

Finn bit his lip before saying, "I ran into someone from my past when I went to get your discharge papers."

"Who was it?"

"Sarah, my first love," he replied. "But, I immediately discouraged her, telling her that I was married to you and that I was going to be a father."

Sage nods slowly and turns away to walk over toward the window. "I had someone like that once. It did not end well. We were only children," she explained in a whisper.

Finn went over to her and hugged her, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, Sage. I had no idea."

Sage squeezed his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I never spoke of it until now. Like I said, we were only children at the time, so it wasn't as though we were destined for one another or anything."

"Still, it must have been painful to let each other go," he whispered into her hair.

Sage nodded. "It was. He loved me fiercely, just as fiercely as you love me. I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking that I would never love another the way I loved him." She pulled away to look at Finn. "Until I met you, that is."

Finn smiled then kissed her lips briefly before gesturing to her hospital gown. "Why don't you get dressed so we can get you out of here?"

Sage nodded. "Good idea." She returned his kiss. "I love you, Finn, always and forever."

"And I love you too, Sage," he said as he kissed her one more time.

Sage kissed him again and then went to get dressed.

**Author's Note:** I'm cutting myself off here so I can give you all an update. I hope you enjoyed seeing the appearance of another ex, because she won't be appearing again!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Sage goes to the hospital when she has false labor and Finn meets a woman from his past._**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Forbes House – That Same Moment**…

Caroline pulled up at her childhood home and stepped out of the car. She wanted to see her mother and, having always been one to do what she wanted, she did exactly that. Thankfully, Klaus was an understanding man who respected her wishes. Walking up to the front door, she knocked and waited for her mother to answer. She didn't have to wait long, because Liz appeared a few minutes later. "Caroline, sweetheart, how are you?"

Caroline smiled. "I'm very good. Klaus is treating me well." She placed a hand on her belly. "Guess what, Mom? You're going to be a grandmother. I found out the day Klaus and I got married."

"Oh, this is great news, sweetheart!" Liz said as she gently hugged her daughter.

Caroline smiled as she returned her mother's hug. "Mikael and Eleanor are excited as well. They can't wait to spoil him or her." She sighed and stepped back. "I just wish Daddy were here."

"I know," Liz said. "But, he's here in spirit."

Caroline nodded. "Enough about me; how are you doing?"

"Oh, things with me have been good," Liz said. "Well, most things have been anyway."

"Most things; what do you mean by that, Mom?" Caroline said.

"Let's just say that Richard Lockwood has been paying attention to me a little too much."

"Mayor Lockwood has been bothering you?" Caroline said. "Why?"

"Who the hell knows?" Liz said. "All I know is that I have a good mind to tell Carol about her husband's behavior. Obviously, a married man with a wandering eye isn't something this town needs."

"No, it isn't. Should I warn some of the other women in town about it?"

Liz nodded. "Yes, you should. I also think that it would be a good idea if Klaus had his brothers keep an extra close eye on their girlfriends or wives and Mikael should also keep an eye on Eleanor."

"Yeah, and I know for a fact that Klaus will be extra protective of me when he finds out about this."

**Meanwhile**…

Meghan breathed heavily as she kept her eyes trained on her sister's. "Okay, Meghan, you're just about fully dilated. Now, you're going to feel some contractions in a moment and when you do, I want you to push for me," Meredith said. "Think you can do that?"

Meghan nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Alright," Meredith said, giving her sister a smile.

No sooner did she say this than Meghan felt a huge wave of pain hit her and pushed as hard as she could. Meredith looked down and smiled as she saw the baby's head crowning. "You're doing great, Meghan. The baby's crowning. Keep going, you can do it."

Meghan screamed in pain but leaned forward and pushed as hard as she could.

Meredith watched as Meghan leaned forward, screaming out in pain. She checked the baby's progress and saw the whole head emerging, as well as a shoulder. "You're almost there, Meghan! Just keep pushing!"

Her sister continued to scream. Meanwhile, downstairs, Tyler paced the floor, glancing occasionally at the ceiling as he chewed on his nails.

Tyler's brother-in-law, Logan, saw what he was doing and shook his head. "Tyler, calm down, man. You're making me nervous."

"I can't help it, Logan," he replied. "My wife is giving birth upstairs and I'm going out of my mind."

Logan chuckled. "Just think about getting to meet your daughter for the first time, man," he told Tyler, who finally smiled at the thought.

Logan saw Tyler smiling. "See? You're feeling better already."

Tyler smiled again then looked toward the stairs when Meredith came down. "You have a beautiful baby girl, Tyler. You can come up now," she told him with a smile. He took the stairs two at a time then took his time to get into the bedroom he and Meghan shared.

Meghan smiled at Tyler as he came into the room. "Don't be shy, Daddy. Your daughter wants to meet you."

Tyler went over to her and gently took the baby from her. "She's beautiful."

"Camilla Taylor Lockwood," Meghan told him.

Tyler smiled. "Camilla. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." He kissed her forehead. "Hello, Camilla. I'm your daddy."

"And I'm your mommy," Meghan said with a smile as she watched them bonding. Tyler smiled over at her then eased onto the bed with Camilla in his arms, easing his daughter back into Meghan's arms before wrapping his arms around both of them.

Tyler kissed his wife's forehead. "My two favorite girls," he said in a soft murmur. Meghan felt her eyes beginning to droop and Tyler saw this, easing Camilla out of her arms. "Sleep well, my dark-haired beauty."

Tyler watched as Meghan fell asleep and then, Logan came in. Tyler placed his index finger on his lips to tell the other man to be quiet, getting a nod in response. Logan then saw Camilla in his brother-in-law's arms. "Is that my niece?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, this is her. Her name is Camilla. Camilla Taylor Lockwood."

"That's a beautiful name."

Tyler smiled at Logan. "Would you like to hold her, Uncle Logan?"

Logan nodded and Tyler gently handed Camilla to him. Once he had the baby firmly in his arms, Logan smiled down at her. "Hey, sweetheart, I'm your Uncle Logan. I'm going to spoil you rotten, as well as protect you from harm."

He glanced over and smiled when his nephew came to a stop after he knew T.J. had been running up the stairs eagerly to meet his baby sister.

Logan smiled at T.J. "Come meet your sister, buddy."

T.J. came closer and peered into the blanket. "She's so little!" he whispered to his uncle.

Logan smiled at the observation T.J. made. "That's because she's a baby. You were little too when you were born?"

"I was?" T.J. asked with wide eyes.

Logan nodded. "Yes, you were. In fact, all babies are small when they're born."

T.J. giggled then leaned up and kissed Camilla's little cheek, smiling when she opened her eyes. "Does she know that it was me, Uncle Logan?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, T.J., she does. She knows you're her big brother."

Tyler smiled as he watched his brother-in-law and son interact with each other then looked over at Meghan as she slept.

Tyler kissed Meghan's forehead and whispered, "I love you so much." He was nearly startled out of his skin when he felt her respond by squeezing his hand.

Meghan smiled and slowly opened her eyes, whispering, "I love you too, Tyler."

He smiled then nodded to Logan, who nodded back and put an arm around their son's shoulders to guide him out of the room while Tyler moved back onto the bed with his wife. "You're supposed to be resting, Meghan. You did just have a baby, after all," he said softly as his hand caressed her cheek.

"I know I should be resting, and I am, I promise," she replied. "I just wanted you to know how much I love you."

"I already know that," Tyler said. "You prove it to me every day."

"True, but little reminders now and again shouldn't hurt."

Tyler smiles again then reaches over and kisses her on the lips. "No, they shouldn't, and that's my reminder for you as the love of my life to get some rest."

Meghan smiled and returned his kiss. She then felt herself getting tired and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**…

Meredith was taking a breather after having help deliver her sister's baby when she sensed a presence nearby and turned to jump out of her skin when she saw who it was. "John, don't sneak up like that!"

John smiled at Meredith. "I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to see you."

Meredith smiled and kissed him softly. "I am an auntie again!"

John smiled. "Congratulations, my love. You must be proud."

"So proud," Meredith said with another smile as she launched herself at him, jumping up and down excitedly.

John kissed Meredith passionately. "Even as an auntie, you're beautiful."

"Ahem," they both heard from behind them and they sprang apart to find Logan with T.J. beside him and Camilla in his arms.

John smiled at Logan. "Hello, Logan. I just came by to see your sister."

"Yes, I can see that," he replied. "In fact, you were doing more than just seeing her."

"Logan, stop it, okay?" Meredith said. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"No, you're not, but you're also my sister, Merry. I have a right to be protective," Logan replied with a frown.

Meredith nodded slowly. "I realize that, Logan."

"Then let me be your brother again for a little while longer," he told her.

"You don't need to do that any more, Logan. John and I finally came out in public. We're married," she admitted softly.

Logan's eyes widened. "You're married? But, what about Brady; what happened to him?"

"I'm not with him anymore," Meredith said. "I told him it was over." She then turned to John. "I'm also going to be having his baby soon."

"What?" John asked in a shocked whisper.

Meredith smiled. "That's right, John, I'm pregnant."

He smiles then steps back over to her, kissing her softly before picking her up and spinning her around gently. "I'm so happy right now I could burst," he said with another excited smile.

Meredith smiled and kissed him. "I'm happy too."

Later, Meredith took her niece up to Meghan's and Tyler's room and put her in the wooden cradle then covered her up with the blanket that all the Fell siblings used when they were babies.

Meredith then left the room and quietly closed the door behind her, placing her hand on still-flat belly, smiling to herself.

She went downstairs and found Tyler and T.J. on the couch then went back outside to find that John was still waiting for her.

John smiled at Meredith. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No," John said. "But, for you, I'd wait forever."

She smiled then kissed him softly. Overhead, it began to rain and they both laughed when they glanced up.

John then looked at Meredith. "You know, even though it's raining, it's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

She cuts him off with a passionate kiss and John returned it, whirling her toward the truck he'd driven over, pressing her against the driver's door and tangles his hands into her dark, wet locks.

Meredith moaned against his mouth as she returned his kiss and felt his fingers in her hair.

John's mouth moved down her neck, feeling his heart beating faster when he felt her rub her dripping self against him, groaning as he tried not to take her right then and there. Setting her down on her feet, he all but wrenched open the door on the passenger side of the truck, climbing inside and placing her onto his lap then claimed her lips again, hands clenching on the dashboard behind her.

Meredith smiled and moaned against his mouth before moving to his neck, nibbling it playfully with her teeth. "I love you so much, John."

"Not as much as I love you, Meredith Adrianne Fell Gilbert," he replied as his hands raised her skirt then removed her underwear.

Meredith trembled as she felt John raise her skirt and remove her underwear. She liked the feeling of his hands on her. Quickly, she took off his jacket, undid his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, trembling even more as her fingers made contact with the smooth skin on his chest.

John groaned again then began to place open-mouthed kisses along her neck and the open collar of her blouse as his hands moved back up to cup her breasts through the rain-drenched sheer white blouse before ripping it to shreds. Meredith gasped but it was soon lost amongst his kisses over the now exposed skin of her upper body.

John smiled as he continued to kiss her neck and caress her curves with his hands.

**2 Hours Later**…

"You're so amazing, Meredith, and I can't wait to be parents," he whispered as they cooled down, the rain still beating down over and around the truck.

Meredith smiled. "I can't wait either."

He smiled again then shifted her onto the seat so she could get dressed and he fixed his own clothes before scooting over into the driver's seat and starting the truck. "Let's go home, Dr. Fell-Gilbert," he said with another smile over at her.

Meredith smiled. "That sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:** And that will end another update of "A Soldier's Coming Home". The next update will be coming soon, and will probably have a Gilbert-Saltzman family gathering!


	18. Chapter 18

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Meghan gives birth to her and Tyler's daughter Camilla, and Meredith & John make love again, in the rain. Caroline goes to see her mom._**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Gilbert House – The Next Evening**…

Miranda was stirring the sauce when a pair of arms closed around her and she jumped out of her skin, startled at the sudden appearance of her husband.

Grayson smiled. "Hello, Mimi."

"Grayson, you scared me," she replied. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago, actually," he replied as he kissed her on the lips. "I've missed you, Mimi."

Miranda smiled and returned his kiss. "I missed you too, Grayson. Oh God, I was so worried about you with every report that I heard on the radio."

Grayson nodded and smiled. "I'm home now, and I'm not going anywhere. How are the girls doing?"

"The girls are madly in love and doing well," Miranda said. "They missed you, though." She smiled again. "Oh, and Jeremy met this girl while he was working at the clinic. Her name is Anna and she seems very nice from the way he describes her. He asked her over for dinner so that we can meet her."

Grayson nodded then kissed her one more time. "I'll go get changed until they get here," he told his wife before disappearing upstairs.

Jeremy was getting ready for the dinner with Anna when he caught sight of his father. "Dad, you're home."

Grayson smiled at his son. "Hello, Jeremy. Your mother tells me that you met a young lady at the clinic and that she's coming for dinner to meet us."

Jeremy nodded. "That's right. Wait until you meet her, Dad. Anna is amazing, and I think she may be the one I spend my life with. Katherine and Elena are happy with Elijah and Damon, so it's my turn to find happiness."

Grayson smiled again then clapped both hands onto his son's shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Jeremy. Not just for helping out with the clinic, but for being my son," he told Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled at his father. "Thanks, Dad. You're my hero and I've always looked up to you."

His father smiled again then nodded before stepping back and wiping away tears. "I'm going to go get ready, and you go ahead and finish getting ready as well," he told Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded and watched his father go toward the bathroom before going to finish getting ready.

Outside, Katherine was giggling at something her sister said, clutching her sides and trying not to bend over in laughter.

Elena put an arm around Katherine's shoulder. "Kitty Kat, relax, you're going to give yourself a headache."

"Are you going to tell Daddy about your unexpected elopement with Damon, or are you going to keep him in suspense?"

"I'll tell him," Elena said. "He has the right to know, especially with a grandchild on the way."

"No!" Katherine squealed then hugged her sister tight. "Oh, I knew that you and Damon were meant to be. We have to plan a reception for you, Lena."

Elena was about to say something when Miranda opened the door, smiling at her two daughters as she said, "Hello, girls."

"Hi, Mom," Elena said. "I hope we're not late."

"You're right on schedule, actually," Miranda said. "Your father just got home and Jeremy's date isn't here yet." She opened the door further. "Come on in."

Elena and Katherine nodded and walked into the house.

**After the Dinner**…

Elijah waited until Katherine was alone with him, but her parents were in the next room to take her hand and kneel down onto the floor in front of her.

Katherine saw what Elijah was doing. "Elijah, what are you…"

"Let me talk, Katerina." He kissed her knuckles. "From the moment I met you, you have been an absolute blessing and I find myself falling more and more in love with you every day. I come before you as a man to ask you this question." He took out a box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "Katherine Marie Gilbert, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Katherine sniffled then began to nod her head, the tears running down her cheeks. "Yes, Elijah, I would be proud to be your wife," she replied with a smile.

Elijah smiled, placed the ring on Katherine's finger, kissed it, and stood up, wiping her tears away with his thumb before kissing her passionately. "I love you, Katherine."

"I love you too, Elijah," she whispered as she gazed up into his eyes.

In the next room, Grayson, Miranda and Elena were sitting down. Grayson noticed that Elena was a little anxious. "What's wrong, Elena? You're fidgeting."

"Daddy, I have something to tell you," Elena said. "Damon and I…well, we're going to have a baby."

"You are?" Miranda said. "Oh, honey, that's wonderful! I always knew you and Damon were meant to be."

Damon smiled as he came into the room and heard that. "I have found my treasure, and we're going to have a happy life together," he said as he leaned over the couch and kissed Elena softly.

Elena smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "Yes, we certainly are. I couldn't be happier knowing that I have a man like Damon Salvatore in my life."

"And I am happy to have Elijah Mikaelson in my life," Katherine said as she came into the room, Elijah's arms wrapped around her from behind.

Elena saw the ring on Katherine's finger. "Congratulations, Kitty Kat. I knew Elijah was going to pop the question eventually."

**In the Kitchen**…

Jeremy was wrapping up the leftovers for his mom when he was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Anna. He returned it by embracing her and tilting his head to an angle.

Anna smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I had a great time tonight, Jeremy. Your family is very nice."

"They seem to like you too," he said as he held onto her for a few moments longer then let go to finish wrapping up the leftover food.

Anna smiled as she watched him wrap up the food. She had never known anyone quite like Jeremy Gilbert and she knew that she was going to enjoy being his girlfriend.

**The Following Evening**…

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm meeting your brother and his family?" Meredith asked her husband for the umpteenth time.

John chuckled. "Of course, it's okay. Gray was actually the one who asked to meet you," he told her, pulling her gently to his side and kissing her temple.

Meredith sighed. "Okay. If your brother said it was okay, then I guess I could trust him."

He kissed the side of her head one more time then let his hand caress down her arm, stopping them at the side of the road and turning to her, kissing her softly and passionately. "I love you, so, so much, Meredith Adrianne," he whispered against her lips.

Meredith smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I love you too, Johnny."

John gave her a smirk then started the truck again as she nestled into his side. They got to the Gilbert home 10 minutes later, where John walked behind Meredith, his arms around her as they laughed and kissed, keeping their balance. They made it up the steps of his brother's home and John knocked on the front door.

Grayson answered the door and saw his brother and Meredith standing there, greeting them with a smile. "Hello, John."

"Hey, Gray," his brother replied. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, too long a while," Grayson said. "It's good to see you, in any case." He smiled at Meredith. "And this must be the lovely Meredith."

Meredith returned her brother-in-law's smile. "Guilty as charged."

Grayson smiled again. "Welcome to the Gilbert family, Meredith," he told her as he stepped back to let them inside. "Come in, before you both catch a cold."

John nodded and, taking Meredith's hand, escorted her into the house.

Inside, Meredith was greeted by the smell of food and she immediately turned green, letting go of John's hand and rushing into the first bathroom she could find, kneeling down in front of the toilet, opening the lid and throwing up most of the contents in her stomach.

John grimaced but went after her, holding back her hair as she continued to throw up.

John gently rubbed her back. "Its okay, Merry, I'm here."

When she was finally done, she sat back and rested against him. "You're so good to me, John. How did I deserve someone like you?"

John smiled. "You stole my heart without any effort, Merry. That's what you did to deserve me."

Meredith tilted her head and smiled up at him. "You stole my heart as well," she replied.

After a few minutes, they exited the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to join the others. When they got there, they were greeted by the warm smiling face of Miranda. Miranda hugged Meredith. "Welcome to the family, Meredith. John's told us a lot of good things about you."

"I'm happy to be a part of the family. Especially since John and I have good news; you two are going to have a niece or nephew soon," Meredith said with a beaming smile.

Miranda smiled. "That's wonderful!"

Grayson smiled as well. "Speaking of, you and John are going to get a great-niece or great-nephew soon because Damon and Elena are having a baby."

"That's great. How are my other niece doing, and my nephew?" John asked as he put his arms around Meredith.

"Jeremy has a girlfriend named Anna," Grayson said. "Katherine just got engaged to her boyfriend, Elijah."

John nodded then turned when there was a knock on the door and left his wife alone to go answer the door. He smiled at Jenna and Alaric, who stood on the other side with little Hannah.

Alaric returned John's smile. "Hey, John…long time, no talk," he said as he held out his hand for the other man to shake.

"Likewise, Ric," he replied. "Glad to see you're in one piece." He smiled at Jenna. "You're still as beautiful as ever, Jenna."

Jenna laughed slightly at his comment. "Thank you, John."

Miranda appeared behind John and smiled at her sister. "I thought I heard familiar voices out here." Hannah squirmed and held out her arms for her aunt and Miranda reached to pull her gently from Alaric's arms.

Miranda held her niece in her arms and kissed her cheek. "Hello, sweetie, my, you are getting so big."

Alaric laughed. "Yeah, she is. It scares me that pretty soon, boys are going to be knocking on our door."

Jenna scowled and playfully swatted him. "Ric, stop it."

He chuckled but immediately did as she asked. "What's for dinner, Miranda? It smells wonderful," he said.

Miranda smiled. "We're having hamburgers."

Alaric nodded then kissed the side of Jenna's head.

Meredith came in from the kitchen and saw Alaric and Jenna. "Hello. You must be Alaric and Jenna. I'm Meredith, John's wife."

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name. I'm Jenna Sommers Saltzman, and this is my husband Alaric. And this," Jenna finished as she took Hannah from Miranda. "This is our daughter Hannah Nichole Saltzman."

Meredith smiled at the little girl in Jenna's arms. "Oh, she is precious."

"She is," Jenna said. "She's our little angel and we love her."

John came over to Meredith and hugged her. "Meredith and I are going to have one of our own," he told Jenna.

Jenna smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful! You two are going to be great parents."

"We're very excited," Meredith smiled.

John nodded. "Yes, very excited. I always wanted children of my own, and my wish is going to come true."

"Children are a blessing, John," Alaric said. "I thank God every day for the beautiful family that I have."

"As well you should, Alaric; I know my sister is blessed too," Miranda said with a smile.

Jenna nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm definitely blessed."

**Meanwhile**…

Jeremy's hands shook as he approached the house where Anna had told him she lived with her mother Pearl.

By the time Jeremy reached the door, it opened to reveal Anna, greeting him with a smile. "Jeremy, you're here."

"Of course," he replied. "Where else would I be?" He kissed her hello. "How's your mom?"

"Much better, thank you," Anna said, returning his kiss. "The medicine you gave her did the trick."

Jeremy smiled again then felt his nerves begin to take over once again. "I was wondering…if we could go out?" he suggested.

Anna smiled and took his shaking hands in her own. "Jeremy, will you relax? I'd love to go out with you."

**Author's Note:** And there you have it. The first interaction between Jeremy and Anna outside of the hospital has taken place. Now, it's time to give you all an update! I hope you enjoy it!


	19. Chapter 19

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Elena tells her family she's pregnant with Damon's baby, Katherine gets engaged to Elijah, and Jenna and Alaric meet Meredith._**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Mystic Grill – Later On**…

Jeremy walked into the Grill, Anna on his arm. He was looking forward to this, and so was she. This was the first time they had been out together alone, and although she told him to be calm, Jeremy was still nervous, since he had never been out with a girl on his own before.

She smiled up at him as he got a booth for them to sit in.

Jeremy smiled at Anna as they looked at the menus. "You, uh, look beautiful tonight, Anna."

Anna smiled again. "Thank you, Jeremy." She shook her head at how nervous he was. "Jeremy, you're as nervous as a bride on her wedding night. You can relax; you're not going to mess up."

"I just want this to be perfect."

Leaning up and over the table, Anna brushed her lips over his. "You couldn't be more perfect to me," she whispered before sitting back down.

Jeremy smiled. "Thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile.

A few minutes later, the waiter came to take their order. Jeremy and Anna both ordered burgers to keep it simple.

**Meanwhile**…

Kelly was working on inventory in the back, her back turned toward the door when she heard it open and a voice said, "Hi there, cutie."

Kelly gasped and turned around in her chair, gasping when she saw..."Reed Donovan, you idiot, what are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come around here."

Reed smiled at her. "What can I say? You're too irresistible to leave alone."

She got up out of the chair and came around, slapped him then pulled him into a kiss.

Reed gently pushed her up against the wall, deepening the kiss and running his hands up and down her body and hearing her moan as their tongues danced against each other.

Kelly pushed him back. "Why are you here?"

Reed smiled at her. "Isn't it obvious, Kelly? I'm here to see you. You hardly ever call me anymore and I miss you."

"Well, it's not a good idea. We're not married any more, and I am perfectly content to stay here and run the Grill by myself," Kelly said as she tried to sidestep him but he trapped her against the wall.

Kelly scowled at him. "Reed, let me pass."

"Not until you tell me why you still hold a grudge against me," Reed replied.

Kelly sighed heavily. "You know damn well why I hold a grudge against you, Reed. You were unfaithful during our marriage and that's something I'll never forgive you for."

"I told you a million times that I had tried to forget that night!" Reed yelled, before he turned when the door was knocked upon.

"Come in," Kelly called out. She pushed her ex-husband away when it turned out to be their daughter. "Vicki, what brings you by?"

Vicki was about to reply when she saw her father. "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Your father was just leaving." She glared at Reed. "Weren't you, Reed?"

Reed nodded then kissed Vicki's forehead on his way out. "Mom, what is going on with you and Daddy? And why is your lipstick all messy?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Your father thinks that he can charm his way back into my life. And if you want to know why my lipstick is messed up, he was kissing me. You know, the way you and Zane kiss."

"Why is that so bad for you, Mom? I saw the way you used to look at Daddy, and I still see that same twinkle in your eye. Don't give up on him," Vicki told her before hugging her mom.

"I don't know," Kelly said. "Your father hurt me the night he slept with that woman in Korea. That's the kind of sting that's hard to recover from."

"So?" Vicki asked as she stepped back from the hug. "Zane told me he did the same thing, and I forgave him, because I have loved him since I was a little girl. And now we have this amazing family started. It can't get any better than that."

Kelly sighed, knowing that Vicki was right. "All right, I'll forgive him. If you can forgive Zane, then I guess I can do the same thing with your father."

"That's the spirit!" Vicki said with a triumphant smile. "Now, what do you go say we see my sister-in-law and my nephew?"

Kelly smiled. "Now, that's the best idea I heard all night."

Vicki nodded and linked her arm through her mother's and they headed out of the Grill then headed to Matt and April's new home.

Matt saw his mother and sister coming and smiled as he opened the door while he said, "Mom, Vick, hi. We were wondering when we'd see you."

"Well, you're seeing us now," Kelly said. "We would've come sooner, but you know how it is, especially with a business to run."

Her only son smiled then moved aside for them to come into the newly purchased ranch-style home he lived in with his wife and son. April appeared from the kitchen doorway with little Gavin tucked into the crook of her arm, smiling when she saw her mother and sister-in-law.

Kelly returned her daughter-in-law's smile. "Hello, April. How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm doing well," she replied. "A bit tired, perhaps, but I'm fine."

"How is my nephew doing?" Vicki asked as she took Gavin out of April's arm, rocking him gently when he began to fuss.

April smiled at her sister-in-law. "He's been good as well. Though, he has been keeping us up most nights."

"I know what you need," Kelly said. "You two need a night to yourselves, and you and Zane do as well." Her gaze turned to her two children, who stood side by side.

Vicki and Matt looked at each other, and then Matt looked at April, and then back at his mother. "You know something, Mom, I think you're right. We do need a little time to ourselves. We haven't really had one in quite a while."

"It's settled then. Is tonight too soon?" Kelly asked as she took Gavin from her daughter's arms.

Matt smiled. "Tonight is perfect, actually."

Kelly nodded again as she rocked Gavin in her arms.

**Later That Evening**…

Kelly was tending to both Gavin and Riley, rocking Gavin as she fed Riley with her free hand.

Kelly smiled as she held her grandsons, basking in the moment. Her moment of bliss was interrupted by a knock on the front door and she set Gavin down, carrying Riley with her to answer the door.

Kelly looked through the peephole and when she saw Reed, she slowly opened the door. "I thought you left?"

"I was about to, but then I saw you and Victoria coming here, so I followed you." He saw Riley and smiled. "Who's this?"

"Our grandson," Kelly said. "Well, one of them, actually; we have another grandson named Gavin. This is Riley."

"He's a handsome fellow, just like his beautiful grandmother," Reed said with a wink at his ex-wife as he took Riley from her arms.

Kelly watched Reed as he held Riley in his arms, a smile on her face. She had almost forgotten just how good he was with children and it reminded her of when Matt and Vicki were little.

She turned when she heard Gavin fussing from the other room and went to pick him up, rocking him gently. "Its okay, Gavin, Grandma is here," she crooned softly to him.

Reed, who was still holding Riley, saw Kelly with Gavin and smiled at her. He missed doing this and he hoped they could reconcile.

**Over at the Talbot House**…

Vicki was fixing the salad for the spaghetti while Zane put the bread in the oven. The dark blonde-haired mother turned to her husband after he closed the oven and said, "I can't hold it in any more!"

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Zane asked as he moved over to her.

Vicki looked at her husband. "It's my parents. I know that there's a possibility that they're still in love, but my mother is just so stubborn."

"She'll come around, Vick," Zane said. "It's just going to take time."

"I truly hope she does. She's never been happier than when she was with him," Vicki said as she hugged Zane tight.

"I know she was," said Zane. "I have a feeling that being with Riley and Gavin will bring them together."

Sure enough, the two siblings and their spouses arrived at their childhood home and found Kelly on top of Reed as the former couple slept on the couch. Gavin and Riley were both sleeping away as well in their bassinets, turned over on their stomachs with their faces to the right, thumbs in their small mouths.

Zane smiled. "See? I told you being with Riley and Gavin will bring them together."

Kelly began to stir from her spot on top of Reed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before glancing over at the four people in the doorway. "What time is it?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"It's just after 7," Reed replied in the same hoarse voice from beneath her and she jumped up immediately.

Kelly looked at everyone present. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

**Later**…

Reed followed after Kelly, practically running to keep up with her.

Reed called after Kelly, saying, "Kelly, come on; wait up!"

"Why should I?" she demanded when she whirled around to give him a look of fury. He cut her off after that by kissing her passionately, right there in the middle of the square, running his hands up and down her body, pressing her tightly, intimately against him.

Kelly moaned against his lips as she returned his kiss, her body on fire. Then she stepped back, looking up at him through hooded eyelashes. "My house, now," she demanded huskily.

Reed smiled as he returned her kiss. "As you wish, Kelly," he said hoarsely.

Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her toward the house they once shared.

Upon arrival, Reed and Kelly wasted no time in heading to the bedroom they once shared, kissing savagely.

Reed set Kelly on her feet then gently removed the dress she wore before watching with wide eyes as she sat down on the bed and began to remove everything she wore beneath the dress.

Reed licked his lips. "You're still as beautiful as you were the day I married you, Kelly."

Kelly smiled. "Why, thank you."

Sitting up on her knees, Kelly beckoned him closer with the crook of her index finger then lowered her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt on the way before going back up to push the shirt back over his shoulders.

Reed groaned as Kelly removed his shirt, feeling his lower half getting hard to the point of pain. He wanted her so much that it was slowly killing him.

**2 Hours Later**…

Kelly laid on Reed's bare chest, tracing circles on it. "I missed this, Reed." She sat up and looked into his eyes. "I don't know why I ever let you go, Reed, or why I kicked you out."

Reed smiled at her. "We both made mistakes, Kelly, and you acted out of anger." He kissed her. "I love you. I never stopped loving you."

"Nor I you," she replied as she kissed him back.

Reed smiled. "Kelly, will you marry me...again?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Kelly replied with a grin on her face.

Reed smiled and kissed her. "I'll make it right this time. I'll be devoted and loyal to you, like I should've been all along."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Kelly said, kissing him again.

"I know," Reed said. "That's why I promised it."

**Two Weeks Later**…

"Come on, Riley, come to Grandma," Kelly encouraged him as he cautiously stepped forward on unstable feet, taking two more steps before walking quickly toward the redhead in front of him.

Kelly caught Riley as soon as he reached her. "Good boy, Riley."

"Na-na," Riley said once Kelly picked him up. "Nana!"

Kelly smiled as she kissed Riley's cheek. "Yes, Riley, I'm your Nana."

She turned to smile at her new/old husband when he came up to them and blew a raspberry on Riley's cheek, making him squirm and giggle. "And I'm your grandpa, Riley," Reed told him.

Kelly kissed Reed's cheek as Riley giggled. She was glad that she took him back because truth be told, she was miserable with him gone, even though she pretended to be happy.

Vicki & Zane and April & Matt both watched this scene from the other side of the room, with Vicki and Matt both smiling at the look shared between their parents.

Vicki looked at Zane. "See? I knew that they still loved each other. All it took was that little nudge."

Zane chuckled then wrapped his arms around his wife. "You sure told me!"

**Author's Note:** I thought we could include what the Donovan family, and extended family, has been up to, so enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Kelly and Reed reunite, Riley takes his first steps and Vicki & Zane and Matt & April have a double date._**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Fell Apartment – That Same Moment**…

Logan arrives home to find Hayley lighting candles around the living room of the apartment he now had all to himself.

Logan smiled. "This is nice."

Hayley returned his smile. "I wanted to make things perfect for us."

"Nothing can be more perfect than this," Logan said as he wrapped his arms around Hayley then kissed her softly but passionately.

Hayley smiled and returned his kiss, moaning as their tongues danced.

Logan picked her up, their mouths still connected as he carried her into the bedroom. When they got to their room, Logan kicked the door shut with his foot and then carried Hayley over to the bed, following her onto the cool sheets as he laid her down, kissing her hotly and running his hands up and down her body.

"Hmm, Logan, that feels so good," Hayley moaned out after tearing her mouth away from his.

Logan then slowly removed Hayley's dress as he continued to caress her curves. Hayley pushed him onto his back then began to unbutton his shirt, pushing it back over his shoulders until he took over, removing it and tossing it onto the floor.

Logan reached behind her and undid the clasps of her bra, kissing and caressing her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. Hayley's hands found their way into his hair and tightened their grip as he continued to suck on her breast.

Logan felt her fingers in his hair and continued to suck on her breast. Hayley eventually pushed him away before straddling his hips, kissing him passionately as her hands roamed down his chest to the buckle of his pants, loosening it before going for the button and zipper of his slacks.

Logan groaned as he then felt her playing with the waistband of his boxers. "Do you want me, Hayley?"

"Always, Dr. Fell," she replied with a smirk before pulling them down after removing his slacks and sitting up to remove her bra and underwear, leaning back down to kiss him passionately as he rolled them over until he was on top once more.

Logan growled playfully and then spread her legs apart before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her hard and fast.

**Meanwhile**…

Amanda got up from where she'd been sitting on the couch in her rented home, before groaning and sitting back down. "Brady, are you still around?" she called out to her fiancé.

Brady appeared just then. "I'm here, Amanda."

Amanda smiled at him and hugged him, kissing him. "I need you to take me to the hospital. Our daughter is on the way, Dr. Garrison," she told him.

Brady nodded. "Right, come on, let's get going." He picked up a suitcase. "I took the liberty of packing your stuff the other night so that I didn't have to scramble to get everything when the time came."

Amanda nodded as well. "That's true. Now, let's go before end up having her in the living room."

Brady didn't have to be told twice and they exited the apartment.

He took her to the hospital, where they immediately encountered Meredith, who gave Brady a small wave and a smile.

Brady forced a smile and said, "Meredith, I know that you're not my girlfriend anymore, but I need you to help Amanda. She's about to have my baby."

Meredith nods. "Right this way," she said, leading them to an empty room.

Once they were in the room, Meredith said, "I think this will be a comfortable room for Amanda." She looked at Brady. "I normally would have the father leave, but sine you're a doctor as well, I think I can make an exception."

Brady nodded then helped Amanda up onto the bed. Amanda felt a massive contraction and leaned forward as she pushed with all her might, squeezing Brady's hand. Brady winced at the discomfort, but told himself that he was doing this for the woman he loved. Meredith checked Amanda's progress and saw the baby's head crowning, smiling. "You're doing great, Amanda. I see the baby's head crowning. Keep pushing and you'll be meeting your daughter before you know it."

Amanda nodded and pushed with all her might, continuing to squeeze Brady's hand with all her might as well. Meredith smiled again as she saw the baby's head emerge, as well as part of her shoulder. "Good girl. One more big push and your daughter will be here."

Amanda gave another nod then leaned forward to push again, tears springing up at the corners of her eyes as soon as she heard the first cries of her baby girl.

Meredith cut the cord and then washed and weighed the baby before bringing her over to her parents. "I think someone wants to meet her mommy and daddy."

Amanda smiled as the baby was placed into her arms. "Hello, Nichole Philadelphia Garrison," she cooed to the baby.

Brady smiled at the name Amanda gave their daughter. "That's a beautiful name." He looked at the bundle in her arms. "Welcome to the world, Nichole Philadelphia Garrison. Mommy and Daddy love you so much."

Later, as Amanda rested, Brady talked to his newborn daughter. Brady cradled Nichole in his arms, kissing her forehead. "My beautiful little girl, I'm going to make sure you have a good life. You're also going to be loved by your mommy and me."

"Yes, she is," Brady heard Amanda say from the bed and he turned with a smile.

Brady looked at Amanda and said, "I thought you were asleep, honey?"

"Your soothing voice woke me up, baby," Amanda said as she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes then held her arms out for the baby.

Brady gently gave her their daughter. "Here you go, Mommy. Say hello to your little girl."

"Hi, sweetheart," Amanda cooed to her, smiling as she stroked her index finger down Nichole's cheek.

Brady watched his fiancé as she held their daughter, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Amanda."

"I love you too, Brady," Amanda said with a smile up at him.

Brady looked at Nichole, kissing her as well. "Daddy loves you too, Nichole."

**Meanwhile**…

Meredith eased onto the bed after coming home to find John fast asleep, and she moved over to kiss him softly on the lips.

John smiled and returned her kiss. "I take it everything went well?"

"Yes, very well," she replied as she removed her clothes then snuggled up against him.

John nodded as she snuggled up next to him. "That's good. Then again, how could it not be when you're so amazing at what you do?"

Meredith smiled then looked up at him. "With an amazing husband like you to inspire my every thought, how could I not be?"

John kissed her. "I love you, Meredith."

Meredith smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I love you too, John."

**Five Years Later**…

"SAVANNAH GRACE GILBERT, GET BACK INSIDE THIS INSTANT!" Meredith called out the front door. Two-year-old Savannah came into view at her mother's call running up the steps, easing into the house around her very pregnant mother.

Meredith sighed as she watched her daughter walk past her. She loved the girl to pieces, but she was a handful sometimes.

Her head turned when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and rub gently over her pregnant belly. "How are my beautiful wife and soon-to-be-born baby boy doing?"

"They are doing well, just wondering why baby boy's big sister has to be so energetic," Meredith replied with a smirk.

John smiled. "Darling, she's two. All four-year-olds have endless amounts of energy."

"Did you and your brother have that much energy?" Meredith asked as she turned in his arms, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck.

John smiled. "Oh, yeah, Gray and I were bundles of energy when we were Savannah's age. We drove our mother crazy with the amount of energy we had."

Meredith giggled then turned to their daughter when she came up to them. "Yes, Savannah my dear, what is it?"

Savannah smiled at her parents and then looked at her father. "Daddy, play dollies with me!"

John smiled at her. "Sure, sweetheart."

He picked her up and carried her into the parlor, where she had a dollhouse. Meanwhile, Meredith headed toward the kitchen to make a snack, but halfway there she stopped and all but scratched at the wall.

John looked up from the doll house and heard Meredith grasping onto the wall. "Merry? Are you okay, honey?"

She tried to ignore the pain that ripped through her but cried out as it got harder and harder to control it. John came running into the room after making Savannah stay put in the parlor, kneeling down beside his wife. "Make it go away, make it go away," she repeated over and over again.

John held her close. "Its okay, Merry, I'm going to get you to the hospital."

He picked her up and nearly fell over because of her weight with the pregnancy but righted himself and moved into the kitchen to use the phone attached to the wall, dialing his brother's number at home. "Gray, yeah, it's John. Listen, can you meet me at the hospital? It's Meredith; she's in pain," he quickly explained.

"Sure, John, I'll meet you there," Grayson said. "I'll even send Mimi over to look after Savannah."

"Good," John said. "We'll be there in five minutes."

The brothers both hang up at the same time, and at the Gilbert house, Grayson gave Miranda a worried look, while he said, "That was John. He said that Meredith was in pain. I don't know if it's from the labor or what, but I'm sure I'll find out when I check on her. I also told him that you'd go over and watch Savannah for them." Miranda nods then follows her husband out the door.

**Mystic Falls Medical Center – Five Minutes Later**…

John pulled his truck into the parking lot and saw Grayson waiting for him, smiling as he then helped Meredith out and carried her toward his brother. "Thank you, Gray. I appreciate this."

Grayson nodded. "You're my brother, and I'd do anything for you." He looked at Meredith. "Come on, let's get her inside."

John nodded and followed his brother into the hospital. As they walked, Grayson said, "Mimi is with Savannah, as I promised."

"Thanks, Gray," John said softly as they settled Meredith into a room, where a nurse began hooking up the necessary monitors and machines.

John paced the floor in the waiting room, worried as all hell about Meredith. He hoped that she was going to be all right, especially for his sake.

A little while later, Grayson approached John with a bundle in the crook of his arms. "Say hello to your new son, John," he said as he eased the bundle into his brother's arms.

"Hello, Christopher Adam Gilbert," John said as he held his son, looking up at his brother with an awe-filled, tearful smile.

Grayson smiled at his brother. "And you'll be happy to know that Meredith came through the delivery just fine. She's in the recovery room if you'd like to see her."

John nodded, tears still in his eyes as he continued to look down at his son. He went down the hall and found the room Meredith was in, smiling as he stepped in closer. "There's someone that wants to say hello to his Mommy," he said softly to Meredith, who turned her head and smiled.

"And I have someone who wants to say hello to her Daddy," she said with a grin.

John then saw a pink bundle in his wife's arms and his eyes widened. "You mean we had twins?"

Meredith nodded and John stepped closer. "Say hello to your daughter, John; this is Erika Independence Gilbert," she told him.

John smiled. "That's a beautiful name." He looked at Christopher. "Don't you think?"

Christopher opened his mouth in a yawn and both of his parents smiled before Meredith said, "I do think he agrees."

John smiled. "Yeah, I think so too."

A few days later, John woke to the soft pouncing someone was doing on top of him and he opened one eye to find Savannah as the culprit of pouncing. "Savannah, you're supposed to be in bed, sweetheart," he said hoarsely.

Savannah smiled at her father. "I wanted to be with you, Daddy."

John glanced over quickly to his wife's side of the bed only to find it empty. "Where is your mother?" he asked as he covered her eyes then pulled on his boxers.

"She's making breakfast, Daddy," Savannah replied.

John then threw on his robe and carried Savannah out to the kitchen, where he saw Meredith making breakfast. He smiled at her as he said, "Morning, Merry."

Meredith looked up from what she was doing. "I was going to surprise you, but I guess someone couldn't keep her little mouth shut." She looked at Savannah as she finished what she was saying.

John chuckled then brushed his lips over Meredith's cheek after setting Savannah down. "I'll go check on Erika and Christopher while you finish up," he said before heading toward the nursery.

After John left, Meredith shook her head at Savannah as she placed her in her high chair. "Oh, little Miss Savannah, what am I going to do with you?"

"I love you, Mommy?" was all Savannah said.

Meredith smiled at the toddler. "I love you too, sweetie."

She then kissed her daughter before going to finish the breakfast she was making.

Meanwhile, John got into the nursery and found both of his newborn twins both wide awake. John smiled at the babies. "Good morning, you two."

Erika gurgled at her dad, giving him a toothless grin while Christopher kicked his little feet.

John smiled back at his children and lifted them out of their crib. "Let's go get breakfast, huh?" Erika gurgled again and Christopher began playing with his father's necklace as John carried them into the kitchen, where Meredith was just finishing the breakfast preparations.

Meredith saw her husband carrying the babies into the kitchen and smiled at them. "They're awake, I see."

"Yes, and they're hungry."

Grabbing a big blanket from the back of one of the kitchen chairs, Meredith took Erika first and settled into a chair, wrapping the blanket around her entire upper right side as she began to breast-feed her newborn daughter.

John watched as Meredith nursed Erika, smiling and rocking Christopher in his arms. "Your mommy is so beautiful."

Meredith smirks at him then blushes as her head lowers to hide it.

John saw her trying to hide her face. "Don't hide your face, love. I mean it."

She shook her head then finished with Erika before switching to Christopher, who had obviously been hungry by the way he butted his head against her chest.

John smiled at this and decided not to bother Meredith while she was nursing the twins, heading over to where the breakfast was ready, taking some eggs, bacon and sausage. He even gave some to Savannah, cutting up her food into little pieces for her.

**Later**…

John pushed the stroller while Meredith carried Savannah to the square, where a big celebration was taking place.

John smiled at the scene. "Wow, the town went all out for this, huh?"

"That they did, that they did," Meredith said with a smile as she set Savannah down and kept a close eye on her as she ran up to her cousins Elena and Katherine.

Elena smiled as Savannah came toward her and Katherine, picking her up. "Hey, Savannah, how are you, sweetie?"

"Hi, Lena, hi, Kitty Kat," Savannah said excitedly as she poked each of their cheeks then giggled.

Elena then caught sight of John and Meredith coming toward them. "Hey, guys."

John smiled. "Hello, Elena." He nodded to Katherine. "Hello, Katherine."

"Damon and Elijah took the kids window shopping," Elena said. "You know, to show them the pretty displays."

Down the street, Damon and Elijah each held one child while using their free hands to push a stroller.

Damon saw Carrie pointing to a display she liked, hearing her say, "That lady looks like Mommy!" Damon turned to see what she was talking about and smiled when he saw Elena's reflection in the mirror.

Elena returned her husband's smile. "So much for surprising you," she said with a smirk as she took Carrie from him.

"You can blame your daughter for that one," he said with a chuckle as he leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips.

Elena giggled as she returned his kiss. "Well, we're not the only ones here. Uncle John and Aunt Meredith are here too."

Damon nods and looks over toward where Katherine is in deep conversation with their uncle and aunt. Damon smiled. "Your cousins are adorable, especially Savannah."

"Uncle John was telling me that she's a bundle of endless energy," Elena told him as she balanced Carrie on one hip then checked on a sleeping Damian.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, and these two have plenty of energy whenever they're not eating or sleeping."

"And so do Maria and Colin," Elijah chimed in from behind them.

Katherine, who had just been approaching them, said to her husband, "I definitely agree. Maria and Colin give us a run for our money."

"So do Liam and Anastasia," a voice that matched Elijah's accented one said from behind them.

"And Ruby and Bridget," a second voice chimed in.

Damon laughed. "All right, all right, you guys made your point."

"Well, when you're a new parent, it isn't easy for the first, 10 years, I believe?" Finn said as he hoisted Bridget higher onto his hip.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at his brother's remark. "And where did get that figure from?"

"Educated guess," Finn replied with a smirk.

Sage shook her head then set Ruby down onto the ground and watching as she found, very easily, Sage's father, who had chosen to stick around after his only daughter got married.

Seamus smiled when he saw his daughter and granddaughter looking at him. "Papa, pick me up!" she asked him after going up to him.

Seamus picked up the little girl and kissed her cheek. "Oh, Ruby, darling, you are getting so big. Pretty soon, Papa won't be able to pick you up like this anymore."

"Then you can be able to watch me walk down the aisle and have my children!" she said gleefully.

Seamus laughed. "Oh, I'll definitely do that, lass. Not even wild horses could keep me from being there."

Ruby giggled then began playing with his medium red beard. "Papa, why do you have a beard and Father doesn't?" she asked thoughtfully.

Seamus mused on his granddaughter's question for a moment and said, "Well, not all men have beards, Ruby. I have one because…well, my face isn't as young as it used to be and the beard covers any signs of age that I have. Your father doesn't have one because he wants to look young as long as he can. I'm sure that he'll have a beard like mine when he's ready for one."

"I love you, Papa!" Ruby said excitedly as she hugged him tight. Seamus hugged her back then set her down when he spotted his daughter coming up to them.

Sage smiled at her father. "Hello, Daddy."

"Hello, sweetheart," Seamus said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I think it's great that you and the girls are close," Sage said. "They need that in their lives. True, they also have Mikael and Eleanor, but it's great that they have you too."

Seamus nodded. "They sometimes remind me of you when you were little, before…" he said before trailing off. Sage nodded and hugged him tightly, knowing without a word what he was referring to.

Sage pulled back and smiled at her father, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, my beautiful Irish lass," Seamus said as tears began falling down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness, here comes another update! This one has been in need of one, so make sure you read and review, PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Amanda gives birth to a daughter and Meredith has twins._**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Salvatore Boardinghouse – Next Day**…

Rebekah smiled at Stefan as she watched him sleep. She liked how cute he was with his eyes closed. Stefan groaned and said, "You're staring again."

"I can't help it," she replied. "You're so cute when you're asleep."

He smirked then pulled her on top of him, resting his hands in a soft but still firm grip on her waist. "And you're very beautiful," he replied back, sitting up to kiss her softly.

Rebekah smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, moaning as their tongues danced. She broke the kiss first when she heard his mother's voice on the other side of the door. "Stefan Salvatore, you better not be in there playing hooky! You have a new job to get to today!"

Stefan groaned and said, "All right, Mom!" He looked at Rebekah. "I wish I didn't have to leave, Bekah, but I don't want to make a bad impression."

She nodded and climbed off of him, watching as he got dressed in a nice suit. Before he left, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Rebekah smiled. "Good luck, my love. I'll see you later."

"I will see you later, Bekah," Stefan said with a sly grin at her before leaving the bedroom.

Rebekah smiled as she watched him leave the room and then placed a gentle hand on her belly. "There goes your daddy, little one."

After she got dressed, Rebekah ventured downstairs and found Stefan's mother making soup.

Elisabetta smiled at Rebekah. "Good morning, Rebekah. How are you feeling today?"

"The baby is getting more active than ever," she told her future mother-in-law.

Elisabetta gently placed her hand on Rebekah's belly and felt a kick. "You're right, he's definitely active today." She sighed. "I'm looking forward to becoming a grandmother again. When you announced that you were pregnant, I was over the moon. I could tell that Stefan was eager to have children, especially when he saw how happy his brother and Elena were with Carrie and Damian."

Rebekah nodded and smiled. "We are planning to name him Dante, after your father," she told Elisabetta, who began to tear up at the name.

"I think my father would be pleased if he were alive right now," Elisabetta said. "You know, when I was pregnant with Damon, I was originally going to name him Dante. But, when he was born, he looked more like a Damon than a Dante, so I changed my mind."

"He's definitely more of a Damon," Rebekah said with a smile.

Elisabetta laughed. "Yeah, you're right about that." She kissed Rebekah on the cheek and then kissed her belly. "I can't wait to meet you, Dante. I'm going to spoil you rotten. That is, if Mikael and Eleanor don't beat me to it."

Rebekah laughs softly. "He's going to be a very lucky boy," she told the brunette.

Elisabetta nodded. "Indeed." She cleared her throat. "Now, let's have some soup before it gets cold."

"Okay," Rebekah replied with a smile as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Meanwhile, Stefan arrived at his new job. He exhaled deeply and went inside, determined to make a good first impression. He spotted his new boss and walked over to him, surprised when the man turned around and it was Mikael.

Mikael smiled at his future son-in-law. "Hello, Stefan. Punctual, I see. That's good."

"I wanted to make a good impression, Mikael," he told Rebekah's father.

Mikael nodded. "I like that in an employee, Stefan. It shows good work ethic, which is why I hired you." He smiled. "That and I know that Rebekah would be angry at me if I didn't at least give her future husband a job."

Stefan chuckled quietly. "I would like to have a decent paying job so that I can spoil Rebekah and the baby."

Mikael nodded. "Of course you do." He motioned for Stefan to follow him. "Come, I'll show you to your office."

Stefan nodded and followed Mikael down the hall to a door just to the right.

"This will be your office, Stefan." He gestured to a young woman at a desk next to his. "This is Christina, your secretary."

She had red hair and a bright smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore," she told him.

Stefan smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you too. I think we're going to get along just fine."

**Christmas, Later that Year**…

Stefan chuckled as he stroked his hand over Rebekah's protruding belly. They had gathered with her family, his brother & Elena, his cousin & Jules, who was expecting her second child and Elisabetta, who was taking lots of pictures with the new camera Stefan and Damon had gotten her.

Eleanor brought out the turkey she had been working on all day at home. "All right, everyone, turkey time."

All of her stepsons grinned as they got up then helped their wives up before each of the siblings, as well as Zach & Jules and Damon & Elena followed her into the dining room, where a large table setting had been set up.

Finn smiled at the turkey on the table. "Eleanor, this is good. I can't wait to carve into it."

Eleanor handed him the carving knife. "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked with a smile.

Finn took the knife from his stepmother, kissing her cheek. "Don't mind if I do."

He carved into the turkey gently and slowly, smirking over at his wife when he revealed the crisp golden insides of the turkey. "That's a fine turkey, Eleanor," Sage said with a smile.

Eleanor smiled. "Thank you, Sage. I wanted to do something extra special."

"Well, you certainly made it special. Not just for the adults, but for the kids as well," Sage said, turning when Ruby and Bridget came running up to hug their mom around the waist.

"I agree with Sage," Finn said. "You certainly did make things special for us."

Two-year-old Bridget gave Eleanor a toothless smile. "Love you, Nana!" she said excitedly. Finn chuckled then ran a hand over his daughter's dark red hair.

Eleanor smiled at her granddaughter and then looked at Finn, who was finished carving into the turkey. "Finn, could you lead us in the blessing? You do it so well."

"Of course," Finn said before everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Heavenly father, we ask that you bless this feast and the gathering of this extended family. We also ask that you watch over Rebekah as she delivers a safe and healthy child, and that you watch over those that are not with us. Amen."

"Amen!" everyone echoed before Eleanor and Sage began handing out plates to everyone.

Caroline suddenly felt nauseous and left the table, Klaus following after her. He followed her to the bathroom, where he saw her throwing up. Concerned, he went in and knelt next to her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. Finally, she leaned back against him, sweating profusely. Klaus flushed the toilet and for the next few minutes, there was silence as he held her close. "I'm sorry, love. I wouldn't have planned to come here if you weren't well."

"It's not your fault, Nik," she replied. "It's the baby."

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"The baby," Caroline said. "Nik, I'm pregnant; that's why I haven't been feeling well. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to upstage Eleanor."

"I'm glad you told me," Klaus said. "Later, when you're up to it, we'll tell everyone else."

She nodded then let him help her up and they went back to the dining room.

Eleanor noticed Klaus and Caroline returning to the dining room and was curious about the smiles on their faces. She wanted to ask them about it, but decided against it, knowing that they'd tell her when they were ready.

Later, after everyone gathered around the tree once more, Klaus looked at Caroline and smiled. She gave him an encouraging nod to go on and he turned to his family to say, "Everyone, Caroline and I have some exciting news. Liam and Anastasia are going to be joined by another Mikaelson soon."

Eleanor nodded. "I knew there was something different about you two." She then hugged Caroline. "But, I'm definitely looking forward to becoming a grandmother again."

Liam came running up to his mom after hearing the announcement. "When will the baby be here?" he asked her.

Klaus picked his son up and settled him on his hip. "Mommy's belly has to get a little bigger before the baby is ready, buddy," he told him, gently tweaking Liam's nose, smiling when Liam let out a giggle.

Caroline smiled at Liam. "That's right, sweetheart, the baby will be here when Mommy's belly is big enough. Then, you and Anastasia will have a little brother or sister."

While Klaus and Caroline talked to Liam, Sage stood close to Finn before going over to the tree, picking up a small present and taking it back to her husband. "What's this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Open it and see," she demanded with a grin.

Finn opened the gift and looked at Sage. "Is this the pocket watch I saw in the window of the store?"

"It is," she replied. "I bought it for you." Turning it over, she showed him the inscription on the back.

"That says baby number 3, Sage." Finn glanced at her again to see her nodding.

Finn smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Sage, that's wonderful news! First Niklaus and Caroline announce that they're having another baby, and we're having another one too."

All conversation stopped when they heard Finn's proclamation and he and Sage turned to glance at his family. "It's true, everyone! We're going to have a boy!"

Eleanor smiled and applauded. "Oh, this is the best Christmas present I ever received."

Later, Eleanor was cleaning up all the wrapping paper from the presents that had since been taken home with the right child when she heard the front door open. Eleanor went to see who it was and placed her hand on her heart when she saw it was her husband. "Mikael, thank goodness."

Mikael smiled and kissed her softly. "Hello, my love. Sorry I wasn't here, I was going over the inventory. Are there any leftovers?"

"Yes. And I also have news. Finn and Sage, and Niklaus and Caroline, are going to give us more family soon," Eleanor told him as she pulled him to the kitchen so that she could get his leftovers out of the ice box.

Mikael smiled. "That's wonderful news."

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, it definitely is."

Mikael saw the brief pass of sadness in his wife's eyes and he embraced her, kissing the top of her head. "I am sorry that I did not get to enjoy the celebration for Christmas. I know the children and grandchildren enjoy my imitation of Santa Claus," he told her softly.

Eleanor nodded and returned his kiss. "They did. Liam kept asking about you. Finn did a good job, but they were expecting you."

Mikael kissed her again. "We'll have another celebration, and I'll make up for it."

**Over at the Donovan-Lockwood-Talbot Celebration**…

Tyler stood up as he gently tapped his fork against his wine glass while he smiled over at Meghan. Tyler cleared his throat. "Friends, family, I have an announcement to make. Meghan and I will be adding to the family very soon. T.J. and Camilla will be joined by another Lockwood."

"Oh, this is wonderful news!" Tyler's mother Carol said, excitedly clapping her hands.

Tyler smiled. "Thank you, Mom." He looked at Meghan. "I love you so much, Meghan."

"I love you too, Tyler," she said as she stood up and kissed him softly.

Carol smiled. "I think this is a celebration of not only Christmas, but my son and daughter-in-law's blessed event."

"Since Tyler announced that, I think its time that I announce that both of my children are going to make Reed and me grandparents again," Kelly said with a beaming smile.

Carol smiled at Kelly. "Congratulations, Kelly. You and Reed must be proud."

"We're over the moon about it," Reed replied with a smile at his wife.

Kelly smiled back at Reed. "We definitely are."

**Author's Note:** Updating time! I hope all enjoyed this one, because the next one will probably be the arrival of another Salvatore – or maybe two!


	22. Chapter 22

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", multiple sets of families celebrate Christmas, sharing exciting news with each of them._**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Branson-O'Reilly Apartment – Several Hours Before**…

"Ruby, please don't drop it, okay, sweetie?" Sage said as she watched her daughter attempting to hang a glass ball onto the Christmas tree.

Ruby nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

She then slowly reached toward the branch to carefully place the ornament on it. Thankfully, it stayed on, much to Sage's relief.

Finn saw the entire interaction and wondered over to pick Ruby up. "I'll help you, would you like that?" he asked his daughter, who nodded and grinned.

Sage watched as her husband and daughter decorated the tree. She smiled as she saw the relationship Finn had with Ruby and it reminded her of the relationship she had with her father as a little girl.

"Stop spying, Sage Victoria," a voice whispered in her ear. "He'll catch you if you keep doing it." Sage turned and glared at Lexi, who gave her a smirk back.

"I can't help it," Sage said. "It's hard not to see how adorable it is. I like seeing how close Finn and Ruby are."

"Do you remember all the Christmases back in Ireland? They were so much fun!" Lexi said as she began to knead dough with her bare hands.

Sage smiled. "Oh, yes, they were."

"Maybe one day you and Finn will take the children there and you can celebrate it there in memory of your mother?" Lexi suggested quietly.

Sage smiled sadly. "That does sound like a good idea. The children should know where their family came from."

"Are you also going to tell Finn about the…?" Lexi asked as she continued to knead the dough.

Sage nodded. "I'll tell him. With everything that's been going on lately, I haven't been able to tell him." Sage began to sway and clutched the end of the table. Lexi saw this and stepped in before Finn could see.

"Come on; let's get you in the bedroom. You'll feel better after a nap," Lexi said in a low tone, guiding her cousin toward the two bedroom doors that were both slightly ajar.

Sage slowly nodded and let Lexi help her into bed. "Thank you, Lexi."

Lexi kissed her cousin's forehead. "That's what I'm good for. You have to take care of that precious boy inside of you, okay?"

Sage smiled sleepily. "Yes, my little angel needs his mommy."

Lexi smiled as she pulled the covers up around her cousin then left the bedroom, where she was cornered by Kol. "Is she really carrying our nephew?" he demanded quietly so that Finn didn't overhear them.

Lexi nodded. "Yes, she is." She scowled curiously at him. "Does that wretched woman, Daphne, know you're here?"

"Alexia, she's gone," he replied. "Eleanor took care of it. Besides, it's not her I wanted, it was you. It was always you. True, she was in my life once before, but you're the one who was in my life before she tried to worm her way back into it." He took her hand. "Alexia Branson, I want to marry you, if you'll have me back. I love you and only you."

She sighs then embraces him tightly. "If you marry me for New Year's, that will suit me just fine. Because then our baby will have a father, legally and emotionally," she whispered in his ear.

Kol, upon hearing that, pulled back and asked her with wide eyes, "Baby? Alexia, are you…"

Lexi nodded and placed his hand on her belly. "Yes, Kol, I am. I'm having our baby."

Kol smiled and kissed her softly. "Oh, Alexia, that's wonderful news."

"Yes. Yes, it is. How should we tell Hannah?" she asked, glancing across the room at his daughter giggling at something Ruby had done.

Kol looked toward Hannah and then back at Lexi. "We'll tell her together."

"Sounds good to me," she replied. "She deserves to know from both of us."

Kol nodded then waved Hannah over. "Hannah, darling, Alexia and I have something important to tell you," he told his daughter. "You're going to be a big sister soon."

"I am, really?!" Hannah said excitedly.

Kol nodded. "Yes, and there's another thing. Alexia and I are getting married."

Hannah looked from her father to Lexi. "Is this true?"

"It's true," Lexi said. "Your father and I are getting married."

"When and where?" Hannah asked excitedly, keeping her voice quiet.

Kol smiled. "We were thinking of having it on New Year's and having a ceremony with the family present."

Hannah nodded. "Can I tell Uncle Finn only?" she asked.

Kol and Lexi looked at each other and then Kol looked at Hannah. "All right, sweetheart, you can tell Uncle Finn."

Hannah smiled then went over to her two cousins and her uncle, all of whom were still decorating the tree and Kol and Lexi watched as their daughter, even though she was still technically Kol's, told Finn the happy news.

Finn heard what his niece was telling him and looked over at Kol and Lexi, smiling at them. He had helped Eleanor send Daphne back to England, as well as advised Kol on how to win Lexi's affections again. He looked back at Hannah and said, "Well, that does sound like wonderful news, Hannah. I'm happy for your father and Alexia."

Hannah smiled and then her face got serious. "But, you can't tell anyone else yet. Daddy wants everyone to be here for when he makes the announcement."

"Don't worry, love, I won't tell a soul," Finn said. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Daddy, where's Momma?" Ruby asked as she tugged on the sleeve of Finn's jacket.

"She's resting, sweetheart. Why don't you go talk to Auntie Alexia, okay?" Finn said as he pointed to where the blonde still stood conversing with his brother.

Ruby nodded and went over to Lexi, tugging at her dress sleeve. "Auntie Alexia, I want to show you my Christmas dress." Lexi nodded and let the girl lead her to her room. "What's the matter with Mommy? Why is she resting?" Ruby asked once the two of them were alone.

"Well, Ruby Red," Lexi began as she sat on the edge of the bed then picked Ruby up and set the little girl on her lap. "Your Mommy is going to give you a baby brother soon. So, she needed to give little brother some rest, as well as her body. She's not as young as she used to be. Does that satisfy the beautiful red Ruby?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes."

**Present Time**…

Finn carried a sleeping Sage over the threshold of their large home, smiling over at Ruby and Bridget as they dutifully went up the stairs with their first trip of presents to take to their rooms. Finn looked at Sage as soon as the girls were gone. "Are you feeling all right, Irish Rose?"

Nodding sleepily, his wife replied, "I'm fine, Finn. I'm just a bit tired. This little boy of ours is wearing me out and he isn't even born yet."

Finn nodded then carried her down the hall to their bedroom on the bottom floor of the house, just past the back part of the stairs. He nudged the door open with his booted foot then moved into the dark bedroom, using one hand to flip the light switch upward.

After entering the room, Finn carried Sage to the bed, laying her down gently and covering her with a blanket, kissing her lips softly. He smiled as she immediately curled up into the pillows then went to check on Ruby's and Bridget's progress on the presents getting into the house.

Finn smiled at the girls. "How is it coming along, girls?"

Ruby looked at her father. "We're almost done, Daddy."

He helped them with the heavier presents then tucked them into bed before putting all of the presents in the closets in their rooms. "Sweet dreams, girls," he whispered.

Once the girls were in bed, he went to join Sage in their bedroom, laying down next to her and gently pulling her close to him. He smiled down at her when she curled herself tighter around him and picked up the hand she had on his chest, linking their fingers together. "I love you, Finnegan Cooper Mikaelson," she said softly.

Finn smiled again and kissed her softly. "I love you too, Sage Victoria O'Reilly Mikaelson. I'll always love you."

She nodded and let her eyes drift closed once again as she began to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams, Finn…" she said just before letting slumber claim her.

**Lake House – That Same Moment**…

Damon smiled as he looked at the tree in the living room, liking the feeling it gave him. He knelt down and picked up a box, another smile on his face.

He turned when his daughter came running into the room, tripping over her feet and began to tear up. "Oh, Carrie, you need to be more careful next time," Damon said as he picked her up and dried her tears.

Carrie sniffed as she nodded and Damon walked over to the couch, sitting down with her in his lap, kissing her forehead. "What are you doing up, sweetie? You should be in bed."

"I saw the light on and I wanted to see who was here," she replied. "Then, I saw the tree and the presents and I wanted to see if the doll I asked Santa for was there."

Damon nodded. "Well, Santa doesn't come when children aren't in bed." He got up and kissed her forehead again. "Come on, pumpkin, let's get you to bed, okay?"

"If Santa doesn't come when we're not in bed, how come you're not in bed, Daddy?"

Damon smiled. "I guess grown-ups don't follow the rules as easily as children."

After he put her back into bed and tucked her in, Damon headed back downstairs to find Elena had come into the living room. "Did you get the cookies all baked?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her pregnant waist.

Elena smiled and kissed him softly. "Yes, they're all backed. I just put the last batch in some containers."

Damon returned her kiss. "Good, then everything is prepared for our celebration tomorrow." He kissed her and then looked at the clock. "I believe it's time to exchange gifts. I got you something that I think you'll love."

Elena smiled again and was about to ask what it was when he guided her to the tree. He got the box he had picked up before rescuing Carrie from her fall. Another smile on his face, Damon handed her the box as he said, "Merry Christmas, angel."

"Damon, you didn't have to do this."

"I want to," he replied. "Open it."

Elena nodded and then opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond necklace, gasping at the sight of it. "Damon, it's beautiful."

"I had our initials combined together," he said, pointing to the letters on the end of the chain she grasped between one set of fingers.

Elena smiled. "I love it."

Damon smiled as well and then took it out of the box. "Here, let me put it on you."

Elena nodded and then turned around, picking up her hair as she felt Damon placing the necklace around her neck. After putting it on and seeing how it looked in the mirror on the wall, he kissed her neck. "It looks beautiful on you."

Fighting back tears, Elena turned and kissed him, pulling back and saying, "I have something for you too."

She went to the tree and picked up a large box. "I thought this would go great with the new dress I got for the party."

Damon smiled and opened the box. He saw that it was a new suit. "Elena, this is amazing. How did you...when did you?"

"I bought it the other day," Elena said. "The woman at the store said that it'll make you look like Gary Cooper."

**Meanwhile**…

Rebekah was kneeling down to pick up a toy that one of her nephews had dropped and stood back up then placed a hand on her growing belly before glancing down when she felt something beneath her feet. "Now…you had to choose now to make your appearance?"

Rebekah then heard Stefan's footsteps approaching and before he could say a word to her, she said, "Stefan, I think we're about to become parents. My water broke while I was picking up a toy."

Stefan nodded. While this was a bit unexpected, he had thought to have everything packed so that he didn't have to scramble at the last minute. He went and got it, returning half a beat later, taking her arm. "Come on; let's get you to the hospital before he comes out with you still standing there."

His wife nodded before walking beside him as they headed out of the boardinghouse and out to the car, where Stefan helped Rebekah into the back seat so she could lie down properly.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the hospital and Stefan got Rebekah checked in. When they took her to get prepped, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he used a hospital phone to call her father and Eleanor, his mother and Damon.

Damon picked up the phone when he heard it ring. "Hello?"

"Damon, it's Stefan," his brother replied. "Rebekah went into labor. We're at the hospital."

Damon nodded. "Have you called anyone else?"

"I just got off the phone with Mikael and Eleanor," said Stefan. "They're on their way here now. You're the next on the list."

"Okay, we'll be there," said Damon. "Call Mom as soon as you hang up with me. She'll want to know about this."

"I'll stay here with the kids," Elena said from behind him after Damon got off the phone. "I mean, obviously one of us has to stay behind with them."

Damon thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "You have a point there." He then went to the closet and got his coat and scarf, putting them on before heading to the living room again. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself? I could always call Zach and have him send Jules here to keep you company. It might be a while before Rebekah actually has the baby and..."

Elena cut him off with a soft kiss. "Damon, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You just focus on being there for Stefan, okay? He needs his big brother."

He kissed her one more time before heading out into the night, climbing into his truck and driving toward Mystic Falls. When he arrived in Mystic Falls, he went to the hospital and found Stefan in the waiting room. "How are you holding up?"

"As good as can be expected," he replied. "I'm glad you're here."

"You're my brother, Stefan. You would be there for me if the situation was reversed," Damon said as he briefly hugged Stefan, who hugged back.

A few hours later, Meredith came out with a bundle in her arms. "Someone here wants to meet his daddy."

Stefan smiled and took his son in his arms. "Hello there, Dante. Daddy loves you so much, buddy."

Dante's little mouth opened and closed in a partial yawn while his tiny fist curled up close to where his lips were.

Mikael smiled as he watched Dante yawning. "He's a handsome fellow."

Eleanor smiled as well. "He certainly is."

"He definitely takes after both of his parents," Stefan said with a broad smile.

Elisabetta nodded. "I agree. He's got the best of both worlds."

Stefan smiled again then went toward the room where Rebekah was resting.

Rebekah opened her eyes when she saw Stefan entered her room, Dante in his arms. Smiling, she said, "Hello, my two favorite men."

"Hello, Bekah," her husband replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right," Rebekah said. "A bit tire, but I'm all right."

He nodded then eased onto the bed with Dante still in his arms. She sat up so Stefan could transfer their son into his mother's arms before wrapping one arm around Rebekah's back and the other beneath her bent arms, at her waist.

Stefan leaned down and kissed the top of his wife's head. "I love you, Bekah."

Rebekah smiled tiredly. "I love you too, Stefan." She kissed Dante's forehead. "I love you too, Dante."

**Author's Note:** TIME FOR ANOTHER UPDATE! I really think y'all deserve it, after the happy and exciting news I got this week … I'M GOING BACK FOR YEAR NUMBER 4 AT MY VOLUNTEER JOB!


	23. Chapter 23

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Kol and Lexi reunite, Damon and Elena exchange gifts, and Rebekah gives birth to Dante._**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Lake House – Later**…

Elena heard the phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Elena, it's me," her husband replied. "Our nephew just arrived. He's healthy, has all ten fingers and toes. He's absolutely beautiful."

Elena smiled. "That's great, Damon. I'll tell Carrie and Damian in the morning, okay?" she said before yawning.

"All right," Damon said then heard her yawn. "I think you should go to bed, my love. You were baking for hours."

"I was just on my way there when you called," she replied. "I wanted to wait up for you, but it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to."

"Don't worry about it," Damon said. "I'm going to be leaving soon." He kissed her through the phone. "I love you, Elena."

Elena kissed him back through the phone. "I love you too, Damon. Tell everyone there hello for me."

Damon smiled and said, "I will…" before ending the call and placing the phone back onto the hook. He turned when he sensed a presence next to him and smiled at his mother. "I had to tell Elena about Dante."

Elisabetta nodded. "I know, love." She smiled. "How is she, by the way?"

"Good," Damon said. "She gets tired because of the pregnancy, but she's good."

"That is wonderful, Damon. You take good care of my daughter-in-law, those two wonderful children of yours and the baby on the way, okay?"

Damon nodded. "I intend to, Mom. I told Elena I would never abandon her or our children like Dad abandoned you, and that's a promise I'll keep until I draw my final breath of life."

"You and Stefan have done so well for yourselves, Damon. I raised you two to be good boys, and you are turning out wonderfully," Elisabetta told him as her hands came up to gently pinch his cheeks before hugging him.

Damon smiled as his mother hugged him, returning her hug without fail. "I love you, Mom."

Elisabetta smiled as well, reaching a hand up to run her fingers through the jet black hair he inherited from her. "I love you too, my angel boy. No matter how old you and your brother get, you'll always be my babies."

"We know, Mom, and we love you for that," Damon said as he kissed the top of her head.

**Later On**…

Damon arrived back at the lake house and when he saw Elena asleep on the couch, he smiled at her and, after hanging up his coat and scarf, he picked her up off the couch and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. When he got there, he heard a soft moan and looked down to see Elena looking up at him. "I thought you were asleep?"

She smiled. "I was, but then you picked me up so lovingly and carried me up here."

"You're definitely a piece of work," Damon said. "But, I love you anyway."

Elena giggled. "I love you too, Damon."

**Meanwhile**…

"Penelope Miranda Gilbert, you grow like a little weed every day," Pearl Vaughn said as she helped with dressing her granddaughter.

Penelope smiled at her grandmother. "I can't help it, Nana Pearl. I'm growing because that's what God wants children to do."

Pearl laughed heartily. "Oh, Penny, you sound just like your mother does!" she said as she gently tapped her granddaughter's nose.

Penelope giggled as she felt her grandmother tapping her nose. Then, once she was dressed, she wrapped her arms around her grandmother's neck in a hug. "I love you, Nana," she told Pearl, who smiled.

"I love you too, Penelope," Pearl replied as she picked her granddaughter up then carried her to where her daughter and son-in-law were talking.

Jeremy saw his mother-in-law bringing his daughter toward him and Anna. "There's my little angel."

"I'm not little, Daddy!" Penelope told him as she shook her finger close to his face.

Jeremy smiled at the little girl and kissed her finger. "I know, Penny, you're a big girl now. Daddy's sorry."

Penelope smiled as well. "That's okay, Daddy, I forgive you."

Anna chimed in then. "Is my big girl ready to go home?" Her daughter nodded eagerly before reaching out for Jeremy, who took her easily. Anna looked at her mother as she and Jeremy walked out. "Good night, Mom."

After the couple had left with her granddaughter, Pearl made her way back into her bedroom, where she eased gently onto the bed.

Anna climbed into the passenger seat of their car while Jeremy put Penelope in the back. Then, as he got in on his side, she said, "It's nice that Penny gets to see my mom."

Jeremy nodded. "I think so too and the way her face lights up is beyond words." He took his wife's hand. "I love you, Anna. I know I sound like a broken record, but I do. You and Penny are the most important things in the world to me."

"Our little boy knows that too," Anna said as she ran gentle hands over her protruding belly.

Jeremy stopped the car when he heard her say that. "Wait, what little boy? Anna, are you…"

Anna smiled. "Yes, Jeremy, I am."

"Mommy, are you going to have a baby?" Penny asked as she squirmed excitedly in her mother's arms.

Anna smiled at her daughter. "Yes, sweetheart, you're going to be a big sister soon."

"Love you, Mommy; love you, Daddy," Penny said as she grinned at the two of them.

Jeremy smiled at his daughter. "We love you too, sweetheart."

**Across Town**…

A woman with dark curls was entering the Grill and sliding silently into a booth without being seen and kept the hood on the jacket she wore hiding her face from everyone that might be suspicious of her appearance.

Matt approached the booth where the mysterious woman was and said, "May I help you, ma'am?"

The woman shook her head. "No. But, you could get me a tea."

Matt nodded and went to get the requested drink for her. "Let me know if there is anything else I can get for you, ma'am," he said before going back to his duties.

He turned and grinned when the door opened and his favorite green-eyed monster came in the door, as well as the little girl who had her mother's dark hair and her daddy's blue eyes.

April smiled at her husband and kissed him. "Hey, baby. Hope you don't mind some company."

"Oh, I don't mind at all, my love," he replied, returning her kiss. "I just gave a woman some tea." He picked up the little girl and kissed her. "And how is my little girl?"

"I got to spend the day with Nana Kelly and Auntie Vicky today, and Aubrey!" Andrea told him excitedly as she squirmed in his arms.

Matt smiled. "You did? Well, that sounds like fun. I wish I didn't have to work, or I would've been there."

"I would have brought Gavin, but Riley wanted more time with his cousin, so Vicki agreed to watch him for us," April said as she reached over and tickled Andrea under her chin.

Matt smiled. "That's good. Gavin and Riley should definitely bond more. It'll help them become closer as cousins."

April nodded. "I definitely agree." She cleared her throat. "So, are you working late again tonight or are you coming home early?"

"Zane is actually coming in to take over in a bit," Matt replied. "So, I'll most likely be home in a few hours."

April nodded. "Good, because you look like you could use the reprieve. I know that you're doing this to provide for your family, but I also don't want you working yourself to death."

"I know, beautiful. I am probably going to hand the reigns over to Zane soon and let him operate full time," Matt told her as he pulled her into him, kissing the side of her head in an affectionate manner.

April smiled at that. "That's great. Zane is a very good businessman and he'll do a good job running this place."

Matt nods again. "I know how much he likes it here. Dad also said that he was going to take on more shifts," he said as his fingers ran through her dark curls.

April nodded and kissed him. "I'll see you at home." She took Andrea from her father. "Come on, my big girl, let's get you home."

"Okay, Mama," Andrea said as she clung to her mother. "I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, Andrea Banana," Matt said as he gave her cheek one more medium volume raspberry.

From her place at the booth, the mysterious woman watched the scene between Matt and his wife and daughter unfold. They seemed like a perfect little family, and it filled her with a sense of jealousy and rage, having been deprived of such a thing.

Once April was gone, she went over to Matt and kissed him passionately. "Whoa, whoa, I think you've got the wrong idea, lady. I'm a married man!"

The woman only smiled. "You'd do anything for that wife of yours, wouldn't you?"

Matt scowled, not sure what she was getting at. "Of course I would. April means everything to me."

The woman's smile turned sinister. "Unless you give me what I want, I'll slit her throat. Then, I'll move on to that little girl of yours. You wouldn't want their blood on your hands, would you, Matthew?"

"What's your price?" Matt asked with a grimace.

The woman smiled again. "Good boy. Now, all I ask is to be with me for one night. I'm not asking for you to fall in love with me; I just need companionship for one night."

"When would you like this to take place?" Matt asked her, still grimacing.

The woman smiled. "Well, if you're not comfortable with tonight, we can do it tomorrow night." Before Matt could answer, "But, you are not to tell anyone. If you tell anyone, your wife pays for it, understand?"

"Let's just do it tonight and get it out of the way. I'll just give an excuse that Zane needed me here," Matt said as he gestured for her to follow him to the back.

The woman smiled at his suggestion. "That sounds good to me." She followed him, going ahead of him while he glanced over his shoulder once, spotting his brother-in-law just coming in the door.

Zane noticed Matt and didn't know what was going on. Something didn't seem right, since he was sure he'd be getting read to go home by now.

He turned when his father-in-law came in the door behind him. "Reed, something isn't right with Matt. He would have gone home by now, to April. But I just saw him going into the back with a woman that wasn't April."

"Did you get a good look at the woman?"

"No, I only saw Matt," Zane said. "But, it still doesn't make me feel any less concerned."

Reed nodded and clapped Zane's shoulder, squeezing it gently but firmly. "Thank you, Alexander. I'll take care of it from here," his father-in-law said before going toward the back office.

Unaware of what was going on out in the restaurant, Matt and the woman were locked in a passionate embrace, although it was somewhat reluctant on Matt's part. And all the while they were doing this Matt was picturing April in this woman's place, and hoping that would make the situation he was in not seem so bad.

"You should loosen up a little more, Mr. Donovan. Or else you know what's going to happen if you don't," the woman whispered against his lips.

Matt nodded. "I know, I know, but it's hard when I've got some threat hanging over me like this."

"It will be over soon, Matthew. I promise," she said with a smirk then let her hands drift down to attack the buckle of his jeans.

Matt reluctantly nodded and kissed her as he felt her running her hands down to the zipper of his jeans. He assisted her a little then helped her remove her clothes.

Once they were completely naked, Matt moved them over to the bed that had been especially installed for him and April, laying them both down on it. This was humiliating for him, but Matt knew he couldn't back out, not when April's life, not to mention the lives of his children, was hanging in the balance.

Thankfully, they were interrupted when Reed came into the office. He immediately covered his eyes. "Matt, why don't you get dressed and go home, and let me take care of your lady companion, okay?"

Matt was grateful that his father came to the rescue, and he got dressed and walked out of the office. The woman, disappointed by this, got dressed herself and was about to walk out when Reed grabbed her arm, a disgusted look on his face. "Who are you and what did you think you were doing? My son is a married man, for God's sake!"

"Yes, Mr. Donovan, and so are you, it seems," the woman flirted with him.

Reed's disgust increased. "That won't work on me, you tramp! I already learned from that mistake and I'm not about to make it twice."

"Fine, my name is Sarah Spencer and I work at the hospital," the woman replied.

Reed recognized the name immediately. "I know who you are. You work with my daughter-in-law's mother. Well, Sarah, I'd appreciate it if you left my family alone. We have nothing that you want."

She frowns then nods briefly before turning to flee the restaurant.

**Meanwhile**…

A woman with dark brown curly hair stepped free of a yellow cab in front of a massive circle of mansions.

Finn looked out the window and noticed the cab outside, scowling curiously at the passenger. Who was she and why had she come here?

In another window, Mason Lockwood was just about to turn off the lamp in his room when he saw the dark-haired beauty step out of the cab. Immediately, he ran downstairs and opened the front door, running down the front steps. The brunette turned and grinned big when she saw Mason. "Mason! Hi!" she said excitedly as they embraced in a passionate kiss.

Mason kissed her passionately. "Hi, Tatia, I was just thinking about you."

"That's funny, because I'd just been thinking about you too!" she said with a giggle.

Mason laughed. "Great minds think alike."

"Yes, they do. Now, giddyup, cowboy and take your beautiful wife inside before we gain an audience!"

Mason smiled. "Good idea."

He kissed her softly and scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the house.

**Author's Note:** Thus ends another chapter that has a romantic reunion! We hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it and that you come back for the next one!


	24. Chapter 24

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Sarah attempts to seduce Matt, Tatia returns home and reunites with Mason and Anna tells Jeremy she's pregnant again._**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Saltzman House – That Same Moment**…

"You're getting too big for Momma to carry, Hannah," Jenna said as she put her daughter down before sitting down on the couch slowly.

Hannah pouted. "I'm sorry, Momma."

Jenna smiled at her daughter and hugged her. "I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I'm just saying that you're not as easy to pick up and carry the way you were when you were a baby, that's all."

Alaric came in just then and scooped Hannah up off the floor, lifting her dark pink dress and blowing a raspberry on her belly.

Jenna smiled as she watched Alaric play with their daughter and heard her giggling. "You spoil her, Ric."

Alaric returned her smile. "Of course I do. She's my daughter; I'd do anything for her." He laughed a bit and then leaned down, giving Jenna a soft kiss. "I'd do anything for my wife as well."

"Even going off to war and killing a bunch of evil men?"

"Yes," Alaric said. "Even going off to war and killing a bunch of evil men, because I love you that much."

"Well, you're going to love when I tell you that we're going to be having a boy," Jenna said with a smile as she pats her pregnant stomach.

Alaric heard what Jenna said and smiled, kissing her again. "Jenna, you're wonderful. I love you so much right now, you know that?"

Jenna smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I know, and I love you too."

**Meanwhile**…

Bonnie Bennett Martin glanced up when she heard footsteps in the doorway to the living room.

Bonnie smiled when she saw her husband, Luka, walking in. "Hey, honey. You're home early."

Luka returned her smile and went over to his wife, kissing her hello. "You know me, Bonita; I couldn't bear to stay away from you, not even for five minutes."

"How are you doing with almost being ready to take over your father's church?" Bonnie asked as he sat down then gently picked her up and set her in his lap.

Luka smiled. "Oh, I'm well on my way. My dad is even going to hold a celebration in my honor."

"That's great," Bonnie said. "You're going to be a wonderful minister, Luka."

"With you by my side, I can do anything, Bonita," Luka said as he kissed the side of her head.

Bonnie smiled and, taking his face in her hands, kissing him softly. "I know, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be than by your side."

Luka smiled then turned his attention to the two small children that came up to them. "Hi, Daddy!" they both said excitedly.

"Hi, Emma Bumblebee and Benjamin," he grinned back.

Emma and Benjamin joined their parents on the couch and Benjamin said to his father, "Are you a minister yet, Daddy?"

"Not yet, son," he replied. "But, I will be soon, don't you worry."

Emma played with her mother's hair before she leaned over to whisper in her mother's ear, "Momma, are you going to tell Daddy about the baby?"

Luka looked at his wife. "Bonnie, what is she talking about?"

Bonnie gave him a playful smile. "I was going to wait until later to tell you, but I suppose there's no use keeping you in the dark. Luka, we're going to have another baby. I just found out this afternoon."

"That's great news, Bonita! You know I'm definitely happy about this," Luka said as he leaned over and kissed his wife softly.

Bonnie smiled and returned his kiss. "I knew you would be." She kissed him again. "I love you so much, Luka."

"I love you so much, Bonita," he replied with another smile.

Bonnie smiled. "I think we should tell our families about this. They're going to want to know."

"I agree. When would you like to do it, my dear?" Luka asked as he picked up her hand then linked his fingers through hers.

Bonnie mused before saying, "Would tonight be too soon?"

"Tonight is perfect. I'll go call Dad right now. You should call Rudy and Abbey as well," Luka suggested as Bonnie climbed from his lap.

Bonnie nodded. "I'll even call Grams and let her know that she has another great-grandchild on the way."

Luka nodded as well. "She'll definitely like that."

Just shortly after dialing the number to her former residence, Bonnie could hear her mother sniffling. "Mom, what's the matter?"

Abbey sniffed and said, "Bonnie, its Grams."

"What about Grams?" Bonnie said. "Is she okay?"

"I went to check on her, like I always do," Abbey said. "And when I got to her house, I found her on the living room floor. I checked for a pulse and there wasn't one. She's dead, Bonnie."

Bonnie put the phone down on the counter then slid down the floor until she was sitting down. Tears began falling down her cheeks and she wiped them away just before she heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

Luka came into the kitchen and saw his wife was crying. "Bonita, what's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with my mom," she replied. "Grams, she…she's dead."

Luka knelt down next to her and hugged her to him. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I know how much your grandmother meant to you, and that you're going to miss her. I'm going to miss her too."

Bonnie nodded silently and leaned into her husband's comforting embrace. "She always liked you, Luka, even before she knew about us. She'd always seen you as a good man."

Luka nodded as well. "I know she did, and I always respected her. Miss Sheila was a great lady and I'll make sure that our baby knows just how great a lady his or her great-grandmother was."

"Yeah, between us, Emma, Benjamin and our parents, the baby will know all about Grams."

**Over at the Martin House**…

"Jonas, are you just about finished up with the sermon?" Fiona (Brewster) Martin asked her husband as she waddled into his home office.

Jonas smiled at his wife. "I'm almost done. I just have to do another two paragraphs."

"That's good," she replied. "You've been working on that sermon of yours for days." She sighed and placed at hand on her belly. "You know, I'm really proud of you. Your dedication to your congregation, as well as your family, is nothing short of astonishing."

"Thank you, Fiona," Jonas said. "I'm proud of myself as well. I'm even proud of how my children have grown. Luka is well on his way to succeeding me, and Greta is doing fantastic with her job at the law firm." He smiled again. "I'm also proud of the new little one that's going to be entering our lives very soon."

Moving over to him, Fiona leaned against the desk as best she could then smiled at him again. "Your little one in here is eager to hear his daddy again on Sunday," she said with another smile.

Jonas smiled. "He's going to be in for a treat, because this is a very special sermon."

The baby kicked and Fiona laughed softly. "Oh, he's definitely excited about that."

Jonas placed his hand on her belly and kissed it. "Daddy loves you, little man."

"Little man loves his Daddy back," Fiona said with a laugh. Her slim light chocolate-colored fingers stroked over his head then shifted his chair until she could sit down on his lap.

Jonas smiled, holding Fiona close to him on his lap with one hand while writing the last two paragraphs of his sermon with the other.

**Meanwhile**…

Greta was doing some last-minute paperwork for the firm when she heard the door open to her office. "Hello, who's there?" she called out.

Greta's boss, Keith Winston, came in. "It's only me, Ms. Martin. I saw the light on in your office and…"

"I know, I know, you got curious and decided to check," she replied. "I'll be leaving in a few minutes. I just wanted to do some last-minute paperwork first."

Keith nodded and smiled at her. "You work harder than any of the junior partners here, Greta, and you know I'm happy to have you here. Tell Maddox I said hello, will you?"

Greta nodded. "I'll definitely tell him."

Later, when she got home, she greeted her husband sleeping on the couch with a soft kiss to his lips.

Maddox smiled at her. "Hello, my love. How was work?"

"It was very long," Greta replied as she joined him on the couch, snuggling into his embrace.

Maddox nodded. "Yeah, I know how that is." He kissed her softly. "I'm glad you're home, though. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Oh, and I got some exciting news during my lunch break today. We're going to have to get a new home soon," Greta told him softly, giving him a smile as she sat up to gauge his reaction.

Maddox felt his eyes widen. "We are? Baby, that's great!"

Greta smiled. "I knew you'd be happy about that."

"We should tell your father and Fiona, and your brother and Bonnie about it," Maddox suggested as his hand moved down to gently caress her still-flat stomach.

Greta nodded. "I agree. They need to know that we're adding to the family."

**The Next Evening**…

Fiona took her needlepoint with her to the front door, smiling at her stepdaughter and stepson-in-law.

Greta smiled at Fiona. "Hello, Fiona. I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"No, no, come on in," her stepmother said as she moved aside to let them in. "Your father is fixing dinner in the kitchen, and Luka, Bonnie and the kids are on their way."

Greta smiled and nodded. "Don't mind if we do." Maddox nodded as well and followed his wife inside.

Jonas glanced up from slicing tomatoes and put aside the knife after his latest slice. "Greta, hello, sweetheart," he said as he moved around the counter, giving his daughter a soft, warm smile.

Greta smiled at her father. "Hello, Daddy. How have you been?"

"Oh, can't complain."

"Is Fiona ready to have the baby yet or is she just sitting by being as patient as possible?" Greta asked as she moved over to help her dad slice some of the tomatoes.

"She's anxious, I won't lie to you," Jonas said. "She can't wait for him to come."

Greta smiled. "Well, your daughter is also going to be anxious in a few months," she said secretively.

Jonas didn't have to guess what his daughter meant by that. "Great, are you saying that you're…"

"That's right, Daddy," she replied. "You're going to be a grandfather again. I found out on my lunch break today."

"I'm so blessed," Jonas said as he leaned over and kissed his daughter's cheek.

Greta smiled. "Maddox and I feel the same way."

"And so do Bonnie and I," Luka said from the doorway. "I found out earlier that she is expecting another."

Greta heard what her brother said. "I'm going to be an aunt again? That's great!"

"I knew you would be. I thought the two of you could plan your shopping trips together," Luka said as he came over to help his dad and sister.

Greta and Bonnie smiled at each other and Greta looked at her brother again. "Oh, yeah, we'll definitely go shopping for the things these little ones will need."

While his two adult children, Jonas went to check on his wife and found her holding her stomach while breathing in and out heavily. "Fiona, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"The baby is coming, Jonas," Fiona replied between breathing.

Greta heard what her father said. "We have to get her to the hospital right now."

Jonas nodded. "You and Bonnie take her and I'll meet you there after I call Dr. Fell. Maddox, you and Luka stay here with the children," he told his son and son-in-law.

Greta nodded as she and Luka, along with Bonnie, escorted Fiona out to the truck while Jonas called Meredith.

**At the Medical Center**…

"Yes, bring her in here," Meredith said as she gestured for the two African-American females to help their stepmother and stepmother-in-law into an empty room.

Bonnie and Greta then helped Meredith place Fiona into the bed, seeing the beads of sweat already starting to form and fall down her face.

Jonas arrived just seconds later and joined Fiona on the bed, sitting behind her and coaching her with as much patience as she did with the doctors.

Fiona pushed with everything she had until she finally heard the first cries of her son, smiling as her head hit the pillow. Jonas smiled as well, proud of his wife for giving him such a beautiful baby, and he was also proud of her because he loved her with every breath in his body.

The nurse placed their baby boy into his mother's arms and Jonas settled in next to Fiona as they admired their newborn son.

Fiona smiled. "So, what are we going to name our little angel, Jonas?"

"I think I got just the name," he replied. "Anthony Jonas Martin."

"I like it," Fiona said. "It's a strong name for a strong boy."

Jonas smiled then leaned over and gently kissed her temple. "I agree. He's going to be a good, strong boy."

Fiona smiled. "I don't doubt that, because he's got strong parents like us."

**Author's Note:** Time for yet another update! I hoped you enjoyed seeing the appearance of the Martin-Bennett family, and the Saltzman family at the beginning. The next chapter will probably be more Mikaelson family moments!


	25. Chapter 25

**_Previously in "A Soldier's Coming Home", Jenna announces to Alaric that she's pregnant again, Bonnie's grandmother passes away, and a new baby is born for Jonas Martin and his wife._**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Mikaelson Family Mansion – That Same Moment**…

Eleanor hummed happily as she did some needlepoint. She was proud of herself, and for good reason. Thanks to her, Kol and Lexi no longer had to worry about the obstacle known as Daphne, and she was looking forward to the New Year's nuptials. Not only that, but she was excited to learn that Lexi was pregnant, meaning that another new Mikaelson was going to be making an appearance soon.

"What is that smile for, Mrs. Mikaelson?" she heard a voice say from behind her and she turned to look at her husband, grinning even more.

"I'm happy, Mr. Mikaelson. Our family is finally complete, and your sons and daughter are all adding more children to the growing family," she replied.

Mikael sat down next to her and kissed her softly. "That's definitely something to be happy about."

"It is. They all also told me that they wanted us to baby-sit for them while they go out for New Year's Eve, except for Finn and Sage. He told me that she's been having difficulty with the pregnancy and wants to stay home with her so she can 'rest easy'," Eleanor told him with a concerned look.

Mikael got concerned as well. "That doesn't sound good at all."

"Definitely not," she replied. "I just hope nothing happens to her or the baby."

**Meanwhile**…

"Sage, love, will you please unlock the door?" Finn called out to his wife as his hand continued to jiggle the doorknob, which was locked.

Sage sobbed as she heard the doorknob jiggle. "No, Finn! I'm not letting you see me like this!"

"Come on, love, you know that I don't care about that," Finn said. "I only care about you. Now, come on and let me in."

Reluctantly, and on shaky legs, Sage moved out of bed and went over to unlock the door. Then she went back and snuggled back under the covers. Finn gave her a concerned look as he walked over to join her. "I look like crap, Finn," she said in a soft voice and he almost didn't hear it, but he reached over and grasped one of her hands between his, kissing the knuckles then the inner palm.

"You're my beautiful Irish Rose, Sage, that's what you are," he said softly, his brown eyes meeting her green ones.

Sage forced a smile at what he said. "You always know the right thing to say."

"I should, since you're my one and only love," he replied. "If I didn't know the right thing to say, I would've failed at my duties as a husband."

In response, Sage nestled closer and rested her head below his chin on his chest. Finn wrapped his arms around her one hand drifting upward into her red hair as he gently kissed her forehead.

Sage sighed and then kissed him softly. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Sage," he replied. "I'll always love you."

"Even when you have to see me puking my guts out?" she asked as she left the circle of his arms and rushed tiredly toward the bathroom, where she knelt down in front of the toilet and began throwing up her entire stomach's contents.

Finn followed her to the bathroom and knelt down next to her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back gently as she vomited. "It's all right, love, I'm right here."

When Sage was finished, Finn carried her back to bed then settled her under the covers.

Sage sighed as he placed her in bed. "Thank you, Finn. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Finn smiled at her as he knelt beside her place in the bed. He reached out and gently caressed her still-flat stomach then pressed a soft kiss to the material covering it. "Our little boy deserves all the love he can get, and so does his beautiful mother," he told his wife with another smile before gently easing her back into his arms, cradling her within his embrace.

Sage smiled. "I know he does, and there's no doubt that he's going to get it, especially since he's got a father like you."

Finn gave her another smile then moved his lips over hers without actually kissing her and Sage pouted then pulled him to her, kissing him softly and passionately. "Sage, love, you need to rest for right now," he said, attempting to roll away from her, even though the temptation of seeing her like this was overwhelming him and consuming his desires.

Sage smiled at him. "Come on, Finn, you know you want to."

Finn bit his lip. "Oh, hell…" He then pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Her fingers began to unbutton his shirt and he shifted a little to shed it then resumed kissing her as his hands ripped her blouse open straight down the middle, groaning into the kiss as his fingers found her bare skin beneath.

Sage moaned as she felt his fingers on her skin. "Finn, please don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't tease me," she replied. "I want all of you!"

Sitting her up, Finn removed the rest of her clothes then helped her remove the rest of his before using one hand to stroke over her inner thighs while his mouth began marking a trail of kisses down the column of her neck. "You want all of me, hmm? Are you prepared for this?" He didn't give her a chance to reply before rolling her onto her side and thrusting into her from behind.

Feeling him thrust into her from behind, Sage let out a scream of pleasure, letting the desire and passion she had for him envelope them. Finn turned her chin toward him and kissed her to muffle the screams so they didn't wake the kids and used his other hand to move down her body until it was stroking over her inner thighs again.

Sighing into the kiss, Sage placed one hand on top of his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. Finn placed his hand over hers then pulled out of her before rolling her until they were face to face and thrusting gently into her while he said hoarsely, "I love you, Sage Victoria O'Reilly Mikaelson."

Sage smiled at his words. "I love you too, Finnegan Cooper Mikaelson, always and forever."

He smiled back then continued to thrust more, his hands stroking down her arms and linking his fingers through hers before lifting them above her head and trapping them there.

Sage smirked when she saw what her husband was doing. "Ooh, Finn, you never did this before."

"There's a first time for everything, love."

She shut her mouth after that as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

**Two Hours Later**…

Sage sighed happily as she and Finn lay in each other's arms, sweat pouring down their faces and bodies. "That was amazing."

Finn smiled. "Yes, it was." He kissed her forehead. "You were amazing yourself, Irish Rose."

His wife nodded and snuggles more against him.

Finn smiled as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, marveling at her features, the very same features that had captured his attention all those years ago, when he had applied for the bartender job at the Grill. He found it hard to believe that it had been that long, since it didn't seem that long ago to him. Of course, he probably didn't even pay attention to that detail, since he was enjoying himself too much.

"What are you thinking about so heavily up there?" he heard her ask him softly. He turned his head a little to smile down at her.

"I was thinking about the first day we met, at the Grill," he replied.

Sage smiled. "I think about that day too. I consider it one of the best days of my life."

"Really?" he replied. "And what were the other best days?"

"The day you proposed to me, our wedding day, and when I had Ruby and Bridget," Sage said. "And, when I have our son, it'll be another to add to the list."

Her husband smiled then leaned down to brush his lips gently over hers. "Those are and will be some of my best days as well," he replied.

Sage smiled. "I should imagine so, since you were there."

Finn smirked. "Oh, that's cute, Mrs. Mikaelson. I think that calls for the Tickle Torture."

Before Sage could say anything, she found herself getting tickled by her husband, laughing hysterically.

**Meanwhile**…

Elijah scooped Maria up then carried her toward Katherine as his wife rested on the bed.

Katherine smiled as she saw her husband bringing her daughter to her, taking her from him as she said, "Hello, sweetheart." She kissed the little girl's forehead. "I love you, my angel."

Maria smiled as she felt her mother kissing her. "I love you too, Mummy." She looked over at Elijah as he sat down next to Katherine. "I love you too, Daddy."

Elijah smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, princess."

**Over at the Mansion**…

Mikael scooped up Sabrina and blew a raspberry onto her cheek, smiling over at his wife as she did a jigsaw puzzle with Olivier in her lap.

Eleanor smiled as she watched what her husband was doing and kissed Olivier on the top of his head. "Daddy loves you and your sister very much."

"And so does Mommy," Mikael said as he put Sabrina down then followed her over to the other side of the table, scooping her up again and putting her on his lap so he could help her with putting the pieces together.

Eleanor put her arm around her husband's waist and snuggled up against him, sighing happily.

"I love you, Mikael," she whispered in his ear.

Mikael smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, Eleanor."

Eleanor gives Mikael a quick peck on the lips then turns her attention back to Olivier before he can put a puzzle piece into his mouth.

"It doesn't go in your mouth, silly," she said. "It goes with the rest of the pieces." She helped him put the piece with the others. "See?" Olivier's bottom lip stuck out into a pout but Eleanor only tapped her son's lips with her index finger. "You know you can't eat the pieces, Olivier. They're not edible." Olivier pouted again, but then nodded, earning him a kiss from his mother. "That's my good boy."

"Love you, Mommy," Olivier said with an almost-toothless grin at Eleanor.

Eleanor smiled and kissed him. "Mommy loves you too, sweetheart." She saw that Sabrina was pouting and kissed her as well. "Mommy loves you too, Sabrina."

Her daughter gave a big grin as well then turned the grin up to her father. "Love you too, Daddy," she said to Mikael as she clapped her hands over his.

Mikael smiled at his daughter and kissed her. "Daddy loves you too, princess, with all my heart and soul."

**Over at Klaus and Caroline's**…

"Liam, where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked as he scooped up his son, who was starting to scoot away from his father.

Liam smiled at his father. "I wasn't going anywhere, Daddy."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the boy in his arms. "You can't fool me, you little scamp. You have that glint in your eyes, and that tells me that you were about to get up into some mischief. I know; I used to get that glint in my eyes all the time at your age." He blew a raspberry into his son's cheek, earning him a giggle. "Come on, let's go see what your mother is doing, shall we?" Meanwhile, Caroline was making cookies in the kitchen with Anastasia's very helpful assistance, smiling at her husband and son when they came into the room. Klaus returned his wife's smile. "Our son was about to get into mischief, but I caught him."

"I figured that because he was a little too quiet," she replied. "Good thing you stopped him before he broke anything."

Klaus kisses Caroline briefly then reaches out and tweaks Anastasia's nose, making her giggle and swat at his hand. Klaus laughed as his daughter playfully swatted at him and then said to his wife, "Do you need us to help you with anything, love?"

Caroline shook her head. "I'm just putting the last batch in after the one that is in the oven is done," she replied.

Klaus nodded. "I only asked because I want to keep this little rascal from getting into trouble."

Caroline nodded as well. She then got an idea. "I think it's time we get him a pet. It'll teach him to have responsibility." She saw the skeptical look on his face. "Oh, don't give me that look, Nik, I'm serious here. Elijah and Katherine gave Colin and Maria their own pets, so why not let Liam have his own? What harm could it do?"

"A small dog, Caroline, and that's my final offer," Klaus said with a firm look on his face.

Caroline nodded. "Okay, a small dog it is." She kissed him softly. "Thank you, Nik." She smiled at Liam. "Guess what, buddy? You're going to get a puppy."

Liam squirmed in his father's arms and clapped his hands happily.

Caroline smiled at his reaction and kissed his cheek. "We love you, sweetie."

She heard the oven ding, which indicated that the batch of cookies in the oven were ready. She took them out and placed the batch she and Anastasia were working on into the oven, setting the timer, after which she felt a kick in her belly, giggling as she placed her hand on it.

Klaus noticed it and said, "Caroline, are you all right, love?"

Caroline nodded. "I'm fine. I just felt the baby kick."

"I want to feel, Mommy!" Anastasia said excitedly, holding out her hands.

Caroline nodded and placed her daughter's hand on her belly, the kicks getting harder. "Feel that? That's your little brother or sister in there."

Liam saw what was going on and said, "Can I feel too, Mommy?"

When his mother nodded, Klaus released the boy from his hold and he went over, placing his hand on her belly, feeling the kicks. Not wanting to be left out, Klaus placed his hand on his wife's belly, smiling at the kicks he was feeling.

"We're a family, Klaus," Caroline said happily to him as he leaned over to brush his lips over hers quickly.

Klaus smiled at her. "Yes, we are and I love you and our family."

**Over at Lexi's and Kol's House**…

"Xavier Isaac Mikaelson, you better not do this to Mommy, she's not in a good mood right now," Lexi said as she waddled around the house trying to find her son.

Xavier heard his mother and came out of where he had been hiding. "Here I am, Mommy."

Lexi sighed and approached him. "You're a little troublemaker, aren't you? I can definitely see why you and your cousin, Liam get along so well."

"Liam is fun, Mommy!" Xavier said excitedly as he allowed his mother to lift him up, despite her pregnant state then carried him into the living room.

Kol was just coming into the living room and saw Lexi carrying Xavier, taking him from her instantly. "Here, Alexia; let me take him. You shouldn't be handling heavy things in your condition."

"Thank you, Kol," she replied. "And you're right, Xavier is getting too heavy for me to pick him up anymore, pregnant or not."

"And with Nadia on her way, she'll soon be getting spoiled," Kol said as he leaned over, brushing his lips over hers, using one hand to carry Xavier while the other reached out and touched the small mound of her stomach.

Lexi smiled as she felt his hand on her belly. "Yes, our little Nadia is going to be spoiled, not only by her parents, but also by her grandparents, aunts and uncles."

"Yes, she will and I know that her godmother will spoil her a little more," Kol said as he took her hand then placed it under his at her belly.

Lexi giggled as she felt Nadia kick her. "My, but she's active today. I guess she's sensing the love we have for her."

Putting his son down on his feet but keeping his arm wrapped around Xavier's waist, he looked at Xavier then pointed to Lexi's stomach as he asked, "Want to see if your sister is listening to us?"

Xavier nodded and Kol placed his son's hand on Lexi's stomach and the little boy laughed as he felt something kick him. "She kicked me, Daddy! She was listening!"

"She was saying 'hi, big brother'," Lexi said with a smile.

Xavier smiled and kissed his mother's belly while he said, "Hi, little sister."

"You're going to be a great big brother, Xavier," Kol said as he ran a hand through his son's hair.

Xavier smiled at what his father said. "I'll be better than great, Daddy. I'm going to be the best big brother Nadia has ever known."

Both of his parents chuckled at that sentence then turned to see Hannah enter the room, picking up Xavier in her arms. "I heard a little boy say that he was going to be the 'best big brother' in the world. What about his other sister? Is she going to be the best too?" she said as she began tickling him.

Xavier giggled as Hannah tickled him. "Yes, Hannah, you'll be great too!"

**Over at the Lockwood Mansion**…

"Camilla Taylor Lockwood, this isn't funny, young lady!" Meghan called out, turning when she saw her uncle-in-law, Mason.

"Maybe I can help find her for you, Meghan. You should be resting," Mason tells her.

Meghan nodded. "Thank you, Mason. You're a lifesaver."

Mason smiled and nodded then went in search of his great-niece, following her muffled giggles until he found her hiding.

Mason found Camilla hiding in the linen closet and smiled at her. "Camilla, what are you doing in there?"

Camilla giggled at him. "Hiding, Uncle Mason."

"I see that, but you really shouldn't hide in here," Mason said. "This isn't for children to hide in."

Camilla pouted up at him then allowed Mason to pick her up and carry her out to where her mother still stood. "I'm sorry, Momma," she says as she squirms down from Mason's loose embrace before gently hugging her pregnant mother.

Meghan forced a smile and took her daughter into her arms. "Mommy isn't mad, Cam. She can't be on her feet very long because the doctor wants her to be in bed. Promise me that you'll stay where I can see you, okay?"

"I promise, Momma," Camilla said before glancing over her mom's shoulder and grinning big. "Hi, Daddy, welcome home!"

Tyler smiled at Camilla. "Hello, princess." He looked at Meghan. "Honey, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed."

"Your daughter decided it would be funny to hide from Mommy," Meghan said, turning around with Camilla in her arms.

Tyler looked at Camilla. "Oh, Cam, why did you do that to Mommy? You know she can't be on her feet because of the baby."

Camilla pouted and looked as if she was about to cry. Wiggling out of her mother's arms, she scrambled immediately for the stairs and stomped up them. Tyler glanced at Meghan then his uncle, who nodded and guided Meghan toward the living room while Tyler headed upstairs after his daughter.

Tyler found Camilla in her room, sitting on her bed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Feeling guilty, he entered the room and sat down next to her. "Cam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You know I love you."

"I know, Daddy," she whispered as she moved over to him and snuggled in his arms.

Tyler hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. "You're a good girl, Cam; don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

**Author's Note:** Time for an update, lovelies! I hope you all enjoy seeing the bond Tyler has with his daughter, because you'll see more of the Lockwood family in the next chapter, including an appearance from Dean and Adrianna!


End file.
